Matrimonio inesperado
by Luli92
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki había conseguido pasar de ser un muchacho sin dinero a convertirse en un millonario. Después de ocho años de relación estrictamente profesional, Hinata su ayudante ni siquiera se atrevía a soñar que pudiera haber algo más entre ellos. Entonces ¿por qué cuando ella creyó estar en peligro Naruto se apresuró a ofrecerle refugio y convertirla en su esposa?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Annette Broadrick, con el título de "Matrimonio bajo amenaza". Toda la genialidad de este Fic es obra de ella.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, derechos reservados para el gran Kishimoto

 **Capítulo 1**

¿DÓNDE estará? Naruto Uzumaki colgó el teléfono bruscamente. No había obtenido respuesta en casa de Hinata Hyuga. Solo había oído la alegre grabación de su contestador automático, invitándolo a dejar su nombre y su número de teléfono. Pero Hinata ya sabía su nombre y su número de teléfono. Naruto era su jefe, y ella debería estar trabajando desde hacía horas.

Impaciente y un tanto nervioso por su ausencia, Naruto apartó la silla del escritorio, se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por el despacho. Hinata llevaba ocho años trabajando para él y ni una sola vez había dejado de avisar si iba a llegar tarde.

«Pero ¿dónde se habrá metido?» Naruto miró su reloj. Cuando él llegaba a trabajar por las mañanas, a eso de las siete y media, Hinata ya estaba en su puesto, trabajando con ahínco. Lo cual significaba que ya llegaba con más de dos horas de retraso.

La única posibilidad que se le ocurría, y la sola idea le daba miedo, era que hubiera sufrido un accidente de camino a la oficina y estuviera postrada inconsciente en algún lugar, sin poder llamarlo. Esa mañana, Naruto ya había levantado dos veces el teléfono para llamar a los hospitales del área metropolitana de Konoha, Japón, para saber si Hinata había ingresado de urgencias en alguno de ellos. Al final, había conseguido convencerse de que hacer aquellas llamadas era inútil, por lo menos de momento. La razón le decía que era demasiado pronto para dejarse llevar por el pánico. Sin duda había una razón perfectamente lógica para que Hinata no se hubiera puesto en contacto con él. Pero, por desgracia, no se le ocurría ninguna.

Siguió caminando de un lado a otro, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar para poder dar parte a la policía de la desaparición de una persona. Seguramente más de dos horas, lo cual significaba que no podía hacer nada, salvo esperar. Pero esperar no era precisamente su actividad favorita. O su inactividad favorita, mejor dicho. De ahí que nunca hubiera considerado la paciencia una virtud. La paciencia le parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Sonó el interfono y Naruto se precipitó sobre la mesa.

—¿Sí?

Ino, su secretaría, dijo:

—Quería recordarte que a las diez tienes una reunión con Toneri Otsutsuki.

—Gracias —contestó él.

Se apartó del escritorio y se acercó a la ventana. Justo lo que necesitaba, pensó, sintiéndose aún más irritado y nervioso: una reunión con Toneri Otsutsuki sin Hinata como mediadora.

Toneri era un genio de los números y de la estrategia financiera. Había ahorrado a Naruto muchísimo dinero desde que dirigía el departamento de contabilidad de Construcciones Uzumaki. Naruto se consideraba afortunado por contar con él. Sin embargo, temía reunirse con él. Otsutsuki era sin lugar a dudas uno de los hombres más aburridos que había conocido en toda su vida, y Hinata le servía como vía de escape en las reuniones con el contable. Ella sabía cuándo estaba harto de escuchar la melopea monocorde y exasperante de Otsutsuki, y tenía el don de poner fin a las reuniones sin ofender a nadie. Si Hinata no aparecía en los quince minutos siguientes, Naruto tendría que enfrentarse solo a las interminables explicaciones de su jefe de contabilidad acerca de los últimos balances del departamento. Las cifras eran esenciales, y Naruto sería el último en negar su importancia, pero prefería echarles un vistazo por su cuenta a tener que aguantar que alguien se las explicara con infinita minuciosidad.

Tal vez fuera la actitud de Otsutsuki lo que lo irritaba tanto. Toneri provenía de una acaudalada y aristocrática familia del extranjero. Durante las entrevistas que precedieron a su incorporación a la empresa, había dejado bien claro que, pese a su riqueza, se sentía llamado a compartir su experiencia y sus conocimientos con el resto de la humanidad. En opinión de Toneri, el resto de la humanidad parecía resumirse en Construcciones Uzumaki, pero a Naruto le daba igual, con tal de que siguiera ahorrando grandes sumas de dinero a la compañía.

Aunque eran más o menos de la misma edad, Naruto y Toneri no podían ser más distintos. Naruto había ascendido por el camino difícil. Era un chico de la calle que al final había levantado una constructora multimillonaria con poco más que su sudor, sus manos desnudas y el coraje de un hombre que creía en su potencial. Era probable que Otsutsuki, en cambio, no hubiera derramado una gota de sudor trabajando en todos los días de su vida. No. Otsutsuki había asistido a los mejores colegios privados y se había graduado con excelentes calificaciones en una prestigiosa universidad.

Sin embargo, Naruto no lo envidiaba. La diferencia de orígenes solo subrayaba el hecho de que no tenían nada en común, salvo el objetivo de aumentar los beneficios de la compañía. Desde el punto de vista de Naruto, él era una persona físicamente fuerte. Otsutsuki, en cambio, era un enclenque y un chupatintas. Sus manos perfectamente cuidadas dejaban claro que lo más pesado que había levantado era un lápiz.

Agitado, Naruto se apartó de la ventana y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Necesitaba a su insustituible asistente, y la necesitaba ya. Se obligó a regresar a la mesa, oyendo casi la voz de Hinata diciéndole que se relajara y se armara de paciencia. Se dejó caer en la silla dando un suspiro. La voz de Hinata resonaba a menudo en su cabeza. Imaginaba que ella lo había adoptado como una especie de obra social.

Nunca olvidaría el día que la contrató. En aquel momento, no sabía que aquella sería la decisión más acertada de su vida. Entonces tenía veinticinco años y dirigía celosamente una compañía emergente, a base de trabajar muchas horas y de dormir casi todas las noches en el barracón de la obra que estuviera construyendo en ese momento. Disponía de una cuadrilla de obreros, pero no tenía a nadie que supiera manejarse con el papeleo. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo hacerlo. Le habían concedido un contrato para la construcción de un teatro en el norte de Konoha, el encargo más importante de su carrera. Pero cuando la euforia se disolvió, Naruto comprendió que no podía seguir dirigiendo la empresa desde su apartamento y la caseta de la obra. Necesitaba una oficina de verdad... con oficinistas de verdad. La idea le resultó aterradora. Tener una oficina significaba contratar, por lo menos, a una recepcionista, una secretaria y un contable. El problema era que no podía permitirse contratar a tanta gente. En aquel momento, al menos. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que, cuando acabara de construir el teatro, le lloverían los trabajos. Sabía que ofrecía obras de calidad. Había trabajado con ahínco para edificar su reputación de hombre honesto, íntegro y transparente. Sí, le lloverían los trabajos, pero hasta entonces tendría que trabajar con un presupuesto irrisorio. Afrontando la realidad de su situación, puso un anuncio para contratar una recepcionista, con la esperanza de que quien solicitara el puesto pudiera hacer algo más que contestar al teléfono.

Su primer paso fue alquilar una oficina. Negoció el precio con el propietario ofreciéndole hacer reparaciones en el edificio siempre que fuera necesario, y reformó la oficina trabajando por las noches y los fines de semana. Cuando insertó el anuncio de oferta de empleo en el periódico, la oficina era todavía un desastre, de modo que tuvo que buscar un lugar donde hacer las entrevistas. Al final, eligió una cafetería que hacía chaflán, cerca de la obra.

El primer día que se publicó el anuncio, su teléfono no dejó de sonar. Naruto estaba encantado. Sin duda encontraría a alguien cualificado en cuestión de días. Una semana después no estaba tan encantado. Para entonces, ya sabía que tenía serios problemas. O la candidata al puesto pedía demasiado dinero o parecía no saber cómo atender las llamadas ni tomar los mensajes. A la tercera semana, estaba desesperado.

Y entonces llamó Hinata Hyuga.

— Construcciones Uzumaki —gritó él, para hacerse oír por encima del ruido ensordecedor de la obra.

Con una voz fría y refinada, ella dijo:

—El señor Uzumaki, por favor.

Cielos, su voz sonaba tan profesional que a Naruto le pareció la asistente administrativa de un consejero delegado.

— Soy yo —dijo sonriendo. Y empezó a fantasear sobre el aspecto que tendría aquella mujer de voz cantarina y sin embargo, levemente áspera.

—Tengo entendido que está buscando una; recepcionista. ¿Todavía está libre el puesto?

Naruto, que estaba recostado en su silla leyendo unos informes, estuvo a punto de caerse al oír sus palabras. Intentando mantener el equilibrio, apoyó los pies firmemente en el suelo y dijo:

—Eh... sí. El puesto está libre si le interesa.

Ella dejó escapar un leve suspiro que a Naruto le pareció de alivio. Pero cuando volvió a hablar parecía perfectamente tranquila.

— ¿Cuándo podríamos fijar una cita para la entrevista?

Naruto estuvo en un tris de decirle que el trabajo ya era suyo si lo quería, pero consiguió refrenarse. Quizás aquello fuera un malentendido, pero al menos quería verla en persona para satisfacer su curiosidad. Con una recepcionista como aquella, su oficina parecería al instante un negocio floreciente, estable y de confianza. Ya empezaba a lamentar no tener suficiente dinero para contratarla.

Miró su reloj.

— ¿Es muy tarde para que venga hoy? — preguntó, y contuvo el aliento.

—En absoluto. Si es tan amable de decirme su dirección y una hora que le venga bien, allí estaré.

Ahí venía la parte complicada. —Bueno, la verdad es que mi oficina no estará lista hasta la semana que viene, pero hay una cafetería, cerca de la obra en la que estamos trabajando, en la que podríamos encontrarnos, si le parece bien. Digamos... ¿a eso de las cinco?

— Perfecto —contestó ella con una cortesía que a Naruto le pareció atractiva y tranquilizadora.

Le dio la dirección y las indicaciones para llegar. Después de colgar, se quedó sentado mirando la pared. «No te emociones», se advirtió. «Cuando sepa lo pequeña que es la empresa, todo el papeleo que hay y lo irrisorio del sueldo, se echará a reír en tu cara.»

Naruto procuró concentrarse en los informes antes de volver al trabajo con la cuadrilla. A medida que pasaba el día, miraba de vez en cuando el reloj para asegurarse de que no llegaba tarde a la entrevista.

Cuando entró en la cafetería, y a pesar de que se había aseado, su ropa, unos vaqueros gastados, una camisa con las mangas cortadas y unas botas de faena cubiertas de polvo y yeso, evidenciaban lo que era: un trabajador de la construcción. Sí, era el jefe, pero también era consciente de que sus maneras eran demasiado toscas para alternar con la clientela a la que esperaba atraer.

Recorrió con la mirada el pequeño café, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que se le había olvidado preguntarle a Hinata Hyuga cómo era. Se pasó la mano por la cara, frunciendo el ceño. De acuerdo. Tendría que proceder por eliminación. ¿Cuántas mujeres solas había allí? Por desgracia, al menos cinco. ¿Alguna de ellas lo miraba? Bajó la cabeza y se miró las botas, avergonzado. Todas lo estaban mirando, y dos de ellas con cara de lobas.

Una intensa sensación de alivio lo embargó al oír a su espalda una voz conocida que decía:

—Disculpe, ¿es usted el señor Uzumaki?

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la fría mirada perlada de una joven muy atractiva, vestida con un traje sastre del color de sus ojos. Tenía el pelo azul oscuro, recogido hacia atrás en un moño, y su cara era ovalada. La coronilla de su cabeza llegaba al nivel de la barbilla de Naruto.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Hyuga — contestó él, aliviado.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

—Me he sentado al fondo para que podamos hablar con más tranquilidad.

Naruto estaba tan embebido escuchando su voz que apenas entendió lo que decía. En persona, parecía aún más educada que por teléfono. Hinata Hyuga era una dama en el sentido clásico. Naruto quedó un tanto intimidado por su belleza, su aplomo y su refinada educación. Deseó haber tenido tiempo de pasar por su apartamento para cambiarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Naruto le indicó que lo precediera y al instante pudo disfrutar de una panorámica de su espalda recta, su paso seguro y su esbelta figura, que el elegante traje casi ocultaba por entero.

Se sentaron frente a frente. La camarera apareció enseguida.

—Hola, Naruto —dijo lanzándole la sonrisa seductora que siempre le dedicaba.

— Hola, Mitzi, tráeme solo una taza de café, por favor.

Mitzi miró a Hinata y señaló la taza que tenía delante.

— ¿Quiere otro café?

—No, gracias.

Cuando la camarera se marchó, Naruto miró a Hinata preguntándose por dónde empezar. Había entrevistado a docenas de mujeres, pero ese día se sentía como un tímido quinceañero en su primera cita. O como si fuera él a quien iban a entrevistar.

— Debo decirle, para empezar, que tengo muy poca experiencia como oficinista — dijo ella como si confesara un crimen—. El anuncio no pedía experiencia, pero no quiero engañarlo.

— ¿Qué tal se le da aprender? —preguntó él, sonriendo.

Hinata estaba más nerviosa que él, aunque procuraba disimularlo. Naruto se relajó un poco, se recostó en la silla y disfrutó de la vista. «Qué mujer tan guapa. Muy por encima de tus posibilidades», se dijo.

Ella asintió rápidamente.

—Dígame qué quiere que haga y lo haré.

Mitzi volvió con el café. Naruto inclinó la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de Hinata.

—Gracias —murmuró —. ¿Sabe algo sobre el negocio de la construcción?

—No, señor.

Él dio un respingo.

—Eh, que no soy tan viejo. No hace falta que me llame «señor» —notó que a Hinata le temblaba la mano que tenía apoyada junto a la taza de café. Sí, estaba nerviosa. ¿Por él? ¿Por la entrevista? Intentando que se relajara, Naruto le describió la compañía—. Fundé mi propia empresa hace algo más de tres años. Trabajo en la construcción desde que tuve edad para ponerme un cinturón de herramientas. Pero no sé nada de facturas, ni de albaranes, ni de todo ese papeleo que exige la oficina de recaudación de impuestos.

Ella tomó la taza y bebió delicadamente antes de decir:

— Según creo, el anuncio pedía una recepcionista —dijo con un leve tono de pregunta.

— Sí, porque cuando abra la oficina necesitaré a alguien que conteste al teléfono. No quiero ni pensar en los trabajos que pierdo por no revisar el contestador de mi casa más a menudo. Me meto en un proyecto y me olvido de todo lo demás, pero sé que no puedo seguir así o perderé la buena racha que tengo.

—Sí, comprendo —dijo ella lentamente. Hizo una pausa, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas. Por fin dijo—: Respecto al salario... —empezó, pero se detuvo cuando él agitó la mano, como si el salario fuera una cuestión sin importancia.

Sabía que aquella era la parte más complicada. La perdería en cuanto le dijera cuál era el sueldo. Tenía que convencerla de que aquel empleo ofrecía grandes posibilidades de ascenso. Su padre, un artista del timo, le había dado innumerables ejemplos de cómo convencer al más pintado de que el mundo era de color de rosa.

—Lo cierto es —dijo con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa segura— que tengo más encargos de los que puedo asumir, y eso que trabajo casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Los trabajos están ahí, ¿entiende?, pero de momento dispongo de escasa liquidez. Si está dispuesta a trabajar para mí, podemos establecer un sueldo inicial con la promesa en firme de que la suma aumentará regularmente a medida que crezca la empresa — aunque ella no se movió, Naruto tuvo la impresión de que se encogía en la silla. Suspiró —, ¿Cuánto esperaba ganar? —preguntó, casi conteniendo el aliento.

—No lo sé con certeza. Acabé la universidad en mayo. Necesito encontrar trabajo.

Mi madre tiene ciertos problemas de salud y no puede seguir trabajando. Sacrificó una vida cómoda para asegurarse de que mi hermano, mi hermana y yo recibiéramos una buena educación. No quiero que se preocupe por el dinero. Ya ha hecho suficiente — parecía tranquila, pero la expresión dolorosa de sus ojos dejaba entrever sus emociones.

— ¿Quiere decir que nunca ha trabajado? —preguntó él, frotándose la mejilla y dándose cuenta de que debería haberse afeitado.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—Oh, sí que he trabajado, señor Uzumaki. Pero no en una oficina. Empecé a cuidar niños a los trece años, trabajé limpiando mesas cuando estaba en el instituto y ascendí a camarera en la universidad. Así que sí, he trabajado con anterioridad —añadió suavemente.

Naruto procuró que no se le notara el asombro. Si le hubieran pedido que adivinara, habría dicho que Hinata Hyuga había nacido con una cuchara de plata en la boca y que nunca había tenido que mover un dedo para trabajar.

— ¿A qué universidad fue? —preguntó, lleno de curiosidad.

— A la Universidad Metodista del Sur. Quería estar cerca de casa y por suerte me concedieron una beca que me permitió hacerlo.

—Entonces me saca muchísima ventaja. Yo tuve una educación más bien precaria. Iba a la escuela nocturna y trabajaba durante el día —en cuanto dejó de hablar, le sorprendió haberle hablado de sus orígenes. Él nunca hablaba de su pasado. Sería como arrojar piedras sobre su propio tejado. Se apresuró a añadir—. ¿Qué estudió?

Ella sonrió una vez más.

—Le parecerá raro, teniendo en cuenta que solicito un puesto de recepcionista, pero estudié Ciencias Empresariales: contabilidad, derecho financiero, dirección de empresas...

Siguió haciéndole la lista de las asignaturas que había cursado, de las que él apenas sabía nada. Naruto tuvo que pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Cuando Hinata acabó, dijo:

—Haré un trato con usted.

—Adelante.

— Si trabaja para mí desde el lunes que viene, podrá usted decidir su salario. Revise los libros de contabilidad. Cobrará usted lo que quede tras descontar los gastos. ¿Qué le parece?

—No puede hablar en serio —la desaprobación heló sus palabras. A Naruto no le sorprendió. Su reacción demostraba que había elegido a la candidata perfecta para el puesto.

— Necesito a alguien con sus conocimientos —dijo para intentar convencerla de que no era un farsante —. ¿Piensa usted aprovecharse de mí?

Ella lo miró con reproche.

—Desde luego que no.

—Entonces no veo cuál es el problema.

—Nunca había oído tal cosa —por primera vez, lo miró con recelo.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, sé lo que está pensando, pero no, no me drogo y, aparte de una cerveza de vez en cuando, tampoco bebo.

— ¿Cómo ha adivinado lo que estaba pensando? —preguntó, asomNarutoa.

—Tiene una cara muy expresiva —contestó él, sin dejar de sonreír—. Así que... ¿se lo pensará? Puedo llevarla a la oficina. Todavía quedan muchas cosas por hacer, pero le prometo que el lunes tendrá un sitio donde trabajar —hizo una pausa, rezando para que aceptara.

— De acuerdo —aceptó ella al fin, un tanto indecisa.

—Estupendo —dijo él poniéndose en pie inmediatamente—. ¿La llevo en mi coche?

Ella se levantó más despacio y con mucha más elegancia.

—Es más fácil que lo siga yo en el mío, ¿no cree?

Él sonrió.

— Claro. Como prefiera —dejó una propina en la mesa, pagó los cafés y la acompañó fuera del local—. ¿Dónde está su coche? —ella le señaló un coche barato muy viejo, y también muy bien cuidado —. El mío está ahí —dijo Naruto, señalando su camioneta desvencijada, cuya pintura descolorida disimulaba eficazmente el polvo.

Después de acompañarla al coche, se acercó a su camioneta y entró. Esperó hasta que ella desaparcó y luego arrancó. Se dirigió a una parte antigua de la ciudad y estacionó en el aparcamiento de un edificio de ladrillo rojo de los años treinta. Algún día tendría su propio edificio, o una gran oficina en algún prestigioso rascacielos. Se quedó junto a la camioneta y esperó a que la señorita Hyuga aparcara a su lado. Había tres plazas de aparcamiento marcadas con señales que decían Reservado Construcciones Uzumaki. Aquella era la prueba física de que había ascendido en el mundo empresarial. Con la ayuda de la señorita Hyuga, nadie podría detener el crecimiento de su empresa. Naturalmente, aquel porvenir no se reflejaba aún en sus libros de cuentas, pero él sabía que el dinero llegaría a raudales en los años siguientes.

Tomaron el ascensor y subieron hasta el tercer piso sin dirigirse la palabra. La oficina estaba en el piso superior, desde el que se divisaba una agradable panorámica del centro de Konoha.

Naruto recorrió el pasillo hasta el fondo y abrió una puerta con una ventana de cristal esmerilado. Haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, dio un paso atrás y le indicó que pasara. Ella entró en la oficina recién reformada y al instante se detuvo.

— Vaya... No esperaba que fuera tan grande.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, pensé que, como voy a estar aquí algún tiempo, era preferible alquilar todo el local mientras aún estuviera disponible. Además, tendré que poner despachos para los inspectores de obra, cuando los tenga, y yo también necesitaré un despacho, igual que usted. Y tiene que haber sitio para la recepcionista y...

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—Pensaba que yo iba a ser la recepcionista.

Él asintió.

— Sí, claro, al principio. Pero, según lo veo yo, algún día será mi asistente administrativa y tendrá su propia secretaria. Si es que quiere invertir su tiempo y su energía en este trabajo, claro.

Ella se acercó a una de las ventanas y miró afuera. Los dos hombres de la cuadrilla de Naruto que estaban acabando la reforma habían dejado las herramientas esparcidas por todas partes, creyendo que nadie vería aquel desaguisado. Naruto estaba tan acostumbrado al desorden de la obra que hasta ese momento no había reparado en él. Al ver el local a través de los ojos de Hinata, entendió que ella no se mostrara tan impresionada como esperaba.

Hinata se apartó de la ventana y miró el local alzando levemente las cejas.

— ¿Está seguro de que estará acabado para el lunes? Queda menos de una semana.

— Eso no es problema. Acabaremos un par de habitaciones ahora y dejaremos el resto como almacén. Como mis clientes nunca vienen a la oficina, no hay razón para ponerla elegante.

Ella asintió, pensativa, y siguió inspeccionando la oficina. Naruto aguardó, no quería presionarla. Le había hecho la mejor oferta que podía hacerle. La decisión le correspondía a ella, pero deseaba poder mostrarle de alguna forma su visión del porvenir de la compañía. No podía ofrecerle garantías, desde luego, pero sabía que el trabajo duro producía resultados asombrosos.

Naruto la observó mientras ella daba vueltas por el local. Sin girarse, Hinata preguntó:

—Supongo que habrá muebles.

Él se echó a reír.

—Los traerán el lunes. Son de segunda mano, pero están en muy buen estado.

Ella continuó paseándose hasta que lo vio todo. Luego se acercó a él y le preguntó:

— ¿A qué hora quiere que venga el lunes?

Él lanzó un suspiro de alivio al comprender que aquello iba por el buen camino.

Desde entonces, Hinata y él formaban un equipo. Llevaban ocho años trabajando codo con codo, con eficacia y sin roces de ningún tipo. Naruto tenía la impresión de que eso se debía más a la diplomacia de Hinata que a sus habilidades comunicativas. Tras conocerla mejor, descubrió que era tan conservadora y bien educada como le había parecido durante la entrevista. Y, además, tenía una sólida ética de trabajo, cosa que él apreciaba enormemente.

Hinata llevaba años sin faltar un día al trabajo, pese a las olas de calor abrasador, las trombas de agua y las tormentas de cellisca que estallaban de vez en cuando en invierno. De modo que... ¿dónde se había metido?

Naruto no quería ni pensar qué ocurriría si Hinata no estuviera allí para ayudarlo a dirigir la compañía. Ella se encargaba de todos los asuntos administrativos, dejándole las manos libres para hacer lo que mejor se le daba: construir edificios comerciales.

Cuando Hinata llevaba ya tres años trabajando en la empresa, contrataron a más gente, incluyendo a Ino. Poco después, el departamento de contabilidad necesitó un jefe y Naruto contrató a Toneri Otsutsuki. Y, al final, Kakashi Hatake se convirtió en director administrativo.

Hinata no dejaba de asombrarlo. A menudo, lo acompañaba a las cenas de negocios. Rara vez hablaba; los clientes pensaban que estaba allí en calidad de florero. Aquella creencia le daba a Naruto cierta ventaja sobre ellos, porque Hinata tenía un don: era un genio interpretando las expresiones, el lenguaje corporal y todo lo que se daba por sentado, pero que no se decía en voz alta. Luego le contaba la impresión que le había producido la gente y le explicaba cómo ofrecerles lo que querían de la mejor manera posible. Juntos preparaban la presentación de los proyectos, utilizando los datos que ella recopilaba. Al cabo de un par de años, Hinata se había convertido más en una socia que en una mera asistente. Naruto le había ofrecido más de una vez hacerla socia de la empresa, pero ella siempre se negaba a discutir aquella cuestión.

Su relación actual inquietaba a Naruto, no solo porque Hinata no quisiera ser socia de la empresa, como merecía, sino por la atracción que sentía hacía ella. Le desagradaba la idea de estar aprovechándose de ella. Hinata era su igual en los negocios, pero ambos sabían que, socialmente, Naruto no estaba a su altura.

Él nunca le había demostrado la atracción que sentía por ella desde el día que la conoció. El miedo a que Hinata dejara la empresa si le sugería que salieran juntos le impedía hacer o decir cualquier cosa que la ofendiera.

Unas semanas atrás, habían cenado juntos para celebrar otro éxito de Construcciones Uzumaki: su primer trabajo fuera de Konoha. El proyecto no solo era fuera de Konoha; tampoco se trataba de un edificio comercial. Uno de sus clientes le había pedido a Naruto que construyera una residencia de verano para su mujer y para él en las montañas, en Kyoto.

Naruto desoyó los malos augurios de Iruka Umino, el supervisor jefe y director de proyectos de la empresa. Iruka le había dicho que construir una casa era muy diferente a construir un edificio comercial. Para empezar, el jefe de obra tenía que vérselas con la esposa del cliente, la cual podía resultar un verdadero incordio. Naruto se rió y le dijo que él tenía experiencia de sobra para afrontar aquella situación. A Iruka no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero aceptó el trabajo, como Naruto esperaba. Iruka fue invitado a la cena de celebración, pero declinó la invitación alegando que la hora de las celebraciones llegaría cuando hubieran acabado el proyecto.

Naruto y Hinata no lo veían del mismo modo. Estaban entusiasmados pensando que se abrían nuevos mercados para la empresa. Se pasaron toda la cena recordando los años que llevaban trabajando juntos y contándose anécdotas. Él se sentía alegre y tranquilo, como le ocurría siempre que estaba con Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga era su mejor amiga. En realidad, era su única amiga. Naruto no tenía tiempo para dedicarse a la vida social. Se sentía a gusto con Hinata. Y, además, confiaba en ella. Y confiaba en muy poca gente...

¿Dónde se habría metido Hinata esa mañana?

El sonido del interfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Naruto parpadeó, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba soñando despierto.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó. Y supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado ensimismado en sus cavilaciones cuando Ino dijo:

—El señor O tsutsuki está aquí.

—Gracias —dijo, consiguiendo no gruñirle en la oreja—. Dile que pase.

Naruto se irguió en la silla y se preparó para otra reunión insoportablemente aburrida y tediosa.

Otsutsuki entró en el despacho sigilosamente y cerró la puerta tras él. Miró a su alrededor.

— ¿No iba a estar presente la señorita Hyuga? —preguntó, sin molestarse en ocultar la contrariedad que le producía la idea de tener que vérselas a solas con Naruto.

— Se ha retrasado por alguna razón — contestó este con aspereza—. Pero estoy seguro de que podremos revisar los informes sin su ayuda.

Otsutsuki se sentó en una de las sillas de cuero que había frente al escritorio de Naruto. Puso un montón de carpetillas justo delante de él y se subió las gafas de montura metálica sobre el puente de la nariz, por el que volvieron a deslizarse al cabo de un momento hasta recuperar su posición original. Se aclaró la garganta cuidadosamente.

—Esperaba que la señorita Hyuga pudiera... —empezó antes de que Naruto lo interrumpiera.

—Yo también, pero la señorita Hyuga no está aquí. Así que empecemos de una vez.

Otsutsuki dio un respingo y Naruto maldijo para sus adentros. «Hinata», pensó, «será mejor que tengas una buena razón para dejarme solo con Toneri. Si no, me las pagarás».

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, justo cuando los ojos de Naruto habían empezado a girar hacia su nuca, sus plegarias se vieron recompensadas. Hinata abrió la puerta del despacho tan impecablemente vestida como siempre y con su maletín en la mano. Parecía la personificación de la mujer de negocios moderna.

A Naruto le dieron ganas de arrojarse a sus pies y de pedirle que no volviera a abandonarlo nunca más. Pero, tras comprobar que estaba a salvo, sintió que un principio de irritación se colaba en su conciencia. ¿No podía haber llamado? Si no pensaba llegar a la hora de siempre, ¿no podía haberse tomado la molestia de avisarlo?

La miró a los ojos y comprendió que, fuera lo que fuera lo que la había retrasado, no era nada bueno. Hinata nunca le había parecido tan frágil. Tenía la misma mirada angustiada que el día que supo que su madre padecía una enfermedad terminal. ¿Qué demonios le habría ocurrido?

Hinata se acercó al escritorio y se sentó elegantemente junto a Toneri.

—Lamento el retraso —dijo tranquilamente—. Y bien, ¿por dónde iban? —preguntó, mientras hojeaba el montón de papeles que Otsutsuki había dejado frente a su silla al principio de la reunión.

Cuando finalmente acabó la reunión, a Naruto le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretarla. Hinata acompañó a Toneri hasta la puerta, le dijo unas palabras amables y sonrió al escuchar su respuesta casi inaudible. Luego cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Naruto.

—Siento haber llegado tan tarde y no haberte avisado —regresó a su silla y se sentó antes de continuar—. Necesito tomarme una excedencia, Naruto. Si no te viene bien, naturalmente entenderé que quieras reemplazarme.

~§¤§~

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, este fic será corto y tendrá 12 capítulos más el epilogo. Nos vemos mañana con otro capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Annette Broadrick, con el título de "Matrimonio bajo amenaza". Toda la genialidad de este Fic es obra de ella.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, derechos reservados para el gran Kishimoto

(Para los que leyeron el primer capítulo, en un principio puse como lugar de residencia al "país del fuego" pero después de analizarlo lo cambie a Konoha, Japón. Si es un mundo alterno y no ninja, tranquilamente puede ubicarse en Japón)

 **Capítulo 2**

NARUTO la miró, aturdido. Menos mal que estaba sentado. Si no, se habría caído redondo al suelo de la impresión.

Hinata acababa de verbalizar su miedo más arraigado, solo que él no lo había sabido hasta ese momento. La constricción que sentía en el pecho le dificultaba la respiración. Se preguntó si iba a darle un ataque al corazón.

Ella permanecía sentada, esperando que dijera algo. Pero la mente se le había quedado en blanco. ¿Hinata quería tomarse una excedencia? ¿Sabiendo que él apenas podía pasarse una mañana sin ella?

Entonces lo entendió. ¡Estaba bromeando!

—De acuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que quieres otro aumento? Si es así, ya lo tienes.

Hinata se inclinó hacia delante.

— Sé que todo esto es muy repentino, Naruto, y lamento que mi ausencia te cause

Algún inconveniente. Después de considerar seriamente todas mis opciones, creo que lo mejor para todos es que me vaya por algún tiempo.

No estaba bromeando.

Naruto tragó saliva, intentando refrenarse para no saltar por encima de la mesa y estrangularla. Hinata había presenciado sus arrebatos de furia a lo largo de los años, pero nunca habían sido dirigidos contra ella. Se sintió desolado ante la idea de que pudiera marcharse tan fácilmente de una empresa que había ayudado a construir.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para que cambies de idea o ya has tomado una decisión? — preguntó dócilmente. Solo sus manos crispadas sobre la mesa traslucían su agitación. Pero ella no pareció notarlo.

Hinata suspiró y miró hacia la ventana un momento antes de volverse hacia él.

— No he querido molestarte con todo esto—dijo finalmente.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya me has molestado. Ahora, dime, Hinata, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Ella se recostó en la silla y le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

— ¿Serviría de algo que te dijera que se trata de algo personal y que no tiene nada que ver con la empresa?

—Me alegra saberlo. Pero ahora dime qué pasa.

—Me lo vas a poner difícil, ¿verdad? — dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Él se inclinó hacia delante.

—No sabes lo difícil que te lo voy a poner si en este preciso momento no empiezas á explicarme qué pasa —pronunció cada palabra vocalizando con cuidado.

Hinata se irguió y apoyó las manos unidas sobre la mesa.

—Hace unas semanas, encontré una nota anónima en el buzón de mi apartamento. Era la primera vez que me pasaba una cosa así.

— ¿Qué decía la nota?

—No lo recuerdo exactamente. La firmaba «tu admirador secreto». Al principio, las notas no me preocuparon...

— ¿Las notas? ¿Es que recibiste más de una?

Ella asintió.

—Cada semana, más o menos, y decían cosas como: «Me alegro tanto de conocerte... Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo...», esa clase de cosas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo se hicieron más... más... personales — se sonrojó—. El que las escribía decía que quería abrazarme, besarme... y... eh... —Naruto se dio cuenta de que se sentía incómoda hablándole de aquel asunto—. Yo tiraba las notas en cuanto las veía. Intentaba no preocuparme porque sabía que no podía hacer nada. Y eso es justamente lo que me ha dicho la policía.

Naruto se quedó helado.

— ¿La policía?

— Sí. Eso es lo que he hecho esta mañana: ir a la policía.

A Naruto no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo. Hinata había estado recibiendo anónimos que la habían obligado a acudir a la policía y no le había dicho nada. Se preguntaba por qué. ¿De veras no lo consideraba más que su jefe?

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que acudieras a la policía?

Ella se mordió el labio y Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

— Anoche llegué tarde a casa y me fui derecha a la cama. Esta mañana me duché y me vestí, como siempre. Cuando me acerqué a la cómoda a recoger unos pendientes, vi que encima había una nota doblada. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba allí —impresionado, Naruto estuvo a punto de saltar de la silla, pero sabía que debía refrenarse hasta que le contara todos los detalles —. Al principio, pensé que era de mi asistenta, que había estado en casa el día anterior. Pero generalmente me deja los mensajes junto al teléfono de la cocina. Cuando la abrí, vi que la firmaba «tu admirador secreto» —mientras hablaba, Hinata se había estado mirando las manos. En ese momento levantó la mirada hacia él. Parecía aterrorizada. Intentó mantener la calma al hablar—. Quienquiera que sea, estuvo en mi apartamento ayer, o incluso anoche. Llamé inmediatamente a mi asistenta, pero me dijo que no había visto a nadie. Como le he dicho a la policía, creo que quienquiera que escribiera esa nota, tuvo que ponerla ahí mientras yo dormía — se tapó los ojos un momento y luego continuó— .Me entró pánico cuando vi la nota. Por un momento, imaginé incluso que ese tipo seguía allí, agazapado en el armario, pero luego recordé que lo habría visto al vestirme. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que salir del apartamento. Así que me fui a la policía.

— ¿Y te dijeron que no podían hacer nada?

— Más o menos. Después de esperar más de una hora para hablar con alguien, le conté lo que pasaba al hombre que me atendió. Me escuchó, me hizo unas preguntas y redactó un informe. Le di la nota que había encontrado encima de la cómoda, la única que conservaba. Me preguntó si había roto recientemente con algún novio que tuviera llave de mi casa. Le dije que no, por supuesto. Y él me dijo que, aunque la nota sugería que alguien había entrado ilegalmente en mi apartamento, no tenían suficiente personal para encargarse de esa clase de denuncias. Al final, me sugirió que me marchara de la ciudad una temporada.

— ¿Por eso quieres una excedencia?

Ella asintió.

—No creo que pueda pasar en mi casa ni una noche más sabiendo que alguien puede entrar sin yo saberlo. He pensado que podría tomarme un descanso y decidir qué hago. No es que no me guste trabajar aquí, pero hasta que encuentre una solución a este asunto, no creo que pueda serle muy útil a la empresa.

Esa vez fue a Naruto a quien le entró el pánico. De ningún modo iba a consentir que Hinata se marchara Dios sabía dónde. Viviría angustiado por ella. ¿Y si aquel tipo la seguía? Pensando atropelladamente, dijo:

—Entiendo tu preocupación, Hinata — empezó—. Creo que si nos sentamos y analizamos lo que ha pasado, podremos... —el interfono los interrumpió. Sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación, Naruto apretó el botón y gruñó—.¿Sí?.

— Siento interrumpir —dijo Ino—. Tengo a Iruka en la línea tres. Dice que necesita hablar contigo. ¿Qué le digo?

—Pásame la llamada —dijo Naruto con resignación. Levantó el teléfono y dijo — : Hola, Iruka, ¿qué tal te va?

—Esta vez estoy dispuesto a presentar la dimisión, Naruto. ¡Ya estoy harto!

Naruto miró a Hinata.

—Parece que hoy a todos os da por lo mismo. ¿Qué pasa?

—La mujer de Hiruzen Sarutobi se presentó en la obra hace dos semanas y ha decidido supervisar personalmente la construcción de su casa. Me ha dejado bien claro que no está contenta con nuestro trabajo. Hoy me ha dicho que quería reunirse inmediatamente contigo, en la obra, ¿entiendes?, para que le expliques por qué no se toman en cuenta sus sugerencias.

— ¿Dónde está Hiruzen?

—Y yo qué sé. Se habrá escondido en alguna parte hasta que la casa esté terminada. Mira, sé que estás muy ilusionado con este proyecto, pero te lo digo desde ahora mismo: si conseguimos acabar la obra sin que nos demanden, podremos darnos por satisfechos.

Iruka trabajaba con él desde el principio, y Naruto sabía que debía hacerle caso. Si decía que la situación era seria, tenía que creerlo. Percibiendo su irritación, Naruto utilizó un tono deliberadamente ligero al contestar:

— ¿Tan mal están las cosas?

— Peor que mal —contestó Iruka —. ¿Cuándo puedes venir?

Naruto no había apartado los ojos de Hinata durante la conversación. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina. Tal vez aquello le viniera bien. No quería perder a Hinata, ni siquiera unos días, y mucho menos semanas o meses. Revisó mentalmente sus compromisos y se dio cuenta de que nada había salido según sus planes desde que esa mañana, al llegar a la oficina, había descubierto que Hinata no estaba en su puesto. Miró su agenda y le dijo a Iruka:

— Creo que puedo estar en Kyoto a eso de las cinco.

Iruka soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Estupendo. Iré a recogerte al aeropuerto. Estamos a unos cuarenta kilómetros de Kyoto. Te contaré los detalles por el camino.

—De acuerdo. Ah, Iruka...

— ¿Sí? —Iruka parecía mucho más tranquilo.

—Tómate el resto del día libre. Órdenes del jefe.

La carcajada de Iruka resonó en toda la habitación. Hinata sonrió.

—No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces. Nos veremos sobre las cinco —dijo, y colgó.

Naruto cortó la conexión y marcó otro número. Cuando respondió una voz, dijo:

— Choji, ¿cuándo puedes tener listo el avión?

Choji Akimichi, el piloto del jet de la compañía, contestó sin vacilar:

—Dentro de una hora. ¿Adónde vamos?

—A Kyoto. Hinata y yo comeremos algo rápido y te veremos en el hangar —colgó sin mirarla y aguardó. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

—No puedo ir a Kyoto contigo, Naruto. He de hacer las maletas para marcharme de la ciudad lo antes posible. Creía que te lo había dejado claro.

Naruto sonrió y extendió los brazos, desperezándose.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? Eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer. Creo que Iruka ha dado con la solución perfecta sin darse cuenta. Puedes marcharte de la ciudad y seguir trabajando al mismo tiempo.

Al ver la expresión enojada de Hinata, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Ya se sentía mejor. Había ganado algún tiempo hasta que se le ocurriera otra solución.

—Irme a Kyoto es solo un arreglo temporal, Naruto —dijo ella, como si intentara razonar con un niño obstinado.

Él asintió, sintiéndose mejor a medida que sopesaba su plan improvisado.

—Por supuesto que es temporal, pero el viaje nos dará tiempo para encontrar otra solución —contestó él, utilizando el mismo tono que ella.

—Ya he pensado en todas las opciones — empezaba a irritarse—. Y lo mejor es que me tome una excedencia.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quizás a mí se me ocurra algo distinto. ¿Qué puedes perder?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— Solo sería posponer lo inevitable, Naruto, y tú lo sabes.

—Hazme caso, ¿quieres? — Se levantó y rodeó el escritorio—. Vamos a comer algo antes de irnos al aeropuerto.

—No puedo irme contigo así, tan de repente. Necesito ropa y...

—Allí puedes comprar todo lo que necesites. Vamos —recogió su maletín, en el que siempre llevaba una camisa limpia, ropa interior y calcetines y, dejándose llevar por un impulso, la asió de la mano para levantarla de la silla. Aquel contacto inesperado los sorprendió a ambos.

Desde el día que la contratara, Naruto había evitado cuidadosamente cualquier contacto físico con Hinata. Sabía que lo más sensato era mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de ella.

Hinata se levantó y al instante apartó la mano, dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo con aquella solución.

—Esto no es buena idea, ¿sabes? —dijo con obstinación.

— Al contrario —contestó él sonriendo—. Estoy convencido de que es una idea brillante. Venga, vamos a comer algo. Estoy muerto de hambre.

Hinata lo siguió fuera del despacho, sin duda con la intención de seguir rebatiendo sus argumentos, pensó Naruto. Él se detuvo frente a la mesa de su secretaria.

—Ino, cancela todos los compromisos que teníamos esta semana —miró su reloj e hizo una mueca—. Seguramente Kakashi ya se habrá ido a comer.

Kakashi Hatake había asumido la onerosa tarea de dirigir la oficina cinco años atrás. Tenía una habilidad pasmosa para hacer que todo funcionara suavemente. Pero, dado que Hinata y Naruto rara vez se ausentaban al mismo tiempo, Naruto nunca había tenido que confiar en él para que llevara las riendas del negocio. Aquella era una oportunidad excelente para ver qué tal asumía esa responsabilidad.

— Por favor, mándale un mensaje y dile que nos vamos de la ciudad unos días y que se ocupe de todo. Si necesita ponerse en contacto conmigo, que me llame al móvil. Asegúrate de darle el número. Si pasa algo que no se sienta cualificado para resolver, dile que me llame inmediatamente —Ino anotó las instrucciones sin perder una palabra.

Ino Yamanaka también llevaba cinco años en la empresa. A sus treinta y pico años, era una especie de turbina humana: se encargaba del papeleo de Hinata y de Naruto sin mostrarse nunca irritada ni estresada. Naruto apreciaba que no fuera chismosa, que mantuviera la confidencialidad de su trabajo y que poseyera un talante agradable.

Ino revisó rápidamente la agenda y le recordó las citas que iba a cancelar. Naruto le sugirió que volviera a fijarlas para la semana siguiente.

—Diles que me ha surgido un imprevisto y que he tenido que salir de la ciudad — concluyó.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

— Que tengáis buen viaje.

Hinata y él recorrieron el pasillo que llevaba a la espaciosa recepción. Moegi, la joven recepcionista, les sonrió. Naruto hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a la entrada, en cuyas puertas de cristal se leía Construcciones Uzumaki.

Mientras esperaban el ascensor, bajaban al garaje y se dirigían a su deportivo, Naruto fue revisando mentalmente lo que Hinata le había dicho. A veces, la insistencia de Hinata en mostrarse autosuficiente lo sacaba de quicio. Pero, por otra parte, eso era lo que la hacía tan buena en su trabajo.

Ella rompió el silencio cuando llegaron al coche.

—Todo esto es innecesario, ¿sabes? — dijo mostrándose algo más reconciliada con la idea del viaje. Lo miró fijamente mientras él le abría la puerta del lado del pasajero. Se deslizó dentro del coche con más elegancia que la mayoría de las mujeres que Naruto conocía. Pero, claro, Hinata siempre estaba envuelta en un aire de refinamiento.

Durante los años que llevaba trabajando para él, había logrado pulir algunas de las tosquedades de Naruto, evitando con ello que este se sintiera desmañado y se avergonzara de su falta de sofisticación.

Naruto se sentó tras el volante, cerró la puerta del coche y encendió el motor, que empezó a ronronear como un gato bien alimentado. Sonrió. Antes de comprarse el deportivo, solo había tenido camionetas, lo más práctico para el negocio. Durante años, a pesar de saber que podía comprarse cualquier coche que se le antojara, siguió conduciendo camionetas de carga... hasta que, tres meses atrás, vio en un escaparate aquel juguetito, y las líneas aerodinámicas y la potencia del Porsche dieron al traste con el utilitarismo de las camionetas. No tenía mala conciencia por ello. Dudaba que la tuviera nunca. Aquel coche era la prueba palpable de que había alcanzado el éxito. Éxito que consistía en haber dejado atrás su vida anterior. El pasado ya no lo atormentaba porque se había demostrado a sí mismo que no era un perdedor. Su nuevo Porsche le recordaba que era un triunfador cada vez que lo veía.

Hinata se forzó a recostarse en el asiento del avión. Cerró los ojos, temiendo ya el momento paralizador en que el jet abandonaría la Madre Tierra y se lanzaría raudamente al aire, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad.

No le gustaba volar. En realidad, detestaba volar, y normalmente se las ingeniaba para evitarlo. Pero con Naruto no valía discutir.

De todos modos, él no sabía que le daba miedo volar. Hinata nunca se lo había dicho. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué hablarle de aquella debilidad? En algún momento, durante los años que llevaban trabajando juntos, Naruto había llegado a la conclusión de que Hinata era descendiente directa de Wonder Woman, la heroína de cómic: parecía creer que, fuera lo que fuera lo que le pidiera, lo haría con toda facilidad. Pero se equivocaba. Y, sin embargo, por alguna razón, ella se había esforzado con diligencia en mantener intacta aquella ilusión.

Hasta ese día. En ese momento, solo deseaba acurrucarse en algún lugar y pasarse un año durmiendo. Se aferró a los brazos del asiento cuando el avión avanzó por la pista a toda velocidad y saltó al cielo. Pidió al cielo que no la dejara hacer el ridículo poniéndose histérica. No quería pasarse todo el viaje hasta Kyoto haciendo pucheros.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta de que Naruto se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y se levantaba del asiento contiguo al suyo. El jet contenía una oficina perfectamente equipada, de modo que su jefe podía mantenerse al corriente de todo lo que sucedía en la empresa, allá donde estuviera.

Hinata mantuvo los ojos cerrados y procuró concentrarse en los ruidos del avión. Quizá, si se mantenía alerta, notaría si se desprendía un ala o algo así, y podría avisar a Choji rápidamente.

Confiaba en que Naruto aplacara a la señora Sarutobi. Estaba entusiasmado desde que Hiruzen Sarutobi le había pedido que construyera su casa de vacaciones en las montañas. Iruka no tenía motivos para preocuparse. Naruto poseía un don: era capaz de convencer a cualquiera de que su manera de trabajar era la mejor. El hecho de que ella estuviera allí, en el avión, demostraba sus dotes de persuasión. Dotes que había utilizado con éxito en otras ocasiones.

Años antes, la había convencido de que, si lo ayudaba a levantar la empresa de sus sueños, no solo obtendría riqueza sino también una enorme dosis de satisfacción. ¿Qué mujer normal, con sangre en las venas, no se habría enamorado de él? Naturalmente, Hinata nunca le había revelado sus sentimientos. Eso no solamente habría dado al traste con su carrera, sino que también habría puesto en fuga a Naruto Uzumaki.

Estuvo a punto de sonreír al pensarlo, pero no quería que Naruto se diera cuenta de que no estaba dormida. Si no, se empeñaría en seguir hablando de su plan. Y Hinata no se sentía con ánimos de mantener otro asalto con él sobre aquel tema.

Rara vez hablaba de su vida privada con Naruto. Uno de sus métodos para evitar entrar en temas tortuosos era contestar a las ocasionales preguntas de Naruto, preguntándole a su vez por su vida social. En todos aquellos años, él siempre se había mostrado muy abierto a la hora de contarle con quién salía o dejaba de salir. Hinata no sabía qué era peor: si imaginarse a Naruto con todas aquellas mujeres u oírle hablar de ello. Hinata se había formado una idea bastante precisa de su vida amorosa. Naruto no poseía ni un ápice de romanticismo, lo cual era una lástima, siendo como era uno de esos hombres con el que toda mujer fantasearía.

El trabajo en la construcción había moldeado las fibras y los sólidos músculos de su figura alta y fornida. Había adquirido lo que parecía un bronceado permanente, resultado de años de trabajo al aire libre. Hinata no sabía cómo lograba mantener aquella apariencia tan atractiva ahora que pasaba gran parte del día en el despacho, pero no cabía duda de que un cuerpo recio palpitaba bajo sus costosos trajes a medida.

Como solía decir sucintamente una de sus amigas, si Hinata no se hubiera enamorado de él después de trabajar tantos años a su lado, alguien tendría que haberle tomado el pulso para asegurarse de que estaba viva. Naruto siempre atraía la atención de las mujeres, casadas o solteras, pero la admiración que despertaba no parecía interesarle. No podía decirse que fuera guapo en un sentido clásico, pues su rostro poseía una dureza casi excesiva. Sin embargo, Hinata no lograba entender que fuera tan ajeno a su capacidad de seducir a cualquier mujer que se le antojara. Habiendo conocido a otros hombres que utilizaban sus dotes de seducción para aprovecharse de mujeres que podían ofrecerles contactos empresariales, Hinata sabía que, en ese sentido, Naruto era un hombre excepcional. Nunca utilizaba su atractivo sexual como arma de manipulación.

Sabía que a veces salía con hijas de grandes empresarios de Konoha, no porque él se lo dijera expresamente, sino porque a menudo aparecía en las fotografías de las páginas de sociedad de los periódicos locales. Hinata sabía cuándo había dejado de salir con alguna de aquellas mujeres por el montón de mensajes que recibía, suplicándole una llamada.

Recordaba una noche, más o menos un año después de empezar a trabajar para él. Se habían quedado trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina. Como siempre, Naruto la invitó a cenar. Después de comer, la sorprendió hablándole de un par de mujeres con las que había salido, lo cual le ofreció a Hinata un nuevo atisbo de sus complicados procesos mentales. Estaban tomando el café cuando, en un raro estallido de curiosidad, ella le preguntó:

—He notado que Koyuki Kazahana te ha llamado con frecuencia en los últimos días. ¿Es que hay algún problema en vuestra relación?

Él dio un respingo, y Hinata deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

—El problema es que ella cree que tenemos una relación —contestó él con fastidio. Debió de percibir la sorpresa de Hinata al oír su comentario, porque añadió—: Verás, Koyuki siempre obtiene lo que quiere y lo que su padre puede comprarle, o sea, muchísimas cosas, dado el saldo bancario de Sōsetsu Kazahana. Se presentaba cada vez que su padre y yo nos reuníamos para planear su última, fusión empresarial, y se quedaba a comer con nosotros, sugiriendo con escasa sutileza que estaba libre para cenar.

Tomó un sorbo de café y Hinata esperó que continuara su historia, porque le parecía buena. No había muchos nombres, o más bien ninguno que ella conociera, que no se sintieran halagados por el hecho de ser objeto de las atenciones de la señorita Kazahana, atenciones que sin duda les darían la ocasión de intimar con la familia de Sōsetsu Kazahana.

Hinata mantuvo la vista fija en el café, pues no quería que Naruto notara que sus comentarios habían despertado una curiosidad sin duda mórbida respecto a su vida amorosa.

— No pretendo excusarme por mi comportamiento — dijo él tras una larga pausa—. Koyuki es atractiva, inteligente y divertida. Pero a veces resulta un tanto exigente. No le gusta que trabaje tantas horas, porque está acostumbrada a tener siempre un acompañante a su disposición. Cuando le expliqué que era muy libre de buscarse a otro, ya que yo no siempre podía estar a la altura de sus exigencias, se echó a llorar y dijo cosas de las que sé que se arrepiente. Comprendí que, dado que parecía creer que íbamos a comprometernos, debía salir de su vida inmediatamente. Y eso hice —su tono firme indicaba que había tomado una resolución—. Pero no estoy seguro de que ella me crea.

— ¿Por eso llama tanto? —preguntó Hinata con una leve sonrisa. Él se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo. Habrá descubierto que yo no iba a seguirle el juego cuando se negó a ponerse al teléfono las veces que encontré tiempo para llamarla. Supongo que quería ponerme celoso —sonrió de mala gana—. Pero eso no funciona conmigo.

—Entonces imagino que no buscas un compromiso a largo plazo, ¿no? —preguntó ella en tono ligero.

—Ya tengo uno —contestó él, recostándose cómodamente en la mullida butaca del restaurante.

Hinata procuró disimular su estupor. No sabía de ninguna mujer que hubiera salido más de un par de meses con Naruto desde que trabajaba para él.

—Entiendo —dijo—. ¿La conozco?

Él sonrió.

—No se trata de una mujer, sino de la empresa, Hinata. Pensaba que tú lo entenderías mejor que nadie.

—Ah —dijo ella, sintiéndose profundamente aliviada porque no se refiriese a otra mujer, lo cual era una estupidez por su parte. ¿A ella qué más le daba?

—Comprendí hace mucho tiempo —prosiguió él— que las relaciones amorosas nunca funcionan a largo plazo. Además, exigen demasiado tiempo y energía. Casi todas las mujeres que conozco buscan un marido o un padre para sus futuros hijos. Como yo no pienso ser ni una cosa ni otra, rara vez estoy con una mujer más de unos pocos meses.

Mientras el avión ponía rumbo al este, Hinata recordó cada palabra que Naruto había dicho aquella noche. En aquel momento se había sentido en cierto modo aliviada por no tener que presenciar algún día cómo se casaba su jefe con una hermosa novia. Sin embargo, sus palabras le hicieron preguntarse por qué estaba tan seguro de que nunca se casaría. Unos años antes había tenido ocasión de captar un atisbo de su pasado, pasado que él guardaba celosamente. Un día que él estaba de viaje, Ino le había pasado una de sus llamadas.

— Soy Hinata Hyuga, la ayudante del señor Uzumaki —dijo—. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—No, a menos que por casualidad esté sentada en las rodillas de Naruto. Quiero hablar con mi hijo y pienso hacerlo. Así que pásemelo. Ahora mismo.

Naruto nunca hablaba de su familia. Por alguna razón, Hinata siempre había tenido la impresión de que sus padres estaban muertos. Pero, obviamente, se equivocaba.

—Lo siento, señor Uzumaki —dijo amablemente—. Naruto está de viaje. No volverá hasta finales de esta semana. ¿Quiere que le dé algún recado de su parte?

Oyó un nítido gruñido de fastidio antes de que el hombre dijese:

— Sí, ¿por qué no le dice una cosa? Pregúntele por qué nunca me devuelve las llamadas. Pregúntele por qué hizo como si yo fuera transparente la semana pasada, cuando salía de una de esas fiestas de postín en el hotel Marriott. Y pregúntele por qué se niega a verme, olvidando por completo los esfuerzos que hice durante años para sacarlo adelante. Hinata contestó en tono vacilante: — Sí, señor Uzumaki, le daré su mensaje. —Y dígale que espero tener noticias suyas en cuanto regrese a la ciudad. —Lo haré —dijo ella suavemente. —Ah, y para que se entere: no me llamo Uzumaki. Me llamo Minato Namikaze —colgó el teléfono bruscamente y Hinata dio un respingo, asombrada.

Anotó cuidadosamente todo lo que el hombre le había dicho y puso la nota en medio del escritorio de Naruto para que la viera en cuanto regresara. La primera vez que entró en su despacho tras su vuelta, vio que el mensaje mecanografiado estaba en la papelera, hecho una bola. Ninguno de los dos mencionó la llamada ni la nota. Hinata nunca se había creído con derecho a preguntarle por sus padres, y Naruto, ciertamente, no parecía inclinado a darle explicaciones.

¿Lo había criado su padre? ¿Qué le había sucedido a su madre? ¿Tenía la relación de sus padres algo que ver con el rechazo que sentía hacia el matrimonio? Quién sabía.

Aquella llamada fue la única oportunidad que tuvo Hinata de vislumbrar su pasado. Tenía la impresión de que entendería mejor a Naruto si este le hablaba de su infancia, pero nunca parecía dispuesto a hacerlo.

Por otro lado, se había mostrado sumamente afectuoso cuando a la madre de Hinata le diagnosticaron una enfermedad mortal. Le dijo que se quedara en casa para cuidar a su madre y siguió pagándole el sueldo a pesar de las protestas de Hinata. Además, se hizo cargo de los gastos médicos que el seguro de su madre no cubría. Hinata quedó destrozada porque no pudo quedarse con su madre más que unas pocas semanas antes de que esta sucumbiera a la enfermedad. Ella se encargó de los trámites del entierro, lo cual era lógico, pues su hermano, la familia de este y su hermana, que era soltera, vivían en Osaka. Ella era la única que había permanecido con su madre hasta el final.

Había perdido a su madre cuatro años atrás y todavía la echaba de menos. Le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a su ausencia. Y Naruto le había prestado todo su apoyo. De modo que tenía corazón, aunque no quisiera que se corriera la voz. Eso podía arruinar su reputación de hombre de negocios duro e implacable.

— ¿Hinata?

Ella se incorporó, sobresaltada, y abrió los ojos.

— ¿Sí? —dijo con voz crispada.

Él sonrió.

—No, no vamos a estrellarnos, así que relájate si es posible.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No sé por qué, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que te da miedo volar.

Quién iba a decir que su capacidad de observación acertaría en algo así, habiendo tantas cosas que le pasaban inadvertidas, pensó Hinata, irritada.

—No sé de dónde has sacado esa idea — contestó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

Él alzó una ceja con fingida sorpresa.

— No me digas —dijo, divertido —. Cuando despegamos, te aferraste a los brazos de la butaca con tanta fuerza que has dejado las marcas de las uñas en el cuero.

Ella miró rápidamente los brazos de la butaca para asegurarse de que no había hecho tal cosa, pero al oír la risa de Naruto comprendió que se había traicionado.

—No vuelo muy a menudo —admitió, intentando conservar su aplomo, que parecía disolverse rápidamente.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé. Y también sé que estuviste a punto de revelarte cuando subimos al avión.

—Eso es porque no hay ninguna razón para que yo haga este viaje —contestó ella poniéndose a la defensiva.

— A mí se me ocurren unas cuantas a bote pronto, pero este no es momento para discutirlas.

Hinata miró a su alrededor y volvió a aferrarse a los brazos de la butaca.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Naruto le lanzó su sonrisa de medio lado, aquella sonrisa que hacía que a Hinata se le derritiera el corazón por muy enfadada que estuviera con él, y dijo:

—El comandante dice que aterrizaremos dentro de media hora, más o menos. Pensé que querrías saberlo.

Ella asintió y se levantó.

—Gracias —dijo, envolviéndose de dignidad como si de un manto protector se tratara—. Voy a refrescarme un poco —se fue al aseo y cerró la puerta firmemente tras ella antes de mirarse al espejo.

Su reflejo no resultaba tranquilizador. Por alguna razón, su tez había adquirido un color bilioso.

Se lavó la cara y las manos y se frotó las mejillas para ver si recuperaban su color. A veces, las agudas observaciones de Naruto la pillaban con la guardia baja. Ya que iba a pasar con él los días siguientes, debía cuidar cada expresión y cada palabra. Naruto no debía adivinar lo que se escondía bajo su fachada de profesionalidad.

Tras secarse la cara, cepillarse el pelo y repasarse los labios, Hinata regresó a su asiento. Naruto ya estaba sentado en el asiento de al lado. En cuanto ella se abrochó el cinturón, la tomó de la mano derecha con firmeza y dijo:

— Tranquilízate, Hinata. No permitiré que te pase nada.

Hinata no sabía si se refería a su misterioso admirador o a aquel vuelo interminable, pero no le importaba. Sus palabras llegaban demasiado tarde. Algo le había ocurrido, algo sobre lo que Naruto Uzumaki no tenía control alguno. Tenía el corazón de Hinata en sus manos, aunque él no lo supiera.

~§¤§~

Gracias por los votos y sus comentarios 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Annette Broadrick, con el título de "Matrimonio bajo amenaza". Toda la genialidad de este Fic es obra de ella.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, derechos reservados para el gran Kishimoto

 **Capítulo 3**

HINATA mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza y siguió apretando la mano de Naruto durante el aterrizaje. Ya no le importaba mostrar su miedo. Se había delatado durante aquel vuelo, y no había marcha atrás.

En cuanto el avión se detuvo en el hangar, Naruto dijo:

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —cuando los abrió, él la estaba observando con una sonrisa burlona—. No pasa nada, Hinata. Estamos sanos y salvos y necesito que me devuelvas la mano para quitarme el cinturón de seguridad.

Hinata se sintió avergonzada. Apartó la mano y se desabrochó torpemente el cinturón. Él se levantó y le tendió la mano.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó con lo que a Hinata le pareció un regocijo fuera de lugar.

— Todo esto te parece muy divertido, ¿no? —preguntó sin aceptar su mano y levantándose al tiempo que deslizaba la correa del bolso sobre el hombro.

—Has de reconocer que muy pocas veces te veo sin esa fachada de eficacia y formalidad que llevas puesta como una coraza. Al menos, deja que disfrute del espectáculo unos minutos.

Ella recogió su maletín, pasó al lado de Naruto y se dirigió a la puerta que el piloto ya había abierto.

—Déjame en paz —masculló, enfadada, y le lanzó al piloto una sonrisa para que viera que no estaba molesta con él.

Cuando iba bajando la escalerilla, vio a Iruka apoyado contra un Jeep último modelo. Lo saludó con la mano, sintiendo una sensación de alivio que sabía desproporcionada para la ocasión, pero no iba a ponerse a analizar aquello en ese momento.

Había tenido un mal día. La ridícula insistencia de Naruto en protegerla solo había acrecentado su nerviosismo. Pero al menos tendría a Iruka para apoyarla, si durante el viaje necesitaba distanciarse de Naruto.

Iruka tenía unos cincuenta y cinco años y una cabeza bastante dura y cubierta de canas. Era arisco, tenaz y sumamente eficiente. Y era todo corazón. Hinata nunca olvidaría su cara resplandeciente cuando, el año anterior, llevó a la oficina las fotos de su primera nieta, una niña recién nacida.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el sólido suelo de asfalto, Hinata lanzó un profundo suspiro de alivio y se acercó a Iruka sin mirar si Naruto iba tras ella. Cuando llegó junto al Jeep, el capataz se incorporó y le dio un rápido abrazo.

—Me alegro de verte, Iruka —dijo ella.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró fijamente.

—Estás un poco mustia, cariño. ¿Qué te ha hecho el jefe esta vez? —preguntó, preocupado.

Naruto dijo desde algún lugar a espaldas de Hinata:

—La he obligado a subirse en un avión, según parece. No sé cómo se las ha apañado todos estos años para ocultarme que le da miedo volar —los dos hombres se dieron la mano.

Al subir al Jeep, Iruka dijo:

—He de admitir que me sorprendió saber que Hinata iba a venir. Pensé que a lo mejor te daba miedo enfrentarte solo a la señora Sarutobi.

Hinata agradeció ir sentada justo detrás de Naruto. Así podía sonreír sin miedo a que su jefe la viera. Miró al frente y vio los ojos de Iruka en el espejo retrovisor. Este le hizo un guiño antes de devolver su atención a la carretera.

—Hinata necesitaba salir de la ciudad unos días —dijo Naruto despreocupadamente—. Estábamos hablando de ello cuando llamaste. Pensé que así mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Iruka la miró nuevamente por el retrovisor.

— ¿Y por qué tenías que irte de la ciudad? ¿Es que ha pasado algo desde que me fui?

Ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y dijo:

— Ah, no, nada. Solo quería tomarme unas vacaciones —le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y parpadeó, asombrada, al ver que Iruka se echaba a reír a carcajadas, como si recordara una broma privada.

—Bueno, eso ciertamente explica el pánico de Naruto —dijo Iruka al cabo de un momento —. Hinata, ¿acaso no sabes que la empresa se colapsaría si no te tuviéramos a ti para mediar con el jefe?

Naruto giró la cabeza hacia Iruka, ofreciéndole a Hinata una vista de su perfil. Su recia mandíbula pareció aún más pronunciada cuando dijo:

—Pues tú no pareces tener problemas para tratar conmigo sin la ayuda de Hinata.

Iruka siguió mirando la carretera que llevaba a la autopista.

—Bueno, sí, pero en mi caso es porque, si me despidieras, siempre podría jubilarme.

Naruto soltó un bufido.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Ya te estoy viendo metido en tu casa, jugando con tu nietecita todo el santo día. Al cabo de una semana, te subirías por las paredes de aburrimiento.

Iruka se echó a reír nuevamente.

—Puede que tengas razón. Pero no lo sabré hasta que lo pruebe —luego, en un tono más serio, preguntó—. ¿Quieres que te ponga al corriente de las quejas de la señora Sarutobi?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—No, espera hasta que nos hayamos instalado. ¿Hay sitio para nosotros en el chalet que alquilaste?

Iruka asintió.

—Claro. Hay tres habitaciones y tres baños. La casa está en la falda de una colina bastante alta que da sobre un campo de golf. En el piso de arriba está el dormitorio principal; en el del medio, el salón—comedor y la cocina; y en el de abajo hay otros dos dormitorios. Las vistas son fantásticas. No me llevará mucho tiempo sacar mis cosas de la habitación principal.

—Tonterías. No quiero que te muevas de tu habitación. Nosotros no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, así que no hace falta que te molestes. Estoy seguro de que las otras habitaciones nos servirán.

Iruka lanzó otra mirada por el espejo retrovisor, alzando las cejas ligeramente. Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Así que Iruka lo decía por ella, pensó, divertida. Francamente, a ella no le importaba qué habitación le dieran para dormir. A pesar de que aún era temprano, estaba deseando dar por terminado el día y buscar el dulce olvido del sueño.

—Según parece, has encontrado una casa estupenda —dijo Naruto mirando el paisaje rural que atravesaban.

—Es lo mejor de este proyecto, al menos de momento. ¿Sabes que la casa da sobre un lago? Me han dicho que en esa zona se han rodado varias películas.

Hinata se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿De veras? ¿Cuáles?

—Solo recuerdo un par: Dirty Dancing y El último mohicano. Creo que a los lugareños les gusta decírselo a los turistas, que en verano vienen en manada —al cabo de un momento, Iruka añadió —. Lástima que no me guste el golf. Esta semana podría haber bajado al campo a desfogarme dándole al palo. Habría sido fantástico imaginarme que golpeaba la cara de la señora Sarutobi en cada bola.

Naruto se recostó en su asiento, riendo. —Vaya, Iruka, empiezo a pensar que no te gusta la esposa de nuestro cliente.

—Es una entrometida insoportable. La verdad es que estaríamos muy bien sin ella. Además, es difícil encontrar buenos obreros en estas montañas, así que lo último que necesito es que la señora Sarutobi los espante con sus comentarios puntillosos y sus críticas de snob sobre cómo deben hacer su trabajo.

— ¿Es que has tenido problemas con los obreros? —preguntó Naruto, incorporándose.

—El mejor carpintero que tenía, un tipo realmente bueno, se despidió esta mañana, justo antes de que te llamara, diciendo que no pensaba trabajar ni un minuto más si esa mujer insistía en presentarse en la obra todos los días. Y otros decían lo mismo entre dientes. Por eso te llamé.

—Está bien. Me ocuparé de ello. ¿Sabe ella que estoy aquí?

—No. Procuro no hablar mucho con ella. Así me cuesta menos refrenarme. Esa mujer no tiene ni idea de la paciencia que he demostrado desde que apareció por aquí.

Los hombres guardaron silencio en cuanto Iruka salió de la autopista interestatal y tomó una sinuosa carretera de doble sentido que a Hinata le hizo pensar en otros tiempos: tiempos en los que la gente se relajaba después de un día de trabajo, ajena por completo al término «stress». Quizá Naruto no se hubiera equivocado al insistir en que lo acompañara. Quizá decidiera pasar una temporada en Kyoto cuando él regresara a Konoha.

Hinata se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose relajada por primera vez desde hacía varias horas. La voz de Iruka la despertó algún tiempo después, cuando le oyó decir:

— ¿Pero qué demonios que le has hecho a Hinata, Naruto? ¿Es que quieres matarla de tanto trabajar?

Ella se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Ya no se movían. El Jeep estaba parado en un aparcamiento enorme, rodeado de chalets. La vista era espectacular. Las colinas distantes y el retazo de lago que se divisaba a lo lejos parecían el decorado de una película.

Naruto le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar del coche.

—Madre mía —exclamó Hinata, admirada—. ¿Por qué nunca había oído hablar de este sitio?

Iruka sonrió.

—Es el secreto mejor guardado del país. Todos los que descubren este sitio temen que otros también lo descubran y se muden aquí también.

Naruto se desperezó y preguntó:

— ¿Cuál es tu chalet?

Iruka señaló con la cabeza el edificio que tenían enfrente.

—Ese de ahí —hizo una pausa y miró dentro del Jeep—. ¿Habéis olvidado las maletas en el avión? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de que solo llevaban sendos maletines.

—No —dijo Naruto, dirigiéndose hacia el chalet—. Pensé que podríamos comprar lo que necesitáramos aquí.

Iruka se volvió hacia Hinata.

— ¿Está de broma?

—Por desgracia, no.

— Ojalá me lo hubiera dicho antes de salir de Uryuyama. El centro comercial más cercano está a unos treinta kilómetros de aquí.

Ella suspiró.

—No sé si podré llegar esta noche. Estoy realmente agotada.

—Espero no herir tus sentimientos, pero tienes muy mala cara —vio que Naruto echaba a andar por el camino que llevaba a la puerta de la casa—. Será mejor que le abra antes de que empiece a pedirme la llave a gritos. Vamos, tal vez pueda dejarte algo de ropa hasta que vayamos de compras mañana.

Si no hubiera estado tan cansada, Hinata se habría echado a reír al oír que Iruka, que medía más de metro ochenta y pesaba unos cien kilos, pretendía dejarle su ropa.

— No te preocupes —dijo finalmente, acercándose con él a la puerta—. Con una camiseta me valdrá por esta noche.

Iruka y ella se unieron a Naruto delante de la puerta. Iruka abrió y entraron los tres. Lo primera que vio Hinata fueron dos tramos de escaleras: uno llevaba hacia abajo; el otro, hacia arriba.

Iruka los guió por las escaleras de subida, que desembocaban en dos habitaciones divididas por una enorme chimenea de piedra. Eran el salón—comedor y la cocina. Ambas tenían al fondo grandes puertas correderas que daban a una terraza con barandilla.

—No está mal, Iruka —dijo Naruto, dejando escapar un silbido —. Admiro tu buen gusto.

—Solo elegí este sitio porque está a diez minutos de la obra.

Hinata miró a su alrededor con interés.

La casa estaba completamente amueblada, incluyendo utensilios de cocina. La alfombra de color rojo oscuro tenía un aspecto señorial. Había televisión y vídeo. Todas las comodidades de un hogar, pensó. Iruka se dio la vuelta y señaló hacia arriba.

—Yo duermo arriba. La vista es fantástica, como podéis imaginaros.

Naruto y Hinata regresaron dócilmente a la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. El dormitorio del piso superior era del tamaño de las otras dos habitaciones juntas, salvo porque tenía un pequeño descansillo en lo alto de la escalera.

—Hay también una terraza más pequeña ahí fuera —dijo Iruka.

Hinata bajó al piso inferior. A cada lado del pasillo había una puerta cerrada. Abrió una y miró dentro. Vio un dormitorio con las mismas vistas sobre las colinas y el lago. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la otra puerta, tras la cual había un dormitorio idéntico.

No sabía qué habitación preferiría Naruto, pero decidió no preocuparse por ello. Entró en la de la izquierda, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, aliviada. Sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de la puerta. Con el bolso todavía colgado del hombro, entró en el espacioso cuarto de baño, que tenía una ducha separada de la bañera, de tipo jacuzzi.

Puso el bolso sobre la encimera y lo vació. Recogió la bolsa de aseo en la que llevaba el cepillo de dientes y la pasta que había comprado en el aeropuerto. Por suerte, siempre llevaba en el bolso crema hidratante, un pequeño cepillo, un peine y unos cuantos artículos de maquillaje. Con aquello le bastaría para las horas siguientes.

Tenía el traje muy arrugado, pensó mirándose de mala gana en el espejo. No habría tardado más que unos minutos en recoger unas cuantas cosas de su casa, si Naruto no hubiera tenido tanta prisa.

Pero, claro, él no tenía problema. En el avión le había dicho que siempre llevaba una muda en la cartera. A veces, Naruto podía resultar exasperante. ¿Por qué demonios la había arrastrado a Kyoto? Ella no tenía que visitar la obra, ni reunirse con los clientes.

Bueno, en fin, nada de eso importaba ya. Allí estaba. Tendría que sacar el mayor partido posible a la situación.

Se desvistió y dobló cuidadosamente su ropa antes de abrir el grifo de la ducha. Tras ajustar la temperatura, se quitó las horquillas y se metió bajo el chorro.

No recordaba haber disfrutado tanto en mucho tiempo, pensó dejando que el agua corriera por su cuerpo. La inmobiliaria que alquilaba la casa se había ocupado de abastecer el baño con jabón y pequeños botes de champú y acondicionador.

Hinata desenvolvió el jabón y se frotó minuciosamente el cuerpo. Después, se enjabonó el pelo con champú. Cuando sintió que empezaban a hormiguearle las piernas, cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, apoyando los pies en la alfombrilla.

Una mullida toalla colgaba de una percha cercana. Se secó rápidamente el pelo con la toalla y luego procedió a secarse el cuerpo. Solo entonces vio que, suspendido de un gancho tras la puerta, había un albornoz. Se preguntó si Iruka lo habría dejado allí, pero al acercarse vio el logotipo de la urbanización bordado en el bolsillo de la pechera. Sin vacilar, lo descolgó y se envolvió en la tela suave y gruesa, deslizando los brazos dentro de las mangas.

Regresó al dormitorio, echó las cortinas y se metió en la cama. Cerró los ojos, suspirando, y se quedó dormida.

Naruto permanecía junto a la puerta corredera del cuarto de estar, con las manos en los bolsillos, contemplando el paisaje. El sol había desaparecido tras un barranco al oeste de la casa. Una bruma azulada cubría el campo de golf que se extendía más abajo.

Él no sabía jugar al golf, lo cual, suponía, tenía escasa importancia. De todos modos, aunque supiera jugar, no tenía tiempo para practicarlo.

Oyó un ruido y, al volverse, vio a Iruka tras la barra de la cocina, haciendo café.

—Buena idea —dijo Naruto acercándose a uno de los taburetes que había junto a la barra.

—Pensé que te vendría bien un café antes de que te cuente lo que pasa por aquí — contestó Iruka.

— Siento haberte dejado solo con la señora Sarutobi. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y, para colmo, esta mañana Hinata me dijo así…sin previo aviso, que iba a tomarse una excedencia. Todavía estaba intentando. Asumir la noticia cuando me llamaste. Espero que, mientras estemos aquí, se nos ocurra alguna alternativa menos drástica.

Iruka mantuvo la vista fija en el café que estaba depositando en el filtro de la cafetera antes de volverse hacia Naruto. Cruzó los recios brazos sobre el pecho igualmente recio y se apoyó sobre la encimera.

—Sé que para ti sería una gran pérdida que Hinata decidiera marcharse. Espero que se te ocurra alguna idea para evitarlo.

—Yo también lo espero. Bueno, háblame de la señora Sarutobi —dijo Naruto, concentrándose en los problemas inmediatos.

— ¿La has visto alguna vez?

Naruto se frotó la barbilla, pensativo, antes de contestar.

—No, creo que no. Solo me he reunido con su marido.

—En ese caso, te resultará difícil entender lo que pasa —dijo Iruka sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Pues explícamelo.

—La señora Sarutobi es la segunda mujer de Hiruzen Sarutobi, o eso creo al menos. Tengo la impresión de que su marido es considerablemente mayor que ella.

— Hiruzen debe de tener más o menos tu edad —dijo Naruto—. ¿Cuántos años tiene ella?

—Es difícil saberlo. Viste como una animadora de rodeo, con camisetitas que apenas cubren sus impresionantes pechos, pantalones cortísimos que parecen pintados a mano y sandalias de tacón alto completamente inadecuadas para andar por una obra. —Empiezo a hacerme una idea —masculló Naruto, barruntando un dolor de cabeza en más de un sentido.

—Tiene el pelo largo y rubio, probablemente teñido, y lo lleva peinado de tal forma que parece que acaba de levantarse de la cama —Iruka sacó un par de tazas de un armario, sirvió el café recién hecho y le ofreció una de las tazas a Naruto.

—Vaya, Iruka, parece que solo te falta tomarle las medidas. ¿Tu mujer sabe algo de esto?

—Pues claro que lo sabe. Llamo a Joyce todas las noches para quejarme y preguntarle qué le pasa a esta mujer por la cabeza. Nunca había conocido a una como ella.

Naruto sonrió.

—Entonces tienes suerte. Yo me las encuentro a patadas en todas las fiestas a las que voy desde que despegó el negocio — bebió un sorbo del fragante café—. Por curiosidad, ¿qué te dice Joyce?

Iruka se echó a reír.

— Que, por lo que le cuento, es una especie de mujer trofeo. Se ha buscado un marido que le consiente todos los caprichos. Te juro que se comporta como una niña mimada. Inspecciona cada cosa que hacemos y nunca se da por satisfecha —tomó un largo trago de café antes de dejar la taza sobre la encimera—. Te aseguro que ya no la aguanto. Si no consigues que se mantenga alejada de la obra, seguiré el ejemplo del carpintero y me buscaré otro empleó.

— ¿Tan mal están las cosas? —preguntó Naruto suavemente.

—Peor —afirmó Iruka—. La semana pasada, Joyce tuvo que convencerme para que no hiciera el equipaje y me largara de aquí.

—Dile a Joyce que se merece una bonificación.

— ¿Que ella se merece una bonificación? ¿Por qué?

—Por mantener la cabeza fría cuando tú la pierdes, para empezar.

Iruka tomó su taza y rodeó la barra para sentarse en un taburete. Apoyó los brazos sobre la encimera y sujetó la taza ante su boca con ambas manos.

—La llamaré ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Naruto—. ¿Tienes su número?

Iruka buscó en su bolsillo sin decir nada y sacó una tarjeta de visita. Pertenecía a Hiruzen Sarutobi y en ella estaban impresos sus números de teléfono de Konoha. Naruto le dio la vuelta y vio un número escrito a mano por una mano de mujer. Sin moverse del sitio, tomó el teléfono que colgaba de la pared y marcó el número. Contestaron a la segunda llamada. Una voz baja y ronroneante contestó:

—¿Hola?

— ¿Señora Sarutobi?

—Sí.

— Soy Naruto Uzumaki, señora Sarutobi.

Tengo entendido que...

No pudo continuar, porque al instante ella dijo:

—Gracias a Dios que ha llamado. Estaba volviéndome loca, intentando que alguien con un poco de inteligencia me escuchara. Esos hombres están echando a perder mi casa... La están echando a perder por completo. Los obreros se niegan a escuchar lo que digo. No tuve más remedio que pedir que me pusieran en contacto con usted.

Naruto miró su reloj.

— ¿Ha cenado ya, señora Sarutobi?

Un silencio sorprendido vibró a través de la línea.

— Bueno, la verdad es que no, pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso con este lío.

Naruto fijó los ojos en Iruka mientras decía:

— He pensado que podríamos hablar del asunto mientras cenamos, si le parece bien — aguardó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir que está aquí, en Kyoto? Creía que me llamaba desde Konoha.

—No. Estoy aquí.

—Bueno —hizo una pausa, como si buscara las palabras —. Estupendo. Pero Hiruzen no está conmigo. Está en Europa, haciendo Dios sabe qué... Sin duda ganando más dinero del que podrá gastar en toda su vida. No dejo de decirle que no hace falta que trabaje tanto. Está en la flor de la vida. Debería relajarse y disfrutar de los frutos de su trabajo, ¿no le parece?

«O puede», pensó Naruto, «que finalmente haya decidido poner un océano de por medio entre él y su hermosa mujercita». Miró su reloj.

—Si me da las señas de su hotel, pasaré a recogerla dentro de una hora.

Ella dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

—Bueno, si insiste. Pero no estoy en un hotel. No había ninguno cerca de la obra, así que he alquilado una casa —le dio las señas, que él anotó con diligencia, confiando en que Iruka supiera indicarle el camino.

—Hasta dentro de un rato —dijo, mientras ella seguía hablando de los problemas que tenía que afrontar. Pero, antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, colgó —. Uf, lo que habla esa mujer —dijo, dándole las señas a Iruka—. ¿Sabes dónde está ese sitio?

Iruka las leyó y asintió.

— Está a unos quince kilómetros, por esta misma carretera. No creo que te cueste encontrarlo.

Naruto se acabó el café.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí esta noche, contigo y con... —bajó la voz— Hinata — miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde se ha metido, por cierto?

—Hace un rato oí una de las duchas de abajo. Seguramente se habrá ido a la cama.

— ¿Ya? Pero si no son ni las ocho.

—Por lo que me ha dicho, ha pasado un día agotador. Debe de estar muy cansada.

Naruto se quedó pensando un momento.

— Sí. Te contaré lo que le ha pasado cuando vuelva de la cena —se levantó—. Ah, ¿te importa que me lleve tu Jeep?

Iruka le lanzó las llaves.

—Está a tu disposición, jefe. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Naruto bajó las escaleras pensando en el tono que había utilizado Iruka. Estaba claro que la señora Sarutobi y él habían chocado desde el principio. Naruto nunca había visto a Iruka tan enfadado. No le apetecía reunirse con ella esa noche, pero quería arreglar el asunto lo antes posible. Iruka era un empleado demasiado bueno para perderlo así como así.

Naruto había desarrollado consumadas habilidades de negociador desde que estaba en el negocio. ¿Qué podía costarle convencer a aquella mujer de que todo estaba bajo control?

Se detuvo al pie de la escalera y miró las puertas cerradas. Se preguntó qué habitación habría elegido Hinata. Si se había acostado, no quería molestarla. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco quería entrar sin previo aviso. Finalmente, llamó suavemente a una de las puertas. No hubo respuesta.

Seguramente Hinata estaba en la otra. Naruto abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación en penumbra. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño sin molestarse en encender la luz. Quería darse una ducha antes de la cena. Abrió la puerta y al instante comprendió que se había equivocado de cuarto.

El suave olor a champú y a jabón perfumaba todavía el aire del cuarto de baño. No le hizo falta encender la luz para darse cuenta de que aquella era la habitación de Hinata.

Retrocedió sigilosamente y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la cama. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, vio a Hinata tapada con las mantas hasta la barbilla, su pálido rostro rodeado por una mata de pelo suavemente rizado.

Parecía tan vulnerable allí tumbada... Naruto sabía que debía irse a la otra habitación. Pero, en vez de hacerlo, siguió mirándola. Por alguna razón, parecía más pequeña que de costumbre. No es que fuera una mujer grande, pero a Naruto siempre le parecía que su presencia resultaba imponente. En ese momento, sin embargo, parecía una niña inocente y dormida.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente tras él. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que una mujer le parecería inocente? Siempre había creído que hasta las recién nacidas iban equipadas con todas las armas de la manipulación y el engaño.

Su madre le había enseñado una amarga lección acerca de lo que una mujer podía hacerle al corazón de un hombre. Sí, a su madre podían llamarla muchas cosas sin caer en la maledicencia o la calumnia, pero para él había sido una maestra: le había enseñado muy pronto a no confiar en las mujeres, fuera cual fuera su edad y la relación que tuvieran con él.

Aquella lección no se le había olvidado. Sin embargo, Hinata le había demostrado que era distinta a otras mujeres. Era honesta y digna de confianza. Poseía integridad. Lo había convencido de que al menos había una mujer en el mundo distinta a la que le había dado la vida.

Naruto cruzó el pasillo, entró en la otra habitación y encendió la luz. El dormitorio parecía idéntico al de Hinata. Entró en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida. Cuanto antes se reuniera con la señora Sarutobi y calmara a Iruka, antes podría anotar aquella tarea en su haber.

~§¤§~

En esta historia Kushina no será Uzumaki, yo lo verán más adelante, espero que les esté gustando. Y le agradezco enormemente el apoyo que recibí por esta adaptación.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Annette Broadrick, con el título de "Matrimonio bajo amenaza". Toda la genialidad de este Fic es obra de ella.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, derechos reservados para el gran Kishimoto

•

•

•

 **Capítulo 4**

NARUTO encontró sin contratiempos la casa alquilada de la señora Sarutobi. Estaba algo apartada de la carretera, al final de un sinuoso camino flanqueado de árboles majestuosos. Una galería de aspecto confortable rodeaba la casa por su parte delantera y por ambos lados. La luz de la galería brillaba con fuerza, iluminando unas cuantas sillas y un sofá informal cubierto de cojines y almohadones de colores.

No estaba mal, pensó Naruto mientras subía los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal. Pulsó el timbre y aguardó. Vio la sombra de la mujer a través del cristal esmerilado de la sólida puerta de roble, pero a pesar de la descripción de Iruka, la figura que abrió la puerta lo dejó impresionado.

La señora Sarutobi debía de tener veintitantos años y parecía salida de las páginas centrales de una revista para hombres. A Iruka se le había olvidado mencionar que era asombrosamente bella. Naruto imaginó que, descalza, debía de medir un metro setenta y cinco. Con los tacones de aguja que llevaba esa noche, era casi tan alta como él. Se había recogido el pelo rubio platino en una especie de moño alto, dejando sueltos algunos rizos que le caían alrededor de las orejas y el cuello. Naruto no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero iba maquillada tan magistralmente que su tez parecía tersa como la de una niña. Sin embargo, sus grandes ojos lavanda oscuros no eran los de una niña. Aquellos ojos parecían pregonar la sensualidad de su dueña.

Su vestido estaba confeccionado con una tela brillante que Naruto no reconoció, pero que sin duda era muy cara. El color champán del tejido acentuaba el profundo bronceado de su piel. El vestido era, sin embargo, sorprendentemente pudoroso teniendo en cuenta lo que Iruka le había contado sobre la provocativa indumentaria que aquella mujer se ponía para ir a la obra. Tenía un escote alto y mangas largas, aunque el tejido elástico lograba llamar la atención sobre sus pechos, su breve cintura y sus voluptuosas caderas. La falda recta acababa en las rodillas, dejando entrever unas piernas largas y esbeltas.

Ella le tendió la mano.

—Usted debe ser Naruto Uzumaki —dijo en voz baja e íntima—. Mi marido no me había dicho que era usted tan joven, para ser el dueño de una empresa tan grande — el regocijo resonaba en su voz ronca—. No sabe cuánto le agradezco que haya encontrado un hueco en su apretada agenda para reunirse conmigo —señaló hacia el interior de la casa—. ¿Quiere pasar a tomar una copa antes de la cena?

A Naruto le resultaba difícil apartar los ojos de ella. Aquella mujer era una tentación para cualquier hombre con una pizca de sangre en las venas. Iruka debía de estar partiéndose de risa a su costa.

Naruto sonrió amablemente.

—He hecho una reserva. Creo que los restaurantes de por aquí cierran antes que en Konoha. Quizá deberíamos irnos ya.

Ella sacó el labio inferior en un mohín provocador, como si la hubieran privado de algo más que de una copa antes de la cena.

— Bueno, si insiste —dijo, dándose la vuelta para recoger un bolso de noche de satén. Miró seductoramente hacia atrás y añadió—: Tomaremos esa copa después de la cena, cuando volvamos.

Naruto no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras, porque tenía los ojos fijos en sus hombros desnudos, en su larga espalda desnuda y en la leve curva de su trasero que dejaba entrever el vestido antes de ocultar pudorosamente el resto de su cuerpo. Naruto respiró hondo.

—Eh, sí, claro —dijo distraídamente. Sin embargo, no tenía intención de entrar en aquella casa ni en ese momento ni nunca. La mirada de aquella mujer transmitía un mensaje clarísimo, al igual su ropa. Si algún hombre cruzaba aquel umbral, se encontraría de pronto rodeado por la señora Sarutobi como si esta fuera una sinuosa serpiente dispuesta a zamparse a su presa. Y Naruto tenía la clara impresión de que ya estaba en su punto de mira.

La acompañó al Jeep y le abrió la puerta del pasajero. Ella apoyó delicadamente la mano sobre la de él, como si necesitara ayuda. A aquella distancia, Naruto notó el aroma provocativo de su perfume. «Cielo santo», pensó, «esta mujer es un peligro para la tranquilidad de cualquier hombre». Resultaba fácil entender que Hiruzen Sarutobi pudiera considerarla un trofeo.

De pronto, Naruto sintió compasión por su cliente. Si la señora Sarutobi actuaba así con él, ¿cómo se comportaría con otros hombres? La energía sexual que irradiaba lo hacía sentirse ligeramente mareado.

Se recordó que la señora Sarutobi ya le había causado bastantes inconvenientes y que por su culpa seguramente se retrasaría el final de la obra. Cuando se sentó tras el volante, la cabeza se le había despejado un poco. Se concentró en el motivo de aquella reunión y en su necesidad de apaciguar a aquella mujer sin aceptar los costes extra que sus sugerencias suponían y que su marido tal vez se negara a pagar.

Arrancó y dio la vuelta por el camino. Ella apoyó ligeramente la mano, cuyas uñas llevaba pintadas de gris, sobre la manga de su americana.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerlo al fin. Hiruzen siempre está cantando sus alabanzas. Tengo entendido que ha construido varios de sus proyectos, ¿no es así?

— Sí —Naruto condujo el coche hacia la carretera de doble sentido y se dirigió al club privado reservado a los inquilinos de los chalets de la urbanización.

—Me dijo que le costó mucho convencerlo de que construyera nuestra residencia de verano aquí, en Kyoto.

— Siempre trabajo en Konoha.

La cálida risa de ella le acarició los sentidos.

—Entonces somos muy afortunados por haberlo persuadido para que hiciera una excepción en nuestro caso.

Él mantuvo la boca cerrada, a pesar de que se le ocurrieron varias respuestas. Se recordó que Hiruzen Sarutobi era un buen cliente. No había razón para enemistarse con él ofendiendo a su mujer.

Cuando aparcaron frente al restaurante, ella dijo:

—Uy, qué maravilla. Tenía muchas ganas de venir a este sitio, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo. Parece que me ha leído el pensamiento.

Si su lenguaje corporal, su tono de voz y su atuendo no proclamaran su disponibilidad de manera tan rotunda, Naruto podría haber pensado que, en efecto, podía leerle el pensamiento. Por las miradas que ella le lanzaba a cada rato, adivinaba que lo que rondaba su cabeza para después de la cena probablemente iba contra las leyes.

Era ya demasiado tarde, pero Naruto deseó haber esperado hasta el día siguiente para encontrarse con la señora Sarutobi. La presencia de Hinata habría enfatizado el carácter profesional de aquel encuentro.

Entraron en un salón apacible y poco iluminado. El local parecía estar lleno. En cuanto Naruto le dio su nombre al maítre, fueron conducidos a una mesa para dos desde la que sin duda se contemplaba una vista encantadora. Por desgracia, a aquella hora estaba demasiado oscuro para apreciar el paisaje. Naruto sonrió e inclinó la cabeza mirando al hombre en señal de agradecimiento.

Una vez sentados, mientras estudiaba la carta, de pronto, se sintió agotado. Envidiaba a Hinata, que dormía apaciblemente en el chalet. Debería haber seguido su ejemplo. Miró a su invitada y preguntó:

¿Ha decidido ya qué va a tomar, señora Sarutobi?

Ella le sonrió: una sonrisa lenta e íntima que parecía más apropiada para un encuentro en una alcoba.

— Por favor, nadie me llama señora Sarutobi. Ese título pertenece a la madre de Hiruzen. Me llamo Shion, le ruego que me llame así. Espero que, dado que Hiruzen lo llama Naruto, me permitirá el mismo privilegio.

Su voz se había convertido en un suave ronroneo. El cuerpo de Naruto respondió a aquella voz, pero su mente y sus emociones siguieron observando la escena con frialdad. ¿Era así como se abría paso aquella mujer? ¿A través de la seducción?

Una vez más, agradeció a sus padres la temprana y dolorosa lección que le habían enseñado acerca de las mujeres.

—Me sentiría más a gusto llamándola señora Sarutobi —contestó amablemente.

Ella arrugó la nariz y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Bueno, yo naturalmente deseo que se sienta a gusto... —le dio a la palabra un énfasis particularmente seductor— en todos los sentidos.

Naruto se preguntó si lo estaba provocando para ver cómo reaccionaba. Si así era, el bueno de Hiruzen se enteraría de cualquier conducta poco profesional por su parte antes de que acabara la noche. Shion disfrutaba provocando a los hombres que se cruzaban en su camino. Estaba claro que le divertían las miradas de reojo que le lanzaban los hombres de las otras mesas.

Naruto pronto consiguió que su indisciplinado cuerpo lo obedeciera. Era cierto que, como le había dicho a Iruka, conocía a muchas mujeres semejantes a Shion Sarutobi. Sabía que debía actuar con suma prudencia si no quería perder a Hiruzen como cliente. Era evidente que a Shion no le importaba que, de resultas de su conducta, se produjera una ruptura entre ellos. Una vez encaró aquel hecho, las miradas y el comportamiento de la señora Sarutobi dejaron de afectarlo.

Ella se pasó varios minutos releyendo la lista de los entrantes, pero al fin Naruto logró que eligiera uno. Un adusto camarero se acercó para tomarles nota. Cuando se marchó, Naruto dijo:

— ¿Por qué no me cuenta qué es lo que le preocupa respecto a la obra?

Varios comensales cercanos giraron la cabeza al oír la risa estridente de aquella mujer.

—El principal problema es que Hiruzen y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre cómo debe ser una residencia de verano. Él quería algo rústico e informal, distinto a nuestra casa de Konoha. Por supuesto, yo le dije que, vivamos donde vivamos, hemos de mantener unos ciertos niveles de confort. Pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo en eso, pero una vez aquí, y tras ver la obra, me he dado cuenta de que quiero modificar algunas de las ideas, un tanto rancias, de mi marido. Y la verdad es que no entiendo por qué sus hombres se empeñan en no seguir mis indicaciones.

Naruto buscó en su cabeza algo diplomático para decirle. Su dolor de cabeza había ido en aumento a medida que transcurría aquel encuentro de pesadilla.

— Señora Sarutobi... —ella levantó la mano y él se corrigió—. Shion, según me ha dicho el jefe de obra, los cambios que sugiere supondrían un aumento de varios miles de dólares sobre el presupuesto que aprobó su marido. No podemos hacer esos cambios sin que Hiruzen lo autorice por escrito.

— ¿Ni siquiera si yo les doy permiso?

—Ni siquiera así. Sin embargo, si le dice a Hiruzen que se ponga en contacto conmigo, podemos discutir sus sugerencias y seguir adelante con la obra.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con fastidio.

—Todo esto es absurdo. Tenemos dinero de sobra para pagar cualquier cambio que quiera hacer en el proyecto original.

Él asintió.

— Por supuesto que sí. Pero, si le hubiera sugerido esos cambios al arquitecto cuando hizo los planos, ahora no habría ningún problema para ponerlos en práctica.

Ella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, antes de hablar:

—No va hacerme este favor, ¿verdad? Se va a ceñir a sus normas y no a va hacer caso de lo que le diga.

— ¿Y si nos vemos mañana en la obra y pensamos qué podemos hacer sin pasarnos mucho del presupuesto? ¿Qué le parece?

El camarero les llevó los platos, y Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente el suyo, deseando haberse conformado con un sandwich. El dolor de cabeza hacía que aquella deliciosa comida le pareciera desagradable. Mientras cenaban charlaron de otras cuestiones.

Shion aguardó hasta que les sirvieron el café para contestar a su pregunta anterior.

— Gracias por haberme escuchado, al menos. A veces, me siento como si fuera invisible. Hiruzen hace lo que se le antoja sin tener en cuenta mi opinión —le sonrió —. ¿Está casado, Naruto? —preguntó.

Aquella era una pregunta cargada. Naruto intentó encontrar una respuesta conveniente, y empezaba a desesperarse cuando de pronto pensó en Hinata, quien al fin y al cabo había viajado hasta Kyoto por motivos de trabajo. Decididamente, la necesitaba como amortiguador en aquel trabajo en particular.

—No exactamente —contestó, confiando en que ella adivinara toda clase de segundas intenciones tras sus palabras. Tal vez así dejaría correr el tema. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó ella, con voz ligeramente crispada.

« ¿Y ahora qué?» No quería mentirle. Él nunca mentía. Había acabado tan harto de engaños y mentiras durante su niñez, que para él la verdad era cosa sagrada.

Pero ¿cuál era la verdad acerca de su relación con Hinata?

—Hay alguien muy especial para mí. No podría pasar sin ella —lo cual era cierto, pensó.

—Ya veo —respondió Shion, pensativa—. Me encantaría conocerla alguna vez.

—Eso es fácil. Mañana la llevaré a la obra y se la presentaré.

— Ah —dijo ella débilmente—. ¿Viaja con usted?

—A veces —contestó él, lo cual también era cierto.

El camarero volvió a aparecer y dejó discretamente la cuenta junto al codo de Naruto. Este puso inmediatamente una tarjeta de crédito dentro de la carpetilla. Estaba ansioso porque acabara aquel encuentro.

Shion permaneció en silencio durante el trayecto hacia su casa. Cuando llegaron, Naruto la ayudó a salir del coche y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Ella abrió y se giró hacia él.

—No va a pasar a tomar una copa, ¿verdad? —preguntó, resignada.

—No.

—Espero que su amiga no se enfade porque hayamos cenado juntos —dijo, pero su tono traslucía todo lo contrario.

Naruto sonrió.

—Ella sabe que se trataba de una reunión de negocios. La habría traído conmigo, pero prefirió quedarse descansando.

Shion lo miró en silencio, como si intentara memorizar su cara.

—Es una mujer muy afortunada —dijo finalmente, con suavidad, y luego se dio la vuelta y entró, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

«Se acabó», pensó Naruto, sintiéndose incómodo. Le había dicho la verdad, pero había dado a entender muchas cosas que no eran ciertas. Tal vez porque había permitido que sus deseos guiaran su imaginación.

Regresó al chalet muy cansado. Nada más entrar, se dio cuenta de que Iruka le había dejado una luz encendida en el piso de arriba. Subió los escalones que llevaban a la zona del salón—comedor y, al mirar hacia la cocina, se detuvo, asombrado.

Hinata estaba frente al fogón, cocinando algo. Parecía más menuda que de costumbre. Tal vez fuera porque Naruto había pasado las horas anteriores con una mujer del tamaño de una amazona, o porque Hinata estaba descalza y llevaba un albornoz que le quedaba grande. El pelo largo le caía alrededor de los hombros y por la espalda. Pareció oírlo entrar, porque miró despreocupadamente a su alrededor y dijo:

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Él sacudió la cabeza—. Pues yo estoy hambrienta. Me despertó el ruido de mis propias tripas, así que subí a hacerme una tortilla. También he hecho café. ¿Quieres un poco?

Cuando había entrado al chalet, Naruto solo deseaba irse a la cama. Sin embargo, el café recién hecho olía demasiado bien como para rehusar una taza.

— Sí. Aunque no creo que ni toda la cafeína del mundo pueda mantenerme despierto mucho tiempo.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, notando sin duda que ya había alterado su apariencia. Se había desabrochado los dos botones superiores de la camisa y se había quitado la corbata en cuanto dejó a Shion Sarutobi en su casa. Había entrado en el chalet con la americana colgada del hombro. La tiró sobre el respaldo de una silla y se sentó a la barra de la cocina, enrollándose las mangas de la camisa.

Hinata llenó de café dos tazas y las puso sobre la barra.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido la cena? ¿Conseguiste apaciguarla? —preguntó, colocando la tortilla humeante en un plato.

Él la vio rodear la barra y sentarse a su lado. Se pasó las manos por la cara, preguntándose qué respondería. La pregunta era bastante directa; la respuesta, mucho más complicada. Decidió que estaba demasiado cansado para ser diplomático.

—Escuché sus quejas, le expliqué los términos del contrato que firmó su marido y quedamos en vernos mañana, en la obra — dijo llanamente—. El único problema fue convencerla de que no me interesaba quedarme en su casa después de la cena.

Hinata se quedó con el tenedor en vilo y miró a Naruto fijamente.

— ¿Quieres decir que se te insinuó?

A Naruto su incredulidad le hizo gracia.

—Bueno, podría decirte que la mayoría de las mujeres reaccionan así cuando las llevo a cenar... —su bufido de indignación era la respuesta que Naruto esperaba. Se relajó y tomó su taza antes de añadir—. Pero la verdad es que no creo que a la señora Sarutobi le importara quién fuera yo, con tal de que le siguiera el juego.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza, y se comió rápidamente el pedazo de tortilla que tenía en la punta del tenedor.

— No te molestes en disimular la risa. Supongo que a mí también me haría mucha gracia si no fuera porque por su culpa he tenido que marcharme de Konoha, descuidando asuntos más importantes.

— ¿Y qué es lo que le preocupa tanto?

— ¿De la obra? No me ha contado los detalles. Lo único que parecía importarle era saber si había conseguido excitarme.

— ¿Y lo ha conseguido?

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron, divertidos, y Naruto se sorprendió mirándola con todo el deseo que no había sentido estando con Shion Sarutobi. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza. Cielos, estaba más cansado de lo que creía. Debía de tener alguna conexión cerebral suelta cuando le dijo a Shion que tenía ciertos compromisos con Hinata que no rompería por nada del mundo.

—Adelante, ríete —dijo—. Que mañana te tocará a ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé de dónde ha sacado la idea, pero la señora Sarutobi está convencida de que tú y yo estamos comprometidos. Yo no hice nada por sacarla de su error, por supuesto. Le dije que mañana te llevaría a la obra y os presentaría. Va a explicarme los cambios que quiere hacer para que le diga si podemos hacerlos sin el consentimiento escrito de su marido.

Hinata se concentró en la parte que él había intentado hacer pasar de rondón.

— Así que no sabes de dónde sacó esa idea, ¿eh? —repitió enarcando las cejas.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, la verdad es que me estoy escondiendo detrás de ti. Puedes demandarme si quieres.

Ella sonrió.

— Debías estar realmente desesperado. Recuérdame que mañana me compre algo provocativo.

Naruto no necesitaba verla con algo provocativo. En ese momento, lo último que necesitaba era fantasear con su asistente. La situación ya era bastante precaria. Aquella era la primera vez que compartían casa; la primera vez que la veía en albornoz, descalza y con el pelo suelto.

— Creo que nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

— Claro, siempre me lo recojo para ir a trabajar.

Él se vio a sí mismo extender la mano.

—Tienes un pelo precioso —murmuró, pasando ligeramente la mano por su nuca antes de deslizar sus dedos alrededor de un largo mechon.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Cuántas copas has bebido?

Él apartó la mano.

—Lo siento. No sé en qué estaba pensando—suspiró sintiéndose muy fatigado —. Perdona —alzó la taza y la apuró —. Me voy a la cama —la miró. Envuelta en aquel enorme albornoz, parecía una hermosa niña vestida con la ropa de un adulto—. Mañana a primera hora iremos de compras a la ciudad. Podríamos habernos parado antes de salir de Uryuyama, pero olvidé por completo decírselo a Iruka. Parece que esta noche no hago más que pedirte disculpas. Hinata se deslizó elegantemente del taburete y lo miró fijamente.

—Naruto, ¿estás bien?

Su tono preocupado tocó algo muy profundo en el interior de Naruto, algo cuya existencia este ignoraba hasta ese momento. Frunció el ceño, incómodo a causa de la sensación de debilidad que se había apoderado de él repentinamente.

—Sí, claro. Y no, no he bebido nada. Es solo que estoy cansado, nada más. Hablaremos mañana — se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones del piso inferior.

—¿Naruto?

Él se dio la vuelta de mala gana.

—¿Qué?

— ¿Volveremos a Konoha mañana?

Él miró la escalera como si buscara la respuesta en la trama de la alfombra.

—Espero que sí, Hinata. Todo depende de cómo vaya la reunión con la señora Sarutobi. Si no es mañana, nos iremos el viernes, como muy tarde. Si no resuelvo el asunto mañana mismo, me pondré en contacto con Hiruzen para averiguar qué quiere que haga.

— ¿Crees que Iruka sabía lo que ocurriría cuando te encontraras con ella?

Él sacudió la cabeza con fastidio,

—No tengo ni idea —continuó bajando las escaleras y añadió —. Hasta mañana, Hinata.

Naruto tenía la sensación de que debía escapar antes de que dijera o hiciera algo completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Una mujer muy bella había usado sus considerables encantos para seducirlo y él había escapado sin echar siquiera una mirada atrás. Sin embargo, al ver a Hinata sin maquillaje, descalza y vestida con un albornoz que le quedaba grande, había sentido tal arrebato de deseo que todavía temblaba por miedo a que ella se diera cuenta.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Solo necesitaba dormir a pierna suelta. Se desvistió, molesto porque aún estaba excitado por su inesperado encuentro con Hinata.

No podía complicarse la vida obsesionándose con una mujer. Obsesionarse con Hinata solo podía conducirlo al más completo desastre.

Hinata se comió la tortilla y tomó otra taza de café antes de ponerse a recoger la cocina. Cuando salió de esta, vio de refilón algo blanco que colgaba de una de las sillas del comedor. Se acercó y descubrió que Iruka le había dejado allí una camiseta para dormir.

Sonriendo, apagó las luces y volvió a su habitación. Se puso la camiseta y, al mirarse en el espejo, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. La prenda le llegaba a las rodillas, pero dormiría más a gusto con ella que con el grueso albornoz.

Se tendió en la cama y cerró los ojos. En lugar de quedarse dormida, repasó lo que Naruto le había contado sobre su cena.

Él parecía molesto porque la señora Sarutobi hubiera cruzado la línea que separaba los negocios de la vida personal. Pero ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? La señora Sarutobi no solo era la esposa de uno de sus mejores clientes; también le recordaba lo que él se empeñaba en olvidar: que era de carne y hueso, como el resto de los mortales.

Hinata nunca lo había visto de un humor tan extraño. Debía estar escandalizado si había dado a entender que estaban comprometidos. Quizá era la única excusa que se le había ocurrido para no avergonzar a la señora Sarutobi. Sin duda, esta aceptaría que estuviera comprometido con otra mujer, pero se sentiría herida y furiosa si la rechazaba por puro desinterés.

Lo que más le sorprendía era que Naruto le hubiera acariciado el pelo. Nunca antes la había tocado de forma tan íntima. Esa noche, se había sentido sumamente vulnerable en su presencia, incluso antes de que la tocara, pues no olvidaba que no llevaba nada bajo el albornoz. Había subido a la cocina creyendo que Iruka y Naruto estaban en la cama, y se sobresaltó al oír las llaves de Naruto en la puerta. Era demasiado tarde para correr a vestirse o arreglarse el pelo, así que afrontó la situación con la mayor calma posible.

El hecho de que él estuviera preocupado por la cita con la señora Sarutobi la ayudó a relajarse. Pensó que Naruto tenía la cabeza puesta en otras cosas y que no se fijaría en su indumentaria. Pero él dio al traste con su teoría y con su tranquilidad al hacer aquel comentario sobre su pelo.

Al día siguiente todo iría mejor, se dijo. Cuando se pusiera ropa limpia, se sentiría más cómoda en aquella situación. El hecho de compartir casa los había lanzado a una nueva dinámica para la que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado.

Con un poco de suerte, al día siguiente Naruto sacaría a relucir sus dotes de prestidigitador y aplacaría a todo el mundo, de forma que la obra siguiera el curso previsto. Así podrían regresar a Konoha el viernes, a más tardar, lo cual significaba que Hinata solo tendría que aguantar allí dos días más. Después, Naruto y ella volverían a asumir sus papeles de costumbre.

El único problema preocupante que tenía en ese momento era qué hacer con el intruso que había irrumpido en su casa y en su vida. El tiempo que había pasado alejada de su rutina habitual la había ayudado a considerar el asunto con cierta distancia, pero no había disminuido el miedo que sentía al pensar en el desconocido que la acosaba.

En vez de marcharse de la ciudad, tal vez debiera encontrar un lugar más seguro donde vivir. Con el generoso sueldo que le pagaba Naruto, podía permitirse vivir donde se le antojara. Quizá esa fuera la solución: mudarse de casa y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se quedó dormida sintiendo que su vida pronto volvería a su cauce.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó a la hora de costumbre, pero como estaba en Kyoto, donde regía otra franja horaria, le pareció que se levantaba una hora más tarde. Tras darse una ducha rápida, se vistió, se recogió el pelo y se maquilló con lo poco que llevaba en el bolso.

Oyó hablar a Iruka y a Naruto en cuanto llegó al primer descansillo de la escalera. El delicioso aroma del café recién hecho la hizo subir a toda prisa los últimos escalones. Los hombres la vieron en cuanto dobló la esquina de la cocina, y la saludaron con sus voces graves de recién levantados.

Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a ver a hombres tomando el café de la mañana con el pelo revuelto y la cara sin afeitar, y la situación le pareció excesivamente íntima. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Respondió a sus saludos con una inclinación de cabeza y una breve sonrisa antes de acercarse a la cafetera. Sin volverse hacia ellos, dijo:

— ¿A qué hora hay que estar en la obra?

Fue Naruto quien respondió.

—Lo primero es lo primero. Tendremos que esperar hasta que abran las tiendas para ir al centro comercial que mencionó Iruka. Sugiero que compremos ropa informal, porque pasaremos casi todo el día en la obra. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró inclinándose sobre la encimera. Naruto no parecía haber dormido bien, lo cual era una desgracia para todos ellos. Hinata había tenido que soportarlo otras veces cuando no dormía bien, y apenas había logrado sobrevivir a su mal humor.

—Me parece muy bien. Gracias a este viaje tan inesperado he aprendido que siempre debo tener una maleta en la oficina, por si acaso —bebió un sorbo de café antes de añadir—: Sobre todo, teniendo un jefe tan imprevisible.

Naruto no se dio por aludido, pero Iruka se echó a reír. Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente su café, con la cabeza gacha. Hinata no sabía por qué, pero sentía un deseo irrefrenable de quitarle el mal humor. Su jefe necesitaba animarse un poco.

Puso la taza sobre la encimera y se inclinó hacia ellos apoyándose sobre los antebrazos.

—Es duro ser tan irresistible, ¿eh, jefe?- Iruka le lanzó una mirada penetrante antes de volverse hacia Naruto. — ¿Me he perdido algo?- Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

— No, qué va. Anoche, cuando llegué, estaba un poco irritado y la pagué con Hinata —la miró con los ojos entrecerrados — Esperaba que se le hubiera olvidado.

—Ni lo sueñes —contestó ella. Miró a Iruka y le guiñó un ojo—. Parece ser que la señora Sarutobi pretendía algo más que hablar de la casa con Naruto —batió las pestañas mirando a Naruto.

—A mí no me hace ninguna gracia —replicó este fríamente cuando Iruka se echó a reír.

—Eh, venga, jefe —dijo Iruka—. Tómatelo con filosofía. Esa mujer nos ha dado dolor de cabeza a todos los que trabajamos en la obra. Es justo que ahora te toque a ti.

Naruto se levantó y apuró su taza de café.

— Salgamos de aquí. Ya he soportado todas las bromitas que puedo digerir a estas horas de la mañana.

—Está bien —dijo Iruka—. Yo tengo que ir a la obra a ver cómo van las cosas. Como os pilla de camino a la ciudad, podéis dejarme allí. No creo que tengáis problemas para encontrar el centro comercial.

— ¿A qué hora tenemos que encontrarnos con la señora Sarutobi? —preguntó Hinata. No había razón para seguir picando a un tigre con una espina clavada en la zarpa.

—No quedamos a ninguna hora en concreto —Naruto miró a Iruka —. ¿A qué hora suele aparecer?

—Nunca antes de mediodía. Por lo menos podemos trabajar toda la mañana sin interrupciones.

Cuando los hombres acabaron de afeitarse y de arreglarse, los tres se montaron en el Jeep de Iruka. Hinata se sentó en el asiento de atrás y permaneció en silencio. Al llegar a la obra, Iruka y Naruto salieron a echar un vistazo.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, con o sin interferencias.

—Gracias. Tú manten a la señora Sarutobi alejada de aquí y te aseguro renunciaré a la bonificación de este año.

La primera sonrisa del día apareció en la cara de Naruto.

—No creo que haga falta que te sacrifiques hasta ese punto, pero veré qué puedo hacer.

Naruto regresó al coche, escuchó las indicaciones de Iruka y Hinata y él se pusieron en camino.

Se dirigieron al centro comercial, y ambos guardaron silencio. Hinata había estado sola con Naruto en infinidad de ocasiones a lo largo de los años, pero ese día notaba que había algo diferente. Naruto irradiaba una tensión que no llegaba a entender. ¿Estaría preocupado por la señora Sarutobi, tal vez? Hinata lo había visto preocupado por asuntos de negocios otras veces, pero nunca hasta ese punto. ¿Qué otra cosa podía sucederle? Preguntárselo no tenía sentido. Naruto le había dicho lo que quería que supiera, así que era absurdo malgastar saliva.

El centro comercial estaba junto a la autopista, a la entrada de la ciudad.

—Ha sido fácil encontrarlo —comentó ella.

El emitió una respuesta ininteligible que se parecía sospechosamente al gruñido de un cavernícola. Cuando aparcaron, la condujo a unos grandes almacenes que formaban parte de una cadena nacional.

— ¿Por qué no compramos algo aquí mismo? —preguntó él bruscamente — . Guarda las facturas para que la empresa te las reembolse.

—No —contestó ella—. Lo que compre será para mí y no tiene nada que ver con la empresa.

—Fui yo quien te dijo que no hicieras la maleta, que aquí podrías comprar lo que necesitaras.

—Sí, y eso es lo que pienso hacer —dijo ella con firmeza.

Él la miró fijamente mientras entraban en la tienda.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que puedes ser muy testaruda?

—Pues no, creo que no —ella miró su reloj —. ¿Dónde y a qué hora quieres que nos encontremos?

—Dentro de una hora, aquí, en la entrada principal. ¿Tendrás tiempo suficiente?

—De sobra —contestó ella con firmeza, y se subió a la escalera mecánica, que la depósito en el segundo piso, donde se encontraba la sección de ropa para mujer.

Miró rápidamente los expositores circulares preguntándose qué se compraría. Naruto había sugerido algo informal, pero ella nunca llevaba ropa informal. Bueno, casi nunca. Tenía el armario lleno de trajes, blusas y zapatos prácticos, todos en colores apagados.

Supo exactamente qué se compraría en cuanto vio aquella falda larga. Encontró una blusa que combinaba con ella y un traje de chaqueta de verano a muy buen precio, y se fue al probador a cambiarse.

Contenta con sus compras, se puso la falda y la blusa y metió en una bolsa el traje nuevo y el que acababa de quitarse. Luego se dirigió al departamento de calzado. Una vez allí, decidió tirar la casa por la ventana comprándose un par de sandalias. Sin tacón. Con solo unas cuantas tiras para sujetarlas a los pies. Las sandalias le encantaron, y le quedaban fantástico con su nuevo atuendo. Estaba deseando ver la cara que pondría Naruto cuando la viera.

A la hora justa, Hinata recorrió el pasillo que llevaba a la entrada principal. Había tenido tiempo de comprar unos cuantos artículos de aseo y un camisón en el que estaba escrita la frase "El día no empieza hasta que lo digo yo".

Naruto ya estaba allí, sosteniendo una bolsa con el logotipo de los grandes almacenes. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones chinos y una camiseta azul marino de manga corta. Hinata intentó disimular su impresión. No era apropiado que la asistente administrativa de Naruto empezara a babear porque su jefe hubiera recuperado su apariencia de obrero de la construcción. Sin la discreta americana, sus brazos musculosos y su amplio pecho destacaban más. Además, los pantalones se ceñían a su trasero. Hinata suspiró. Podía mirar, se recordó, pero no tocar.

— ¿Listo para marcharnos? —preguntó suavemente a su espalda. Él estaba mirando por la puerta de cristal y se dio bruscamente la vuelta al oír su voz. Su reacción fue exactamente la que Hinata esperaba. Sus ojos se agrandaron y luego se achicaron, y al fin su cara quedó completamente inexpresiva. Apretó la mandíbula, sin duda para no hacer ningún comentario acerca de su atuendo, y dijo:

—Sí. Vámonos.

El camino de regreso al coche fue toda una aventura para Hinata, pues tuvo que luchar a brazo partido con la falda de vuelo para que la brisa que se había levantado mientras estaban en la tienda no se la subiera hasta la cabeza.

La tela de la falda tenía un estampado de colores parecidos a los de las piedras preciosas: rojo rubí, verde esmeralda, amarillo topacio y azul zafiro. Hinata había elegido una blusa sin mangas, a juego con el verde de la falda.

El peinado que se hacía para ir a trabajar no casaba con aquel atuendo informal, de modo que se había cepillado la melena hacia atrás y se la había recogido con algunas peinetas de adorno que había encontrado en la tienda. Como toque final, había comprado un pintalabios rojo brillante y una sombra de ojos que acentuaba el lila de sus ojos.

Se sentía prácticamente descalza con las sandalias. En realidad, se sentía una mujer nueva. Empezaba a pensar que la ropa que llevaba habitualmente era demasiado conservadora. Aquel podía ser el primer paso para romper con su monótona existencia. Ese día se sentía como una gitana.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a la obra volvieron a guardar silencio. Naruto parecía preocupado. Hinata, por su parte, se concentró en el paisaje y admiró la frondosa vegetación mientras canturreaba entre dientes. En cuanto salió del Jeep, al llegar a la obra, Iruka lanzó un silbido que resonó a muchos metros de distancia. Los demás obreros volvieron la cabeza mientras el jefe de obra se acercaba a recibirlos.

—Vaya, Hinata, estás guapísima con esa ropa. Deberías ponerte colores vivos más a menudo. ¿No crees, Naruto?

Este lanzó a Hinata una breve mirada. — Supongo que sí. ¿Sabes algo de la señora Sarutobi?

Los dos hombres echaron a andar hacia el edificio en construcción.

«¿Y ahora qué?», se preguntó Hinata. Su parte no empezaría hasta que apareciera la señora Sarutobi. Como tenía tiempo de sobra, decidió explorar la casa. Cruzó el patio delantero, evitando cuidadosamente los montones de escombros esparcidos aquí y allá. Se detuvo en el escalón superior del porche y se dio la vuelta. Al contemplar el paisaje, sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Qué hermosa vista aguardaba a quien decidiera detenerse allí y mirar hacia el valle que se extendía ante ella, al que servían de telón de fondo las suaves colinas. Hinata tragó saliva y, por un instante, se preguntó cómo sería vivir en un lugar como aquel en vez de en una gran ciudad.

De pronto oyó la voz Naruto a su espalda.

— ¿Sabes?, con esa ropa lo único que te falta es una rosa entre los dientes.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—Buena idea. Iré a ver si encuentro una — se acercó a la puerta, que estaba abierta.

Naruto la agarró por el brazo y la detuvo, diciendo:

—No quiero que vayas a ninguna parte sin mí mientras estemos aquí.

Parecía hablar muy en serio. Debía de haber pasado algo que Hinata se había perdido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Él apretó la mandíbula un par de veces antes de decir:

— Si te has vestido así para llamar la atención, lo has conseguido con creces. No hay ni un solo obrero que haya podido concentrarse en su trabajo desde que llegaste. No quiero tener que despedir a alguien por sobrepasarse contigo —la miró fijamente; parecía aún más alto, debido a que ella llevaba zapatos sin tacón—. Parece que tienes dieciocho años, con esa ropa. Nadie diría que eres una respetable mujer de negocios.

A Hinata se le ocurrieron varias respuestas un tanto acidas, tales como que era él quien había sugerido que compraran ropa informal y quien había insistido en que no se detuviera a hacer la maleta antes de tomar el avión. Las pensó, pero se mordió la lengua. Así era como había conseguido permanecer a su lado tanto tiempo.

—Lamento que mi ropa te cause problemas. Tengo otro traje en el coche. ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

Él se apartó de ella, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que la estaba sujetando del brazo. Se puso a contemplar el paisaje en lugar de mirarla. Hinata aguardó. Cuando Naruto se giró hacia ella, tenía los ojos empañados por una emoción que ella no entendió.

—No hace falta que te cambies. Mira, estoy de un humor de perros, pero sé que no puedo pagarlo contigo, así que... te pido disculpas. Es que me ha sorprendido verte así vestida, eso es todo. No estaba preparado para... Pero, claro, eso no es problema tuyo —miró a los obreros que trabajaban en la obra y bajó la voz—. Sin embargo, lo de los hombres lo decía en serio. Es mejor que piensen que eres la hija de Iruka. Así te tratarán con respeto. O eso espero, al menos.

— Quiero echarle un vistazo a la casa. ¿Tienes tiempo de acompañarme?

Él sonrió, pero Hinata comprendió que su sonrisa era fingida.

—Claro. Yo también tengo que familiarizarme con la casa antes de que llegue la señora Sarutobi.

Sin decir una palabra, Hinata se volvió hacia la casa. Cruzó el umbral sin rematar y al entrar en el vestíbulo, se detuvo para quitarse las gafas de sol. Una escalera curva, adosada a la pared, llevaba al segundo piso. Hinata ya se imaginaba la lámpara de cristal austríaco que colgaría del techo, en el centro del recibidor. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos meses al año pasarían los Sarutobi en su segunda casa.

Los obreros la saludaron cuando cruzó las habitaciones del piso bajo. Naruto la siguió a cierta distancia. Hinata estaba molesta por la conversación que acababan de mantener. El estaba enfadado con ella, aunque lo negara. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Porque se había burlado un poco de él a cuento de la señora Sarutobi? Naruto sabía reírse de una broma, aunque fuera a su costa. Sobre todo, cuando era a su costa. Hinata se preguntaba qué límite invisible había cruzado sin darse cuenta.

Tras echarle un vistazo a la espaciosa cocina, subió al segundo piso por las escaleras de la parte de atrás. Al llegar a lo alto, miró a su alrededor para orientarse y descubrió que estaba en medio de un amplio pasillo. Una de sus alas llevaba a la escalera principal, de modo que tomó el sentido contrario. Al final del pasillo había una espaciosa habitación que en algún momento quedaría cerrada por grandes puertas dobles. Cruzó el umbral y vio el esbozo de lo que sería el dormitorio principal.

Aquello era vivir, decidió. Encima de lo que supuso era el lugar que ocuparía la cama había una enorme claraboya. Se acercó a aquel lado de la habitación y se dio la vuelta, impresionada de nuevo por la vista. La pared del otro lado sería en su mayor parte de cristal cuando estuviera acabada. Desde allí se veía la ladera de la colina, que bajaba hasta un arroyo distante.

Naruto la había seguido escaleras arriba. Tal vez sintiera que Hinata estaba más segura con él. Ella nunca lo había visto de un humor tan extraño, y no sabía cómo dirigirse a él. Siguió explorando el resto de la estancia, deseando que el día se acabara para que el viaje de regreso llegara cuanto antes.

Entró en un cuarto que había junto al dormitorio principal y que parecía destinado a servir de vestidor al señor y la señora de la casa. Pero lo mejor era el cuarto de baño, pensó sonriendo. En aquella bañera cabían por lo menos seis personas. La ducha, cerrada por mamparas de cristal, era igualmente enorme.

Esa casa pertenecía a una pareja sin hijos, lo cual le pareció muy triste. El lugar pedía a gritos una familia, y una familia numerosa, además.

Al regresar a la habitación principal, vio sorprendida que había una mujer en el centro de la estancia. Aquella debía de ser la famosa señora Sarutobi.

La noche anterior, Naruto había olvidado mencionarle que era asombrosamente bonita o que lo sería si no fuera por la expresión ceñuda que crispaba su cara. Hinata sonrió, pero la mujer le lanzó una mirada recelosa.

—Debe de preguntarse quién soy y que hago explorando su casa de esta manera — dijo amablemente.

— ¿Me conoce? —preguntó Shion, sin dejar de arrugar el ceño.

Hinata asintió.

—Supongo que es usted la señora Sarutobi, ¿verdad?

— ¡Ah! Usted debe de ser la hija de Iruka —contestó Shion con evidente alivio—. Estaba buscando a Naruto y pensé que tal vez estaría aquí arriba —añadió. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta del pasillo, solo para volverse con cierta brusquedad cuando Hinata se echó a reír y dijo:

—No, no soy la hija de Iruka. Pero...

La suave voz de barítono de Naruto la interrumpió.

—En realidad, ha venido conmigo —dijo lentamente, apareciendo en el umbral.

Shion se volvió muy despacio para mirarlo.

—Entonces esta debe de ser la mujer de la que me habló anoche. Pero no me dijo que es apenas una chiquilla.

Hinata prefirió no responder a aquel comentario. Miró a Naruto y sonrió. «La pelota está en tu campo, jefe. A ver qué haces con ella.»

La risa de Naruto sonó tan sexy que la sorprendió.

—Bueno, Hinata no es tan joven como parece... —se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Le lanzó desde su altura una mirada ardiente y añadió—: ¿Verdad, cariño?

Hinata sintió un deseo casi irresistible de apartarse de su cuerpo y de su mirada penetrante. Él pareció sentir que se tensaba y se preparaba para apartarse, porque la apretó tranquilamente contra su costado, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. Hinata sabía que quería que Shion creyera que eran pareja, pero no esperaba que se mostrara tan cariñoso con ella. Oyó un ruido junto a la puerta y vio que Iruka estaba allí, mirándolos con expresión divertida. Le dijo a Naruto:

— ¿Ves?, ya te dije que no había ido muy lejos —antes de añadir, dirigiéndose a Shion—. No soporta perder a Hinata de vista, ¿sabe?

Al ver el brillo de sus ojos, Hinata comprendió que Iruka había decidido unirse a la farsa. Parecía disfrutar con ello. En ese caso, ella, también podía disfrutar. Se relajó contra el costado de Naruto y le lanzó su mejor sonrisa a Shion, que no parecía muy contenta. De hecho, estaba a punto de estallar.

Naruto dijo:

—Gracias por venir, Shion. ¿Por qué no me enseña lo que quiere cambiar?

Hinata se irguió lentamente, como si le costara apartarse de Naruto.

—Te esperaré en el coche —dijo.

Pensando que había hecho su papel bastante bien, dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero Naruto la agarró de la muñeca y la hizo girarse suavemente.

—Iré en cuanto pueda —dijo con una voz ronca que a Hinata le pareció ligeramente exagerada, aunque eso no fue nada en comparación con su siguiente movimiento. Naruto le dio un suave beso en la boca, al tiempo que la sujetaba firmemente por la nuca.

Hinata sabía que aquel beso no significaba nada. ¿Qué era un beso, al fin y al cabo? Una simple muestra de afecto, nada más. De haber estado más tranquila, lo habría aceptado como tal. Pero los labios de Naruto permanecieron sobre los suyos un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario, y Hinata se olvidó de que aquel beso era fingido. Sin prestar atención a las señales frenéticas que lanzaba su cerebro diciéndole que saliera de allí inmediatamente, se puso de puntillas y le devolvió el beso, deslizando las manos alrededor de su cuello con toda naturalidad. Al menos, tendría la oportunidad de comparar el hecho fehaciente de estar en sus brazos con las fantasías que había ido acumulando con el paso de los años. Y disfrutó de aquel instante.

Iruka se aclaró la voz, en un evidente intento por disimular la risa. Al oírlo, Hinata salió bruscamente de la bruma que la envolvía y miró a Naruto fijamente, horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer. Los ojos de, su jefe se habían ensombrecido hasta volverse casi negros; su expresión era inconfundible. Apretó la mandíbula y, en voz muy baja para que los demás no lo oyeran, musitó:

—No te haré esperar mucho tiempo —y deslizó la mano por su nuca de nuevo, masajeando los músculos tensos y los nervios anudados—. Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. A solas.

•

•

~§¤§~

Gracias a LDT y a Carolina por señalarme el "error de corrección", ahora Hinata si es Hinata xD

Dato curioso, como lo dije antes este fic es una adaptación del libro de Annette Broadrick, con el título de "Matrimonio bajo amenaza". Cuando termine de leer el libro me pregunte por que se llamaba así, si de amenaza no hay nada. Pero luego de re-leer el Argumento comprendí que el protagonista masculino hace todo lo que hace por el temor o "amenza" de perder a Rachel que este caso es Hinata.

Nuevamente agradezco sus comentarios y les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Annette Broadrick, con el título de "Matrimonio bajo amenaza". Toda la genialidad de este Fic es obra de ella.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, derechos reservados para el gran Kishimoto

•

•

•

 **Capítulo 5**

HINATA bajó corriendo las escaleras, agarrándose a la barandilla provisional, pues no sabía si sus piernas la sostendrían. ¿Qué había pasado? Algo alarmante, algo maravilloso, algo que transformaba su relación profesional en Dios sabía qué.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al porche y respiró hondo varias veces, confiando en calmarse antes de bajar los escalones que conducían al patio delantero. Procuró llegar al Jeep sin dar un traspié, empeñada en que los obreros que pudieran verla no pensaran que le pasaba algo raro, a pesar de que en los últimos minutos su universo había girado sobre su eje y se había vuelto del revés.

Naruto Uzumaki la había besado. Se había salido completamente de su papel. Aquel beso la había pillado completamente desprevenida, al igual que su propia reacción.

No sabía si podría volver a mirarlo a la cara después de haberlo besado de aquella forma, como una mujer hambrienta de amor.

Llegó al Jeep y se dejó caer en el asiento delantero, dando gracias al cielo porque Naruto hubiera aparcado a la sombra de un árbol, de modo que la temperatura en el interior del vehículo era fresca a pesar del calor bochornoso del mediodía. Cenó los ojos y deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Lo que la hacía temblar era el recuerdo de la mirada ardiente de Naruto. Sabía que debía tomar las riendas de sus emociones de alguna forma, antes de que su jefe e Iruka regresaran al coche. Abrió los ojos y cuadró los hombros resueltamente. «Afronta la situación», se dijo. «Piensa en este asunto como en un problema que hay que resolver.»

Antes de nada, le debía a Naruto una disculpa. Ensayó unas cuantas en su cabeza. «Lamento haberte agarrado y haberte besado así.» No, esa no servía. Además, era mentira. Se sentía avergonzada por haberse lanzado a su cuello; y humillada por haber traicionado lo que secretamente sentía por él. Sí. Pero no lo lamentaba. Llevaba demasiados años preguntándose cómo sería besar a Naruto. Bueno, pues ya lo había averiguado... delante de una dienta y de un empleado de la empresa. «Siento haberme aprovechado de la situación.» Eso se acercaba más a la verdad. Naruto la había besado para dar mayor veracidad a su actuación delante de la señora Sarutobi. Seguramente había pensado que los actos eran más expresivos que las palabras. Si así era, su comportamiento sin duda le habría desvelado más de la cuenta acerca de lo que sentía por él.

Lástima que no estuvieran en Konoha. Allí podría haberse refugiado en su apartamento hasta recobrar la calma. Pero enseguida recordó que eso tampoco le serviría de nada. Había decidido dejar su apartamento, temporalmente al menos, porque ya no se sentía segura en él.

De momento, no había ningún sitio donde se sintiera a salvo. De pronto, añoró los sabios consejos de su madre, como le ocurría a menudo desde la muerte de esta. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar qué le había dicho su madre sobre su relación con Naruto. En su cabeza empezaron a formarse las palabras. Como si su madre estuviera sentada a su lado en el Jeep, Hinata la oyó decir:

—Hinata, cariño, sé que te sientes atraída por tu nuevo jefe, pero debes recordar que es muy arriesgado iniciar una relación con un compañero de trabajo.

«Tienes mucha razón, mamá.»

—Es un hombre muy atractivo, Hinata. Me recuerda a tu padre en muchos sentidos.

Aquella comparación le había parecido acertada, pero Hinata se había dicho muchas veces a lo largo de los años que ella no tenía la valentía y la resolución suficientes para tomar la drástica decisión de cambiar de vida que su madre había tomado siendo muy joven. Hitomi, su madre había renunciado a una vida cómoda y a todo contacto con su familia para casarse con Hiashi Hyuga, el hombre al que amaba.

Hinata tenía vagos recuerdos de su padre. La casa familiar estaba repleta de fotografías de él. Siempre le había encantado escuchar las historias que su madre contaba sobre su padre. Aunque Hitomi se había entristecido al descubrir lo sería que era su enfermedad, también le había dicho a Hinata que así, al menos, volvería a reunirse con su marido. Hiashi había sido un hombre muy guapo y, al igual que Naruto, se había hecho a sí mismo. El verano que Hitomi lo conoció, Hiashi trabajaba de jardinero para pagarse los estudios en la universidad. Ella había terminado su primer curso en una prestigiosa universidad y había vuelto a casa a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Hiashi era tres años mayor que ella, pero como cada año tenía que trabajar varios meses para pagarse la universidad, cuando se conocieron solo había completado cinco semestres de la carrera. A Hitomi le gustaba contarles a sus hijos cómo se conocieron: cómo lo vio trabajando en el jardín de su madre una mañana de verano; cómo relucía su pecho desnudo, cubierto de sudor; con qué gracia se movía su cuerpo fibroso y atlético; cómo supo que aquel era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida antes siquiera de hablar con él. Decía que de pronto había sentido una especie de revelación, como si una voz interior, muy profunda, le dijera: «Ahí está, Hitomi. Ahí tienes al hombre que te dará el amor que siempre has deseado. Ve a conocerlo. No lo lamentarás». Hitomi procedía de una familia privilegiada. Hiashi nunca hablaba de la suya. Aquel verano, la trató como si fuera de cristal y nunca la tocaba; apenas se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. Mientras él trabajaba, ella parloteaba sobre la universidad, sobre sus amigos y sus compras, pero no le decía que había dejado de aceptar invitaciones de otros chicos. No quería ver a nadie más, les explicaba Hitomi a sus hijos. Su corazón ya había elegido. Una semana antes del día previsto para su regreso a la universidad, Hiashi y Hitomi se escaparon. Hitomi confiaba en que, una vez que sus padres asumieran su boda con un hombre tan ajeno a su círculo social, la perdonarían y aceptarían a su marido. Pero se equivocaba.

Hinata nunca había conocido a sus abuelos. Su madre contestaba con evasivas cuando sus hijos le preguntaban por ellos, diciendo que aquello no tenía importancia. Lo que importaba era la familia que su marido y ella habían creado. Hinata a menudo se preguntaba cómo habrían sido sus vidas de no haber muerto su padre en un accidente en una plataforma petrolífera diez años después de su boda. Hiashi aceptó aquel trabajo porque pagaban bien y tenía tres hijos pequeños que alimentar. Trabajaba dos semanas seguidas y pasaba otras dos en casa. Hinata recordaba la alegría de su madre cada vez que Hiashi volvía a casa. Aquellos eran sus recuerdos más queridos. Tenía cinco años cuando su padre murió. La compañía petrolera les pagó una generosa indemnización, y su madre solo quiso utilizarla para pagar la educación de sus hijos. Insistía en que eso era lo que hubiera querido su padre, porque Hitomi y él nunca pudieron acabar sus estudios.

Hitomi se las veía y se las deseaba para llegar a fin de mes, pero los niños nunca pasaron privaciones. Además, recibieron de su madre una esmerada educación acerca de cómo debían comportarse en el mundo. Un regalo de valor incalculable.

Hinata vio a su madre recoger los fragmentos de su vida rota y seguir adelante, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por contactar con su familia. A veces, se preguntaba si sus abuelos se habrían enterado de la muerte de su padre. A largo plazo, su ausencia no les había causado ninguna carencia. Hitomi colmaba sus necesidades, tanto material como emocionalmente.

Por más que hubiera escuchado la historia de amor de sus padres durante su niñez, Hinata nunca se creyó capaz de mandarlo todo al garete y desafiar a su familia para casarse con un hombre al que conocía desde hacía solo unas semanas. Hasta que, ocho años atrás, había visto a Naruto Uzumaki en la puerta de un pequeño café, sudoroso, cansado y cubierto de polvo y yeso, dispuesto a entrevistarla para su primer empleo. En aquel cegador momento de revelación, comprendió plenamente a su madre por primera vez en su vida. «Recuerda, cariño mío», le había dicho Hitomi una vez cuando empezó a trabajar para Naruto, «que este es tu primer empleo. Es importante que lo hagas bien. Tus futuros jefes se dirigirán a esa empresa para pedir referencias. No es conveniente que te enamores de tu jefe».

«Es demasiado tarde para eso, mamá», había querido decirle ella. Ya era demasiado tarde cuando Naruto la llevó a conocer la oficina aún por terminar y le explicó que tendría que hacer el trabajo de tres personas, aunque el salario apenas alcanzaba para una.

Hubiera podido buscarse otro empleo, pero la idea ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. Decidió seguir los consejos de su madre y no embarcarse en una relación sentimental con Naruto. Sabía que, al aceptar el trabajo, al menos podría verlo cada día. Solo aspiraba a ayudar a aquel hombre tenaz y solitario a alcanzar su sueño. Y lo había logrado.

Había aceptado tiempo atrás que, algún día, Naruto se casaría con una de aquellas mujeres de la alta sociedad con las que salía. Pero, a decir verdad, ella tampoco se había quedado en casa, llorando por un sueño que no podía cumplir. Había salido con hombres de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, las exigencias de su trabajo le proporcionaban la excusa perfecta para no implicarse en una relación continuada. Sabía que ningún hombre podía ocupar el lugar de Naruto en su corazón. Casi todos dejaban de llamarla cuando ella anulaba una cita o dos con el pretexto de que habían surgido complicaciones inesperadas en el trabajo.

El hecho de pensar en Naruto la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. De repente, comprendió que acababa de complicarse la vida al desvelarle inequívocamente lo que sentía por él.

«Lo sé, mamá, lo sé. Me he portado como una tonta. Pero ¿qué hago ahora? ¿Presentar mi dimisión y huir a las montañas? ¿Fingir que no ha pasado nada? ¿Reírme como si todo hubiera sido una broma?»

Oyó pasos y miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Iruka se acercaba al Jeep. Hinata dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio al ver que no era Naruto. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Iruka se detuvo a un lado del Jeep.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Hinata sabía que estaba colorada de vergüenza.

—Claro. ¿Por qué?

—Vi que tenías los ojos cerrados y pensé que tal vez te encontrabas mal. Con este bochorno...

Ella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, porque en efecto el bochorno la hacía sentirse mal. Pero no el bochorno al que se refería Iruka.

—Estoy bien, de veras —dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

Iruka se apoyó contra el Jeep.

—En fin, creo que nuestro piquito de oro ha conseguido convencer a la señora Sarutobi... Al menos de momento.

—Te sentirás aliviado —dijo ella. Sus tribulaciones la habían hecho olvidarse de los Sarutobi.

— Menuda actuación habéis hecho ahí dentro. Habéis estado fantásticos, de verdad. Cuando te fuiste, la señora Sarutobi se quedó tiesa como un palo — Hinata asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de contestar. Iruka se echó a reír—. De veras, deberías haber visto a Naruto cuando tú saliste. Se comportó como un enamorado embobado. Estaba tan distraído que no podía ni concentrarse en la conversación. No sabes cuánto me ha costado contener la risa.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tardará?

Como si hubiera oído la pregunta, Naruto apareció en la puerta principal de la casa. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y se acercó al Jeep a grandes pasos.

— Siento haber tardado tanto —dijo al llegar—. No sé cuánto tiempo durará, pero por ahora la señora Sarutobi ha aceptado no aparecer por la obra más que una vez a la semana. A cambio, le dije que intentaría convencer a su marido para que acepte los cambios que propone.

Iruka asintió.

—Estupendo

—La señora Sarutobi está sola y aburrida. Una combinación mortal para una mujer con demasiado dinero y demasiado tiempo en sus manos. Le he sugerido que se vaya a Europa con su marido. No sé si seguirá mi consejo, pero espero que por lo menos te deje en paz —le dijo a Iruka—. Si no, llámame inmediatamente.

—Demos gracias al Señor y entonemos el aleluya —dijo Iruka—. Nuestro mago particular ha vuelto a hacer un prodigio.

Naruto miró su reloj y luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.

— ¿Te importa que me lleve el coche un rato? —Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Iruka—. Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas, y los papeles que necesito están en la casa.

— Claro, llévatelo —contestó Iruka alegremente—. ¿Cuándo volveréis a Konoha?

—Lo decidiré después de hacer algunas llamadas.

Hinata lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Qué había que decidir? Naruto ya le había dicho que se irían por la mañana, aunque el problema no se hubiera resuelto. Con los ojos fijos en Iruka, Naruto añadió:

—Volveré a recogerte antes de que acabe la jornada.

Iruka sacudió la cabeza.

—No te molestes. Me iré con alguno de los chicos. Ahora que nos hemos quitado de encima el problema, puede que salga a tomar unas cervezas y a echar unas partidas de billar. Voy a celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Hinata comprendió de pronto que, si Iruka no llegaba pronto a casa, Naruto y ella pasarían solos en el chalet las horas siguientes.

«Ay, mamá, sálvame de mí misma.»

Naruto se montó en el Jeep como si Hinata no existiera. Sabía que eso era una descortesía inexcusable, pero también sabía que no se atrevería a mirarla hasta que lograra tomar las riendas de sus emociones. Hacía una hora que se habían besado y aún tenía el pulso acelerado. Si la miraba, empezaría a revivir aquel momento... y a preguntarse sobre la evidente reacción química que se había producido entre ellos.

Hicieron en silencio casi todo el camino de regreso. Ya habían tomado el desvío de entrada a la urbanización cuando Naruto dijo:

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No mucha.

— Creo que Iruka tiene la cocina bien surtida. Supongo que encontraremos algo que comer, a no ser que quieras que paremos en el restaurante.

— No, vamos al chalet —Hinata habló con su voz de niña aplicada, signo inequívoco de que estaba enojada.

Pero ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Naruto llevaba años andando de puntillas a su alrededor, intentando ocultar la atracción que sentía por ella, sin afrontar el hecho de que Hinata le gustaba más que cualquier otra mujer, ¿Qué haría respecto a la atracción mutua que el beso había desvelado?

A lo largo de los años, Hinata le había contado historias de su vida familiar, de la muerte prematura de su padre y de cómo su madre había asumido el papel de ambos progenitores. No había hecho falta que le dijera que era su madre quien la había enseñado a comportarse como una auténtica dama.

Hinata no tenía líos amorosos. Naruto estaba seguro de ello, aunque ignoraba la razón. Sí. Hinata era una dama en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Se comportaba en todo momento con una elegancia que a él lo hacía sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, Naruto no podía ignorar lo que había pasado entre ellos esa mañana. Había percibido el deseo de Hinata, su ansia, su pasión... y había estado a punto de dejarse llevar por un repentino arrebato.

No dejaba de pensar en el canalla que le escribía notas anónimas. Y se le habían ocurrido varias ideas. Quizá Hinata no estuviera de acuerdo con ninguna de ellas, pero quería contárselas mientras todavía pudieran estar a solas.

Iruka parecía haberse dado cuenta de todo. Por eso iba a dejarlos solos esa noche.

Llegaron a la puerta del chalet y salieron del coche sin decir palabra. Naruto abrió la puerta de la casa y le indicó a Hinata que entrara. Una vez dentro, ella pareció dudar entre bajar a su habitación y subir al cuarto de estar. Naruto señaló la escalera de subida.

—Hay cierto asuntos que quiero discutir contigo.

Ella adoptó inmediatamente el papel de su asistente, papel que ejecutaba a la perfección.

—Desde luego —dijo—. Traeré mi maletín —empezó a bajar las escaleras.

—No te hará falta —dijo él y, sin esperarla, subió los escalones de tres zancadas. Cuando estuvo en la cocina, sacó una jarra de té de la nevera. Tras llenar de hielo dos vasos, sirvió el té y entró en el cuarto de estar, donde Hinata esperaba de pie, mirándolo como si aguardara instrucciones.

Naruto le entregó un vaso y le indicó que se sentara en un confortable sillón. Ella tomó asiento. Él, por su parte, se acomodó en un sillón idéntico, a su lado. Así podía estar cerca de ella, pero no lo bastante como para tocarla. Además, podía verle la cara y observar su reacción ante lo que iba a proponerle.

Hinata bebió un largo trago de té y suspiró, satisfecha.

—Lo necesitaba. Tenía mucha sed —dio otro trago, y Naruto hizo lo mismo.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella había dejado el vaso sobre la mesita que había entre los dos y había juntado las manos sobre el regazo. Tenía una expresión serena, como casi siempre. Había vuelto a adoptar su fachada profesional. Pero no era eso lo que Naruto quería.

—Tengo un par de ideas que me gustaría que tomaras en consideración —ligeras arrugas se formaron entre las cejas de Hinata, que permaneció en silencio, aguardando—. Esta es una de ellas —continuó él—. Estoy de acuerdo en que no debes volver a tu apartamento. Quién sabe qué hará ese tipo la próxima vez... Haces bien en no tomarte este asunto a la ligera —ella se recostó en el sillón con expresión de sorpresa. Sí, no se esperaba que aquella conversación, aquella reunión, girara en torno a ella. Naruto se inclinó hacia delante, sujetaba el vaso entre las manos y apoyaba los codos sobre las rodillas —. Mi idea consiste en que te mudes a mi casa —ella lo miró como si hubiera empezado a hablar en chino—. Tengo bastante sitio, de veras. Tú has visto mi casa. Es demasiado grande para una sola persona. Y, además, es muy segura. Está rodeada por una verja de hierro forjado y las puertas son electrónicas —la miró un momento antes de fijar de nuevo la vista en el vaso. Ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo inexpresivamente—. Allí estarás a salvo — añadió él, confiando en que su voz sonara razonable y lógica.

Esperó, aliviado porque ella no rechazara su sugerencia inmediatamente. Hinata solía sopesar con calma las propuestas que se le hacían, contemplándolas desde todos los ángulos. Finalmente, dijo con voz inexpresiva:

—Lo habrás pensado bien, supongo.

Actuaba como si todos los días le pidieran que se fuera a vivir con alguien, mientras que Naruto tenía las manos húmedas, y no por el vaso de hielo que sujetaba entre las manos. Él asintió, y añadió:

— Sí, le he dado muchas vueltas desde que me contaste lo de los anónimos.

— Sería una solución temporal, Naruto. Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no veo adonde...

—Yo no he dicho que fuera temporal. Ella se puso rígida.

— ¿No hablarás en serio? No puedo vivir contigo para siempre. — ¿Por qué no?

— ¡¿Que por qué no?! —Por primera vez desde que había llegado, pareció agitada—. Porque no funcionaría, por eso. Pasamos casi todo el día juntos. Los dos necesitamos desconectar al final del día.

Él asintió.

—Eso no es ningún problema. Deberíamos hablar de cosas más importantes.

Hinata se quedó callada. Pasó un minuto antes de que volviera a hablar.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó, un poco jadeante.

Él alzó los ojos y le permitió ver cuánto la deseaba.

— Como de dónde dormirás, por ejemplo —contestó suavemente.

Vio que Hinata intentaba digerir lo que insinuaba su comentario.

— ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? —preguntó ella finalmente.

Él dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se pasó la mano húmeda por el pelo antes de decir:

— Somos dos personas solteras y sanas, Hinata. No hay razón para que no podamos vivir juntos, dormir juntos y trabajar juntos.

¿Parecía tan ansioso como se sentía? —A mí se me ocurre una —contestó ella tras otra larga pausa.

—¿Cuál?

—Que ese no es el modo en que quiero vivir. Hasta el momento, he conseguido conducir mi vida de modo que puedo mirarme al espejo por las mañanas sin avergonzarme de mí misma. No veo razón para cambiar ahora.

Naruto contaba con aquella reacción.

— También tengo una solución para eso —dijo.

—Ah, pues estoy deseando oírla —apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos —. ¿Cuál es?

—Podemos casarnos.

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró, atónita. Seguramente esperaba que él sonriera, que le quitara hierro a la situación, que le dijera que solo era una broma. Pero Naruto no sonrió. Nunca había hablado más en serio en toda su vida. Así que aguardó.

La voz de Hinata sonó vacilante.

— ¿Cuántas veces, durante los años que hace que nos conocemos, me has dicho con toda convicción que el matrimonio no es para ti?

Él torció la boca.

—Digamos que no sé mucho del tema.

—No es solo eso y tú lo sabes. Has tenido muchas oportunidades de casarte desde que te conozco.

— Sí, pero verás... Tengo un problema. No confío en mucha gente. No, espera, déjame que te lo aclare. No confío en nadie salvo en ti.

—Oh, Naruto... —dijo ella, conmovida.

—Mira —añadió él rápidamente—, tú eres mi mejor amiga. Me conoces mejor que nadie. Naturalmente, sé que ese no es un buen argumento para casarse, pero al menos sabemos que no habrá sorpresas.

—Hablas en serio, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella lentamente, escudriñando su cara.

A Naruto no le gustó la ternura de su voz. Ni su compasión. Quería ayudarla, no que se compadeciera de él.

Naruto sabía lo que quería. Quería que Hinata Hyuga viviera con él. La quería en su cama. Quería que ella fuera lo último que veía por las noches y lo primero por las mañanas. Quería abrazarla, enseñarle a hacerle el amor a un hombre. A hacerle el amor a él.

—Te he oído decir más de una vez que el amor no existe.

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—De modo que lo que sugieres es que nos casemos para satisfacer nuestras necesidades físicas, pero sin involucrarnos sentimentalmente. ¿Es eso?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo te respeto, Hinata. Tú lo sabes. Y después de lo que ha pasado hoy, no creo que te quepa duda de que apenas puedo mantener las manos apartadas de ti. Creo que es mejor que nos casemos a arriesgarme a que me denuncies por acoso sexual en el trabajo.

Naruto sintió que le sudaba la frente, pero decidió no secársela, para que Hinata no se diera cuenta de ello. Ella asintió.

—Ah, sí, ya entiendo la lógica de tu argumentación.

Él suspiró sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima.

—Así que... ¿estamos de acuerdo? — preguntó.

—No, Naruto. No puedo casarme contigo, pero agradezco tu amable ofrecimiento — se inclinó hacia delante como si fuera a levantarse.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No se trata de amabilidad! Lo digo en serio. Quiero casarme contigo, pero no voy a soltarte una sarta de palabras altisonantes que no significan nada. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? — como Hinata se había movido hacia delante, las rodillas de ambos se tocaban. Naruto se estremeció hasta los huesos al notar el calor de su contacto. La tomó de la mano y dijo—: No me cabe ninguna duda de que seremos tan compatibles en la cama como lo somos fuera de ella.

La tomó de la otra mano y, tirando de ella, la sentó en su regazo. Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir nada, la besó. Sabía que aquello lo complicaría todo, pero necesitaba hacerlo. No podía permitir que se apartara de él. Debía convencerla de que su matrimonio funcionaría.

Hinata se movió como si quisiera desasirse. Él siguió besándola con un ansia acumulada durante años. Dejó de luchar por mantener el control en cuanto ella le respondió, abriendo la boca ligeramente mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. «Me desea», pensó triunfalmente. Al menos, no lo negaba.

Naruto se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que lo embargaban. Percibía el tenue olor de su perfume, sentía la suavidad aterciopelada de la piel de Hinata bajo su mano curtida, oyó la respiración agitada de ella cuando le desabrochó los botones de la blusa y dejó al descubierto sus grandes pechos cubiertos de encaje. Bajó la cabeza y probó la piel que asomaba por encima del encaje, introduciendo la lengua bajo este hasta que tocó la punta del pezón erecto. Hinata dejó escapar un gemido y, estremeciéndose, se rindió. Naruto sonrió. Todo saldría bien.

Hinata lo ayudó a quitarle la blusa. Naruto se detuvo y miró sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios levemente hinchados. Nunca había sentido aquella necesidad de proteger a alguien.

Le desabrochó el sujetador y lo arrojó al suelo, recreándose al fin en la contemplación de su belleza. La alzó ligeramente sobre sus rodillas para besarle los pechos, al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda desnuda. Buscó su boca de nuevo, saboreándola, deseando más.

Le subió la falda hasta los muslos y frotó la palma de la mano sobre sus rizos cubiertos de seda. Estaba húmeda y preparada para recibirlo. La tocó ligeramente, deslizando los dedos bajo el tejido finísimo. Ella se restregó contra su mano, dejando escapar leves gemidos bajo sus labios.

Necesitaba llevarla al piso de abajo, a la cama. Quería demostrarle cuánto la deseaba. Quería arrastrarla a un climax avasallador, hacerla gritar su nombre mientras se hundía profundamente en su interior.

Las palabras que ella le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza: Hinata quería respetarse a sí misma. Quería poder mirarse al espejo cada mañana.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Hinata se merecía algo mejor que aquello. Era una dama y merecía su respeto, aunque no pudiera ofrecerle su amor.

Mascullando una maldición, retiró la mano y le bajó la falda. La abrazó con fuerza, no queriendo separarse de ella todavía. Hinata se quedó entre sus brazos, con las manos crispadas sobre su espalda y el cuerpo estremecido de deseo.

Naruto se sentía rastrero, un sentimiento completamente nuevo para él. No podía tratar a Hinata con semejante ligereza. No. Hinata era su mejor amiga. Su única amiga. No podía seducirla. Se odiaría a sí mismo, si lo hacía.

La besó y la acarició suavemente, aplacando el fuego que ardía entre ellos. No le robaría su inocencia. Sentía vergüenza por haber considerado, aunque hubiera sido momentáneamente, que podía utilizar la seducción para convencerla de que se casara con él. Deslizó las manos por sus hombros y su espalda, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la mujer que tenía entre los brazos. Cuando al fin dejó de besarla, ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Su boca parecía levemente hinchada; sus mejillas, arañadas por la barba de Naruto.

Debería haberse afeitado. Debería haber hecho muchas cosas antes de dar aquel paso. Hinata tenía razones de sobra para odiarlo por lo que le había hecho. Pero Naruto confiaba en que supiera perdonarlo.

—Perdóname —musitó.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió. Aquella leve sonrisa se convirtió al instante en una risa de placer sensual. Naruto sintió ganas de tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos, de llevarla a la cama y olvidarse de las consecuencias.

— ¿Perdonarte por qué? —preguntó ella con voz ronca e indolente.

—Por sobrepasarme. No quiero seducirte para convencerte de que te cases conmigo.

— Qué caballeroso por tu parte —se mofó ella, deslizando la palma de la mano por su mejilla rasposa.

—Creo que lo estoy haciendo todo mal. Debería haberte llevado a cenar. Y haberte regalado un anillo...

— ¿No decías que todo ese rollo te molesta?

Él la miró inquisitivamente. No parecía enfadada. En realidad, parecía que iba a ponerse a ronronear en cualquier momento. Naruto temió ponerse en ridículo si no se levantaba de sus rodillas. Inmediatamente.

La hizo levantarse y se puso en pie, pero no pudo disimular su erección. Ella pareció fascinada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Enseguida vuelvo —masculló él, pasando a su lado. En cuando cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, empezó a desvestirse. Se metió en el cuarto de baño y abrió al máximo el grifo de agua fría de la ducha.

Qué comportamiento tan ridículo, pensó mientras se metía debajo del chorro helado. Nunca había tenido que darse una ducha fría para aplacar su ardor sexual. ¿Por qué? Porque nunca se había detenido en medio del acto sexual, por eso. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Hinata era una mujer adulta, y parecía dispuesta a dar el paso siguiente. ¿Por qué no había tomado lo que ella le ofrecía? De haberlo hecho, no sentiría tanto dolor como sentía en ese momento. ¿Todavía intentaba protegerla? Tenía gracia. Nunca en su vida había sentido la necesidad de proteger a alguien.

Pasó lo que le parecieron horas bajo el chorro de agua fría, obligándose a dejar la mente en blanco y concentrándose en aplacar los deseos de su cuerpo. Había sido un idiota al pensar que Hinata aceptaría casarse con él. Ella procedía de una buena familia. Él no sabía nada de la familia de sus padres, pero teniendo en cuenta las vivencias de su niñez, Hinata seguramente no querría que su futura familia se contaminara con los genes de un desarrapado.

Y tenía razón, pensó, cerrando el grifo. Por supuesto que sí. Se secó con la toalla. Era una idea absurda. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando se pensaba con otras partes del cuerpo, y no con el cerebro: que uno se metía en un río.

Se vestiría y le pediría disculpas. Quizá Hinata tuviera razón, a fin de cuentas. No les vendría mal pasar algún tiempo separados. No había razón para pensar que no podía vivir sin ella. Claro que podía. Y lo haría desde ese preciso momento.

Decidió afeitarse, recordando que había arañado con su barba la delicada tez de Hinata. La llevaría a cenar a algún sitio bullicioso y poco romántico. A un sitio con mucha luz. Se había salvado por los pelos, había que reconocerlo. Todo ese rollo del amor era para otros. «Pero no para mí.»

Se vistió rápidamente. Se pasó una última vez el peine por el pelo y cruzó la habitación, sintiéndose en pleno dominio de sus emociones por primera vez desde hacía horas. Pero al abrir la puerta, se detuvo de golpe. Hinata estaba allí, con la mano en vilo, lista para llamar a la puerta.

— ¡Ay! —exclamó ella, y se rió suavemente—. Casi te doy en el pecho.

—No importa. Eh, mira, Hinata, sé que me he pasado de la raya y lo lamento. Te prometo que...

Ella le puso los dedos sobre los labios y dijo:

—Venía a decirte que, si tu oferta sigue en pie, creo que es buena idea que nos casemos.

¿Por qué no agarraba un bate de béisbol y lo golpeaba con él en la cabeza? De hacerlo, no lo habría dejado más sorprendido.

— ¿Casarnos? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La sonrisa de Hinata era tan dulce como la de un ángel.

—Creo que sí, señor Uzumaki, creo que sí.

•

•

~§¤§~

Ya me imagino sus expresiones al terminar el capítulo. Sí que estuvo intenso pero sin llegar a nada.

Algunas personitas estuvieron preguntando por "Hombre pez", realmente les agradezco su apoyo por mi fic pero les pido un poco de tiempo. Realmente me odio por no haber actualizado aun, en cierta parte este fic (matrimonio inesperado) es una manera de pedir disculpas y enmendar mi tardanza con el otro fic. Por eso es que lo actualizo rápido.

Gracias por su amor


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Annette Broadrick, con el título de "Matrimonio bajo amenaza". Toda la genialidad de este Fic es obra de ella.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, derechos reservados para el gran Kishimoto

•

•

•

 **Capítulo 6**

A NARUTO le sorprendía que no estuviera enfadada. Había pensado que estaría furiosa porque se hubiera aprovechado de su inocencia excitándola sin ofrecerle una culminación sexual satisfactoria. Siguió mirándola y dijo:

— ¿No crees que deberías pensártelo unos días?

Se sentía como un tonto por argumentar en contra de su propia sugerencia, en un esfuerzo por portarse bien con Hinata. Casarse con ella era lo que más deseaba. Así que ¿por qué no cerraba la boca?

— Naturalmente, si fuera una proposición auténtica, me tomaría más tiempo para pensármelo, pero dadas las circunstancias... — su voz de desvaneció.

En fin, si iban a hablar del asunto, sería mejor que lo hicieran fuera del dormitorio.

Naruto la agarró de la mano y la llevó escaleras arriba, al cuarto de estar. En cuanto llegaron a lo alto de la escalera, le soltó la mano.

Sabía que su comportamiento era ridículo, pero el mero hecho de estar a unos pasos de ella lo turbaba. Se acercó a la puerta corredera de cristal y la abrió de par en par. Necesitaba aire fresco. Una brisa vespertina se coló en la habitación. Naruto señaló con la cabeza las sillas de la terraza.

— ¿Por qué no nos sentamos aquí fuera? —preguntó, saliendo a la terraza.

Ella lo siguió y se sentó frente a él. Su alegre falda se agitaba con la brisa y le recordaba los tesoros ocultos que no podía tocar. Naruto se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Bueno, ¿de qué estabas hablando? Mi proposición es tan auténtica como la que más.

Ella sonrió.

— Quizá. Lo que pretendía decir es que, dado que no nos casaríamos por las razones habituales, no hace falta pensárselo mucho. No quiero volver a mi apartamento más que para hacer la mudanza. Como bien decías, en tu casa hay sitio de sobra para los dos. Me parece que has tenido una idea muy sensata y razonable.

Naruto experimentó una profunda sensación de alivio. Sus músculos se relajaron y se recostó en la silla lanzando un suspiro. Luego, frunció el ceño. Un momento. Hinata hablaba del asunto como si fuera un contrato comercial, con aquel tono profesional, diáfano y preciso.

Naruto la observó en silencio. Parecía relajada, apoyada cómodamente en la tumbona, como si disfrutara plácidamente de la tarde, de las vistas y, quizá, de la compañía. No tenía aspecto de ejecutiva con su blusa y su falda de colores. Sin embargo, su expresión era idéntica a la que solía mostrar en la oficina: apacible y serena. ¿Su encuentro sexual no la había afectado en absoluto?

Claro que sí, se dijo con impaciencia. Hinata se había excitado tanto como él. Y, sin embargo, no mostraba signos de frustración. Había algo injusto en todo aquello. ¿Sabía Hinata lo difícil que le había resultado apartarse de ella, tanto física como emocionalmente? Estaba claro que no.

De pronto se sintió desanimado, pero Hinata no pareció notarlo.

— Supongo que tendremos que decidir cuándo y cómo nos casaremos —dijo, pensativa—. ¿Quieres invitar a algún familiar a la boda?

—No.

—En ese caso, no veo razón para celebraciones; ¿o tú sí? Mi familia lo entenderá perfectamente cuando les explique por qué nos hemos casado.

Él se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar.

—No he pensado mucho en las formalidades que conlleva una boda. Solo pensaba en los resultados.

—No me sorprende, Naruto. Tú siempre piensas en los resultados — si el resultado era llevarse a Hinata a la cama y retenerla allí unos cuantos días, o incluso semanas, decididamente estaba de acuerdo con aquella aseveración—. Pensemos dónde. En Konoha hay que esperar tres días para casarse después de sacar la licencia matrimonial. No sé cómo será aquí, en Kyoto. Como he traído el portátil, puedo mirarlo en Internet. Si no hay período de espera, podríamos casarnos mañana mismo y regresar inmediatamente a Konoha. ¿Qué prefieres hacer tú?

Hinata hacía que todo aquello pareciera una reunión de negocios. Naruto se incorporó bruscamente. ¿Y qué?, se preguntó. ¿A él qué más le daba? Ciertamente, no quería una ceremonia sentimental en la que se juraran amor y devoción eterna. Hinata lo conocía bien. Podía desentenderse del asunto y dejar que ella se ocupara de todos los detalles.

—Me da igual. Si vamos a casarnos, hagámoslo cuanto antes —dijo.

Ella balanceó las piernas sobre el lateral de la tumbona.

—Miraré qué nos conviene más —regresó al interior de la casa.

Naruto siguió contemplando el paisaje. La boda le interesaba menos que la luna de miel. Naturalmente, no tendrían una auténtica luna de miel. Debían volver a la oficina, el trabajo se les acumulaba. No sabía si era buena señal que no lo hubieran llamado de la oficina en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Quizá fuera mejor que llamara él, para comprobar si todo iba bien.

Entró en la casa. Hinata ya estaba enganchada al teléfono. Naruto bajó las escaleras, entró en su habitación y tomó su teléfono móvil. Marcó un número grabado y aguardó a que Ino contestara.

—Hola, Naruto —dijo la secretaria alegremente—. ¿Qué tal van las cosas?

—Creo que ya está todo resuelto. Al menos, creo que Iruka podrá acabar el trabajo sin necesidad de internamiento psiquiátrico, ¿Qué tal por ahí?

—Bien. Ha habido muchas llamadas, pero ninguna emergencia. Le he dicho a todo el mundo que podía localizarte si se trataba de algo urgente, pero me han dicho que esperarían a que volvieras.

—Bien —se quedó pensando un momento—. Ino, ¿alguna vez me he tomado vacaciones?

— ¿Vacaciones? —repitió la secretaria, como si no supiera si lo había oído bien.

—Sí.

—No, al menos desde que yo estoy aquí; pero, claro, de eso hace solo cinco años.

—Tomo nota. ¿Tú crees que la oficina se sumiría en el caos si me tomara unos días libres?

Ella contestó, riendo:

—Creo que podríamos apañárnoslas bastante bien sin ti, Naruto. Hinata siempre se encarga de todo cuando tus viajes se alargan más de lo previsto.

— Sí —dijo él frunciendo el ceño—. Hinata siempre está al quite.

— ¿Es que piensas irte de vacaciones? La verdad es que te vendría muy bien relajarte un poco y descansar.

— ¿Ah, sí?, ¿tú crees? ¿Y si cuando vuelva soy otro hombre? ¿Crees que podrás acostumbrarte?

—Bueno, lo cierto es que dudo que puedas mantenerte alejado de la oficina más de un par de días. No te imagino haraganeando en una playa perdida.

Él se echó a reír.

—No sabía que fuera tan predecible.

— ¿Hinata sigue contigo?

—Claro. Ha sido de gran ayuda.

—Tengo un par de mensajes para ella. Uno es de su hermana Hanabi, que llamó para preguntar por qué no contestaba al teléfono. Le dije que estaba fuera de la ciudad y me ofrecí a darle el número de allí, pero dijo que esperaría a que la llamara cuando volviera.

—Le daré el mensaje. Pásame con Kakashi. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Claro. Espera, voy a pasarte con él. Tras una serie de pitidos y chasquidos, el jefe de administración se puso al teléfono. —Aquí Kakashi Hatake.

— Soy Naruto. ¿Qué tal va todo?

Kakashi le resumió lo que había pasado en la oficina durante su ausencia y le explicó cómo había conseguido hacerse con la situación. Naruto quedó impresionado. Kakashi parecía manejarse a la perfección en sus nuevas responsabilidades. Quizá, después de todo, no pasaría nada si se iba con Hinata unos días.

Cuando Kakashi acabó, Naruto dijo:

— Saldremos mañana por la mañana, no sé a qué hora. Estaré en la oficina a media tarde, como mucho. Si hay algo que quieras que mire antes del lunes, déjamelo encima de la mesa.

Colgó y volvió a subir las escaleras. Hinata levantó la mirada, que tenía fija en la pantalla del ordenador.

—Mira, esto es lo que he encontrado. Si queremos casarnos en Kyoto, no hay período de espera. Tendremos que sacar la licencia en un juzgado. Podemos hacerlo mañana por la mañana. Con un poco de suerte, habrá alguien que pueda casarnos antes de que nos marchemos. ¿Qué te parece?

A Naruto se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Aquello era exactamente lo que quería. Aquel encogimiento de las tripas se debía sin duda a las lecciones que había recibido durante su infancia acerca de las mujeres.

Pero aquello era distinto. Si su padre conocía alguna vez a Hinata, Dios no lo permitiera, descubriría que su teoría estaba equivocada. No todas las mujeres eran tan malas como su padre las pintaba. Naturalmente, Hinata confundiría por completo a su padre. Era demasiado honesta para que Minato Namikazela entendiera. Su padre siempre juraba que no había mujer honesta.

Hinata vería a través de Minato como si este fuera transparente. En otra época, Minato había ganado mucho dinero utilizando su encanto y su labia. Pero a Hinata no podría estafarla. Ella vería al instante la vacuidad que se ocultaba bajo su fachada de gran señor.

A veces, Naruto soñaba que vivía aún con su padre y que lo seguía de ciudad en ciudad, huyendo de la policía o del sheriff.

— ¿Naruto?

Ah, sí. Hinata le había hecho una pregunta, ¿no? Sobre su boda.

— Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa. Creo que tienes razón. Lo mejor es que nos casemos aquí y volvamos a Konoha mañana mismo. ¿Qué se necesita para sacar la licencia?

— Solo el permiso de conducir.

Él asintió. Bien. Su asistente había vuelto a encargarse de todos los detalles.

— ¿Dónde está el juzgado?

—En Uryuyama, así que no tendremos que desviarnos del camino —miró su reloj—. No sé tú, pero yo estoy muerta de hambre. ¿No te apetece tomar nuestra última cena antes del cumplimiento de la sentencia? —bromeó.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas de nuestra boda?

—No, en absoluto —contestó ella con ligereza—. Solo estaba bromeando. Llevas toda la tarde muy serio —se apoyó contra uno de los taburetes de la cocina—.

—Mira, si has cambiado de idea, lo entenderé perfectamente. Tengo otras opciones. Pensaba irme a casa de mi hermana una se canse de mí, podría irme donde mi hermano mayor, que tiene una casa muy grande en el campo y que... —

—Oye, no hay razón para que te pongas a la defensiva. Si quieres ir a visitar a tu hermana, no me importa. Mereces tomarte unas vacaciones... Lo cual me recuerda que Ino me ha dicho que tu hermana te llamó esta mañana.

—No me extraña. Le dejé un mensaje en el contestador, antes de saber que vendríamos aquí, diciéndole que tal vez fuera a visitarla.

— ¿Prefieres ir a visitarla a casarte conmigo?

— ¿Es que son cosas incompatibles? — ella sonrió — . ¿Sabes, Naruto?, empiezas a parecer un novio ansioso. Si no te conociera, pensaría que...

—Me conoces lo bastante bien como para saber que siempre mantengo mi palabra. Te hice una proposición. La aceptaste. Por la mañana le diremos a Iruka que nos lleve al juzgado de Uryuyama. Después tomaremos un taxi hasta el aeropuerto. Ahora, vámonos a cenar.

Esa noche, cuando por fin se metió en la cama, Hinata temblaba de cansancio. Durante la cena, Naruto le había dicho como si tal cosa que era una de las mujeres más honestas que conocía. No conseguía quitarse aquellas palabras de la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, angustiada, pensando en lo deshonesta que había sido con él. Al principio, había pensado que su proposición de matrimonio era un insulto. Naruto planteaba la boda como un asunto de simple conveniencia. Si se casaba con él, su rutina no se vería perturbada; en cambio, si se tomaba una excedencia, su jefe tendría que buscar a alguien que la sustituyera en la oficina.

Luego, Naruto la había besado con tanta pasión que ella se derritió como una vela de cera junto a una hoguera. Nunca le había permitido a un hombre tales intimidades y, sin embargo, no se había sentido violenta ni azorada por sus caricias. Al contrario, había descubierto una nueva faceta de su ser.

Sabía que no habría detenido el curso natural del más delicioso encuentro amoroso que pudiera imaginar. Y no esperaba que fuera él quien lo detuviera, cuando era evidente que estaba tan excitado como ella.

Solo al ver que Naruto se apartaba de ella, había comprendido que aquel hombre, que proclamaba a voz en grito que no sabía lo que era el amor y que en varias ocasiones había afirmado que nunca se casaría, estaba a punto de desmentir ambas aseveraciones. Quería casarse con ella para protegerla de un acosador, pero se había apartado de ella para protegerla de sí mismo.

Hinata pensó en los recuerdos que había atesorado de Naruto a lo largo de los años. Había empezado siendo su jefe y, al final, se había convertido en su amigo. En grado menor, se había convertido en su confidente, y ella en el de él.

Pocos matrimonios empezaban con fundamentos tan sólidos. Hinata había comprendido que Naruto se tomaba en serio su proposición al ver cómo reaccionaba cuando le dijo que estaba de acuerdo en casarse con él. Al principio, se había mostrado aterrorizado, pero luego había apretado la mandíbula y había mantenido su palabra.

Pobrecito. Estaba muerto de miedo por tener que enfrentarse a aquella situación de intimidad, por la posibilidad de volverse vulnerable, de compartir su vida con otra persona. Y a pesar de todo, había mantenido su oferta en pie. Estaba decidido a hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano por protegerla.

Naruto era un hombre de palabra. Un hombre íntegro. Hinata lo quería, desde luego. El peligro consistía en que él se diera cuenta. Si quería ver el pánico reflejado en el rostro de un hombre, lo único que tenía que hacer era declararle sus sentimientos.

De alguna manera tenía que ingeniárselas para fingir que no le daba importancia al asunto, que aquello era perfectamente normal. No sabía si sería tan buena actriz, pero sabía que debía intentarlo.

Quería que su matrimonio durara, no habían hablado de un acuerdo temporal. Trabajaban a gusto juntos. Y su pequeño encuentro de aquella tarde sugería que también eran compatibles en la cama. Tenían buenos cimientos sobre los que construir su unión. Hinata debía plantearse su matrimonio como una obra de larga duración y armarse de paciencia, confiando en que quizás, algún día, Naruto confiaría en ella lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia. Sabría cuándo había llegado ese porque él se mostraría dispuesto a hablarle de su vida anterior. Por más que Naruto insistiera en que su pasado carecía de importancia, Hinata sabía que no era así. El pasado seguía influyendo en su vida y en las decisiones que tomaba. O lo había hecho hasta ese día, cuando, al pedirle que se casara con él, había roto aquella pauta.

Hinata sabía que, algún día, Naruto descubriría por sí mismo que sus viejas creencias habían limitado y constreñido sus posibilidades de encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

•

•

~§¤§~

Este capítulo es corto pero el próximo tiene muchas sorpresas.

Veremos una nueva faceta de Naruto y finalmente su pasado saldrá a la luz.

El lunes voy a estar algo ocupada con un TP de la facu pero el martes sin falta subiré el próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Annette Broadrick, con el título de "Matrimonio bajo amenaza". Toda la genialidad de este Fic es obra de ella.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, derechos reservados para el gran Kishimoto

•

•

•

 **Capítulo 7**

NARUTO renunció finalmente a dormir y apartó la sábana. Llevaba casi toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Desde las tres de la madrugada, había mirado el reloj cada media hora, impaciente por que amaneciera de una vez.

Ahora que el cielo empezaba a clarear, se prepararía para el viaje de regreso. No quería pensar en sus planes hasta que se subiera al avión. Se había comprometido con Hinata. Y mantendría su compromiso.

Se negaba a mirar más allá de la boda. Hinata estaba lejos de ser una extraña. No había razón para creer que cambiaría de personalidad al convertirse en su esposa.

«Mi esposa.» Siempre había creído que no llegaría a utilizar esas palabras en toda su vida. Desde niño le espantaba la idea de quedar atrapado por una mujer, pero tenía la sensación de que, en su caso, era él quien había tendido la trampa. Así que ¿por qué sentía que se había traicionado a sí mismo?

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos. Se pondría el traje y la corbata que llevaba en el maletín. Quería mostrarle a Hinata el mayor respeto.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que casarse con ella fuera precisamente una muestra de respeto. Hinata merecía un marido que la quisiera y que le diera una familia. Él era incapaz de lo uno y contrario a lo otro. Sabía que su acuerdo no era justo, la vería en la empresa y por las noches se iría a casa con él.

La tendría en su cama cada noche. Su cuerpo respondió inmediatamente a aquel pensamiento, y eso lo irritó. Cerró el grifo, se secó y se vistió procurando no pensar en el día que tenía por delante.

—No creo que la señora Sarutobi vuelva a darte problemas —le dijo a Iruka cuando iban en el Jeep, de camino a Uryuyama.

—Fue una auténtica genialidad por tu parte convencerla de que se fuera con su marido —contestó Iruka.

Hinata iba sentada justo detrás de él. Naruto no podía verla, pero estaba seguro de que Iruka se comunicaba con ella a través del retrovisor. Le dieron ganas de darse la vuelta y mirarla, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna razón lógica para hacerlo.

Hinata se había levantado temprano y había aparecido en la cocina vestida con su traje, una blusa nueva y sus zapatos de oficina., poco después de que Naruto se sirviera su primera taza de café. Parecía tranquila y descansada.

Naruto esperaba que ella le contara sus planes a Iruka, pero no lo había hecho. El, por su parte, había pensado decírselo en cuanto lo viera, pero por alguna razón no se le había ocurrido cómo sacar el tema a colación. No quería que se armara un alboroto. Y Hinata parecía sentir lo mismo, pues no había dado muestras de que ese día fuera distinto a cualquier otro.

Naruto había pensado que, cuando fueran de camino a Uryuyama, se sentiría más relajado, pero se había equivocado. La voz de su padre resonaba en su cabeza, pregonando machaconamente su desprecio hacia el matrimonio y todo lo que implicaba. Naruto había crecido escuchando sus comentarios despectivos y a menudo groseros acerca de la institución matrimonial. «¿Quién quiere vivir en una institución?», era uno de los dichos favoritos de Minato.

Naruto se recordó por enésima vez que su boda no era más que un acuerdo formal. Pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera él se lo creía. Si era un simple acuerdo formal, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa que estaba Hinata con los pechos desnudos y expuestos a su mirada; en su boca, que tan bien se amoldaba a la de él y en lo dúctil y complaciente que se había mostrado en sus brazos? Y lo que era más chocante, ¿por qué desde entonces se encontraba en un estado de semiexcitación?

Hinata le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Él volvió la cabeza.

— Iruka te ha preguntado tres veces si piensas llamar al señor Sarutobi —le gritó al oído.

Naruto miró a Iruka, que tenía los ojos fijos en la carretera.

—Ah, lo siento. Creo que tenía la cabeza puesta en Konoha.

Naruto se pasó el resto del viaje a Uryuyama hablando de algunos de los cambios que proponía la señora Sarutobi y de cuánto les costarían. La conversación le resultó tranquilizadora hasta que, al acercarse a la ciudad, comprendió que no podía seguir posponiendo el momento de decirle a Iruka adonde se dirigían. Se aclaró la garganta dos veces antes de decir:

—No vamos directamente al aeropuerto, Iruka —le dio la dirección del juzgado —. ¿Sabes... eh... dónde queda?

Iruka se quedó pensando un momento.

—Creo que está cerca del juzgado.

— ¿Es que sabes dónde está el juzgado?

— Sí —contestó Iruka.

—Pues déjanos allí. Me parece que nos viene bastante bien —contestó Naruto sintiéndose como si lo hubieran amnistiado.

Los tres guardaron silencio hasta que Iruka detuvo el coche en una zona prohibida frente a la puerta del juzgado.

— ¿Queréis que os espere?

Naruto salió y ayudó a Hinata a bajar del coche.

—No hace falta. Tomaremos un taxi para ir al aeropuerto.

Iruka le hizo un rápido saludo militar.

— Gracias por venir a rescatarme, jefe. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Naruto esperó hasta que Iruka se incorporó al denso tráfico matutino antes de volverse hacia el juzgado.

— Lo haces a menudo, ¿sabes? —dijo Hinata suavemente.

Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido preguntándose qué querría decir.

—Hacer ¿qué?

—Rescatar a la gente.

—No vine a rescatar a Iruka —dijo él poniéndose a la defensiva—. Lo único que pretendía era salvar el trabajo. Si he hecho este viaje, ha sido estrictamente por cuestión de negocios.

—Ah —dijo ella—. Y casarte conmigo también es un asunto de negocios, ¿no?

Él se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de contestar:

— ¿Es que te sientes ofendida?

Ella sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron alegremente, aunque Naruto no entendía qué demonios le hacía tanta gracia.

—En absoluto —dijo Hinata con desenfado—. En realidad, lo prefiero así.

Naruto intento disimular un suspiro de alivio y, tomándola por el codo, la condujo escaleras arriba. Una vez en el interior del despacho de la funcionaría de turno, al oír que Hinata daba los nombres completos de sus padres, Naruto comprendió que no había prestado atención a la información que se exigía para cumplimentar la licencia matrimonial.

Apretó los dientes y aguardó su turno. Cuando la mujer le preguntó el nombre de sus padres, respondió con voz crispada, evitando mirar a Hinata. En cuanto les entregaron la licencia, preguntó a la funcionaría dónde podían encontrar un juez que los casara.

Siguieron las indicaciones de aquella mujer risueña, el eco de cuyas felicitaciones resonó a su espalda, y por fin encontraron el despacho del juez de paz. Naruto le explicó que estaban de paso por Kyoto y que querían casarse lo antes posible. Ya fuera por su nerviosismo, pues las manos le sudaban y tenía la mandíbula tensa, o por la calma de Hinata, el caso es que el juez pareció creer que realmente deseaban casarse.

A Naruto le sorprendió descubrir que las formalidades de una boda eran muy sencillas. El juez se apresuró a declararlos marido y mujer y le urgió a besar a la novia. Naruto se inclinó y besó fugazmente a Hinata antes de darle las gracias al juez y de pagarle sus honorarios. En cuanto salieron del despacho, tomó de la mano a Hinata y recorrió el pasillo a toda prisa, ansioso por salir de aquel edificio que parecía mofarse de él.

Una vez fuera, se detuvo en lo alto de la escalinata y miró a su alrededor.

—Pensaba que habría algún taxi por aquí cerca.

— Quizá deberíamos llamar a uno —sugirió Hinata.

Naruto se sacó del bolsillo el teléfono móvil. Llamó a información telefónica, pidió el número de un teletaxi, marcó y pidió que los llevaran al aeropuerto. Mientras esperaban que llegara el taxi, se puso a pasear de un lado a otro. Cuando pasó junto a Hinata por tercera vez, esta le preguntó:

— ¿Te pasa algo?

Su voz parecía tan normal, tan como siempre, con aquel leve acento de escuela privada que había heredado de su madre... Naruto se detuvo frente a ella y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Lo he hecho todo mal —dijo, irritado, sintiéndose un necio —. Tú mereces algo mejor. Podía haberte traído un anillo, o haber planeado una fiesta o algo así —movió la mano vagamente, sabiendo que sus palabras sonaban ridículas.

Ella sonrió con aquella sonrisa serena que, invariablemente, le hacía relajarse.

—No hay plazo para comprar un anillo o celebrar una fiesta. Tenemos tiempo, Naruto. No te preocupes.

—La verdad es que no sé cómo voy a explicar todo esto en la empresa. Supongo que tendremos que anunciarlo en cuanto lleguemos, ¿no crees?

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, yo... eh... porque se enterarán tarde o temprano.

—Pues cuanto más tarde, mejor. Procuremos mantener separada la vida privada del trabajo, si es posible. Hasta que nos acostumbremos a vivir juntos, no veo razón para decírselo a nadie. Pero, naturalmente, esa es solo mi opinión.

Qué manera tan sensata y lógica de contemplar una situación en la que él se sentía completamente perdido. Naruto comprendió de repente que podía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y que no había necesidad de tomar un montón de decisiones precipitadas acerca de una situación que, al menos para él, era potencialmente un campo de minas.

Un taxi se detuvo junto a la acera. Naruto suspiró, aliviado, por el hecho de que su vida se moviera hacia delante una vez más, aunque fuera solo para ir al aeropuerto. Ayudó a Hinata a subir al taxi y solo entonces recordó que a ella no le gustaba volar. Sin embargo, esa mañana Hinata no había dado muestras de que le preocupara el vuelo de regreso a Konoha.

Pensándolo bien, Hinata refrenaba sus emociones casi todo el tiempo. Naruto aún no se explicaba por qué había aceptado su proposición matrimonial. Tal vez temiera quedarse en su apartamento más de lo que demostraba. Si no, ¿por qué había querido tomarse una excedencia así, tan de repente?

Naruto la tomó de la mano y le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella lo miró un tanto sorprendida, seguramente porque él se había mantenido a distancia toda la mañana. Pues ya podía acostumbrarse a su contacto, pensó Naruto. Aunque nunca había sido muy dado al contacto físico, salvo en los casos obvios, con Hinata se sentía de otro modo. Con ella, el problema era que apenas podría tener las manos quietas.

El taxista los llevó a la zona privada del aeropuerto, donde los esperaban el jet y Choji Akimichi, el piloto. Tras pagar al conductor, Naruto recogió la pequeña bolsa que Hinata había comprado para llevar su ropa nueva. Dejándose llevar por la tentación, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y se dirigió hacia el avión, ajustando sus pasos a los de ella, más coitos.

—Buenos días, jefe —dijo Choji sonriendo—. He comprobado el pronóstico del tiempo. Tendremos un buen viaje de regreso.

—Bien —contestó Naruto, que sentía el calor del cuerpo de Hinata a su lado. Se apartó de ella de mala gana para que subiera la escalerilla, y se detuvo un momento mientras Choji lo informaba del estado del avión, tras lo cual ambos subieron. Una vez dentro, Choji se preparó para el despegue.

Hinata ya se había sentado y estaba mirando fijamente por la ventanilla cuando Naruto se acercó. Él tomó asiento y, tras abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, la agarró de la mano. Notó que tenía la palma húmeda y fría. Hinata siguió mirando por la ventanilla. Naruto se preguntó qué podía hacer para ayudarla a relajarse. Sabía que era mejor no mofarse de sus miedos y procuró pensar en otra cosa para distraerla.

Después de un despegue sin contratiempos, el avión ascendió hasta alcanzar su altitud de vuelo. Durante el despegue, Hinata había mantenido una mano entre las de Naruto, pero con la otra se aferraba al brazo del asiento con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos. Vaya. Sí que tenía miedo. Naruto se preguntó si quería que le sujetara la mano. Ella no dejaba traslucir nada, ni en un sentido ni en otro. Naruto se dio cuenta de que se preguntaba muchas cosas acerca de ella ahora que ya no era solo su asistente. Desconocía muchos aspectos de la persona que había trabajado a su lado durante los últimos ocho años: su comida favorita, su color, la música que. Prefería, el sitio al que iba de vacaciones... «Afróntalo,

Uzumaki, te has casado con una mujer a la que realmente no conoces.» La mirada astuta y descreída de su padre apareció en su cabeza. Naruto espantó aquella imagen y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran sin intentar dirigirlos.

Cuando el avión se estabilizó y se apagó la luz que indicaba que debían mantener abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, Naruto alzó el brazo del asiento que separaba las butacas, desabrochó primero su cinturón y luego el de Hinata y la sentó sobre sus rodillas sin previo aviso. Ella dejó escapar un quejido y se agarró a sus hombros, asombrada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, un tanto jadeante.

Él sonrió, notando de pronto una sensación de libertad que nunca antes había tenido.

—Abrazar a mi mujer. ¿Te importa? — ella siguió mirándolo a los ojos como si buscara algo. Al cabo de un momento, sonrió y se apoyó relajadamente contra su pecho—. ¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó Naruto al ver que no decía nada.

—Sí —musitó ella, y puso la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Naruto intentó pensar en algo que decir y que no tuviera que ver con la oficina, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Hablar nunca se le había dado bien, pero le parecía que, hallándose en las primeras horas de su matrimonio, aquel era el momento oportuno para las confidencias. Podía hacerle algunas preguntas, suponía, pero quizá eso la pusiera nerviosa. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que en realidad conocía de ella las cosas verdaderamente importantes, y saber cuál era su comida favorita, o su color, o la música que escuchaba dejó de parecerle apremiante. No había razón para que se inquietara por las cosas que aún ignoraba de Hinata.

En cambio, Hinata sin duda se inquietaría si alguna vez se enteraba de su pasado por terceras personas. Había poca gente que conociera su vida, pero, por si acaso, Naruto decidió no arriesgarse. Hinata era ya su esposa, para bien o para mal, y tal vez sintiera que en aquel trato ella se había llevado la peor parte, así que era preferible contárselo todo cuanto antes.

— ¿Alguna vez te he hablado de mi padre? —preguntó abrazándola. Podía sentir el fresco olor de su champú y la tenue fragancia de su perfume. Apoyó la cabeza contra la de ella, sintiéndose reconfortado por su presencia.

Hubo un silencio tras su pregunta, un largo silencio. ¿Estaría Hinata demasiado asustada por el vuelo para contestar? Naruto no quería seguir hablando si ella prefería callar. Quizá fuera mejor así, de todos modos.

—No —contestó ella finalmente con la voz un tanto ronca—, nunca me has hablado de su padre —no se movió, salvo para deslizar los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Naruto.

Este cerró los ojos y al instante las imágenes del pasado se deslizaron por su cabeza como los fotogramas de una película muda.

—Mi padre era un estafador. Era capaz de venderle la luna al más pintado, garantizándole que se haría rico si la subdividía y vendía las parcelas. La mayoría de las personas que se tragaban sus cuentos eran, naturalmente, gente de espíritu mezquino, o de otro modo, no habría tenido tanto éxito como tuvo. Es muy difícil timar a una persona honrada, ¿sabes? Una persona honrada rara vez pica cuando le ofrecen hacerse rica de la noche a la mañana. Normalmente, descubre el engaño enseguida, porque sabe que el dinero fácil suele ser sospechoso. Mi padre tenía talento para descubrir a quienes esperaban el oro y el moro a cambio de nada. Los primos que se tragaban sus cuentos acababan entregando algo a cambio de nada, pues mi padre conseguía dejarles sin un céntimo y escapar de la ciudad a toda prisa.

Hinata no se había movido desde que él empezara a hablar. Cuando Naruto se detuvo, aguardando que le hiciera las preguntas que sin duda le rondaban por la cabeza, ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, pero no dijo nada, Naruto la apretó firmemente, disfrutando del contacto de sus curvas suaves. A pesar de la amarga historia que estaba contando, se excitó al notar el roce de sus caderas.

—Minato, mi padre, nunca perdía ocasión de recordarme que no había nada mejor que comer gratis, y que, cuando algo parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, normalmente lo era. Me bombardeaba con consejos a medida que yo crecía. Al oírlo hablar de nuestra vida, cualquiera podía pensar que éramos las personas más afortunadas del mundo. Echar raíces era para gente apocada que no sabía aprovechar las oportunidades que ofrecía la vida. Según decía, tenía el mundo en la palma de la mano y jugaba con él a su antojo. Nunca hablaba de las veces en las que las cosas no salían como las había planeado —Hinata le acarició la nuca con un movimiento suave que relajó su tensión. Uf, sí. Podía volverse adicto a sus caricias. Hizo una pausa para recordar por dónde iba—. Sin embargo, debo agradecerle que nunca me abandonara. Le habría sido fácil hacerlo. Más de una vez escapamos por los pelos del largo brazo de la ley, porque yo dificultaba nuestra huida, pero aun así siguió arrastrándome a lo largo y ancho del país. Verás, mi queridísima madre me abandonó en el motel en el que vivía Minato cuando yo apenas tenía cuatro años, y nunca volví a saber de ella. Había estado buscando a mi padre desde que yo nací, me explicó Minato años después, para taparme la boca porque yo no hacía más que preguntarle por mi misteriosa madre. Según decía, cuando yo tenía unas pocas semanas de vida, ella intentó hacerme pasar por hijo de un tipo con el que salía, pero el tipo insistió en hacer una prueba de paternidad y se descubrió el pastel. Así que mi madre se fue en busca de Minato. Fue un milagro que él se quedara por los alrededores de Shizuoka tanto tiempo. Al parecer, mi padre no tuvo tanta suerte como el otro tipo. Después de hacerse la prueba de paternidad, se vio obligado a hacerse responsable de mí. Según me explicó cuando yo era un adolescente, sintió mucho miedo al saber que era padre. Afrontó el asunto como solía afrontar las situaciones desagradables: desapareció en cuanto le dieron los resultados de la prueba de paternidad. Pero un aciago día, o noche, mejor dicho, en algún lugar de la Shimoizumi, la mujer que me dio a luz lo encontró por fin. Al parecer, tenía algunos contactos que la pusieron sobre su pista. Mi padre me dijo que llamó a su puerta a las cuatro de la mañana, sacándolo de un pesado sueño, seguramente inducido por el alcohol. Cuando llegó a la puerta dando trompicones y la abrió, ella me metió en la habitación junto con una bolsa de papel que contenía todas mis posesiones terrenales, dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir palabra.

Naruto sintió que los labios de Hinata se movían suavemente sobre su cuello. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al comprender que lo estaba besando. Aguardó a que desapareciera el nudo para continuar. Nunca antes había contado aquella historia. Le daba demasiada vergüenza. Pero al empezar, le sorprendió descubrir que relatarla no era tan doloroso como esperaba.

—Mi padre me contó que me pasé días enteros llorando y chillando, pidiendo ver a mi madre. Nunca he podido entender por qué lloré por ella. Tal vez me diera miedo estar con un perfecto desconocido. Mi padre podría haberme dejado en el hospicio más cercano, pero por las razones que fueran, no lo hizo. Me llevó con él, decía que le serviría de tapadera. Las mujeres sentían debilidad por aquel hombre guapo, de sonrisa deslumbrante, que llevaba un niño pequeño colgado de la mano. Cuando yo tenía diez años, me enseñó el finísimo arte de robar carteras. Siempre se reía de eso. Decía que yo era el mejor carterista que había visto. Y a mí me gustaba que lo dijera. Al menos, creía ser bueno en algo. Nos mudábamos tan a menudo que nunca conseguía quedarme en una escuela mucho tiempo. La mayoría de las veces, mi padre ni siquiera se molestaba en matricularme, a menos que algún policía me viera con él y le pidiera explicaciones de por qué no estaba en clase. Se mostró encantado cuando tuve estatura suficiente como para fingir que ya había terminado el colegio. Yo era alto para mi edad, y eso le vino muy bien. Me vestía con su ropa: camisas y trajes carísimos que le habían regalado diversas mujeres a lo largo de los años. Me acostumbré a salir de una ciudad en plena noche, montado en uno de los muchos coches que tuvo, si había suerte. Si no, tomábamos el autobús. Recuerdo una vez que la policía nos estaba esperando cuando nos acercamos al apartamento de una sola habitación que mi padre había alquilado. Tuvimos suerte; no nos vieron, pero nos vimos obligados a marcharnos dejando atrás todo lo que poseíamos. Recuerdo que me enfadé, pero él me prometió que lo recuperaría todo y que al final las cosas mejorarían. Y así fue durante un tiempo, pero nunca duraba mucho. Y esa, querida señora, es la historia del pasado más bien turbio de tu flamante marido.

Hinata se apartó un poco para mirarlo.

— ¿Dónde está ahora tu padre?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Apareció en Konoha hace unos años. Creo que incluso hablaste con él. No le devolví las llamadas y supongo que al final se rindió. A pesar de que me crio, no tengo deseos de volver a verlo. Yo debía de tener quince años, más o menos, cuando nos marchamos de Shizuoka repentinamente, rumbo a Tokyo. De madrugada, el autobús hizo una parada en Sagamihara. Entramos en la terminal y él me dejó solo un rato para irse en busca de una nueva víctima. Yo llevaba meses esperando una oportunidad como esa y había ahorrado algún dinero. Compré un billete de regreso a Shizuoka y me escondí hasta que el autobús salió de la estación. No sé cuándo descubrió mi padre que yo no estaba en el autobús con destino a Tokyo. Debió de pensar que había subido antes que él y que me había echado en uno de los asientos vacíos del fondo para dormir un rato. No hay forma de saberlo.

— ¿Nunca has vuelto a verlo? —preguntó ella.

—No. Me instale en Konoha porque habíamos estado allí varias veces y la ciudad me gustaba. Además, en invierno hace mucho menos frío que en Shizuoka, lo cual me vino muy bien, porque durante algún tiempo viví en la calle. Con mis habilidades, no me fue difícil conseguir dinero para sobrevivir.

»El mayor golpe de suerte que tuve se produjo el día, unos seis meses después, en que intenté robarle la cartera a Jiraiya. Fue una temeridad por mi parte, dado el tamaño de aquel hombre. Jiraiya me agarró por el brazo e insistió en llevarme a casa de mis padres. Al principio, no se creyó que estuviera solo, y su incredulidad me ofendió profundamente. Odiaba que me tomaran por mentiroso cuando decía la verdad. En cualquier caso, supongo que al final lo convencí, porque insistió en que me fuera con él a su casa, lo cual, naturalmente, despertó en mí toda clase de sospechas. No sé por qué acepté. No fue porque confiara en él. Yo no confiaba en nadie. Tal vez fuera porque era un hombre sumamente fuerte. O quizá porque yo tenía un mal día. Fuera cual fuera la razón, el caso es que me fui con él.

Jiraiya vivía en un espacioso apartamento en el norte de Konoha. Su mujer había muerto el año anterior y desde entonces vivía solo. De camino a su casa me dijo que era contratista de obras, y que siempre andaba buscando peones. Me preguntó si estaba interesado en ganarme la vida honradamente o si prefería seguir viviendo en la calle. Conducía una camioneta último modelo, y recuerdo que pensé qué pasaría si le daba un puñetazo por haber hecho aquel estúpido comentario.

El caso es que Jiraiya acabó dándome trabajo y ocupándose de mí. Me buscó un pequeño apartamento. Insistió en que me sacara el bachillerato y en que luego fuera a la universidad por las noches. No entendía que para mí era muy difícil matricularme en cualquier parte. De hecho, durante varias semanas no pudo darme de alta en la seguridad social porque yo en realidad no tenía apellidos. Minato usaba tantos que nunca me matriculaba en la escuela dos veces con el mismo nombre. Se había inventado una historia lacrimógena acerca de que había enviudado recientemente y de que mi expediente escolar estaba de camino. Normalmente, nos marchábamos de la ciudad antes de que la escuela exigiera la documentación. Cuando Jiraiya insistió en contratarme, decidí contarle mi problema. No entré en detalles, por supuesto, no quería aburrirlo con mi patética historia. Además, sabía que no me creería y no quería pasar otra vez por aquella humillación. Solo le dije que no tenía apellidos legales ni número de seguridad social. En realidad, en aquel momento ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba mi partida de nacimiento. Jiraiya me llevó a un abogado que rellenó ciertos papeles y me hizo comparecer ante un juez, el cual legalizó el apellido que yo mismo había elegido. Conservé mi nombre de pila porque estaba acostumbrado a él, y adopté el apellido Uzumaki porque me gustaba cómo sonaba. Me parecía nuevo y sin mancha. Y me prometí a mí mismo conservarlo así.

De repente, Naruto se sintió agotado, como si acabara de realizar un gran esfuerzo físico. Besó a Hinata en la frente y añadió:

—Y esa es la historia de mi vida, aunque seguramente hubieras preferido que no te la contara —intentó poner un tono ligero, pero no lo logró del todo. Esperaba una respuesta igualmente ligera, pero Hinata dijo:

— ¿Nunca buscaste a tu madre? Él resopló con sorna.

— ¿Bromeas? Aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, no tenía suficiente información para dar con ella. El abogado contrató a un detective para localizar mi partida de nacimiento, a fin de que me dieran un número de seguridad social. Le conté lo que sabía: que mi madre se llamaba Kushina, pero desconocía su apellido. Mi padre nunca se molestó en hablarme de ella. Calculé más o menos su edad porque una vez, estando borracho, Minato me contó los pocos datos que tenía de ella. Yo sabía que había nacido en un hospital de Uzushiogakure un diez de julio. Sabía también el año de mi nacimiento, el nombre de pila de mi padre y que mis padres nunca se casaron. Con esos pocos datos, el investigador localizó mi partida de nacimiento. En ella figuraba el nombre de Kushina Senju. El padre figuraba como «desconocido», lo cual, pensándolo bien, tiene gracia, porque nunca he sabido el verdadero nombre de mi padre.

—Así que Jiraiya fue tu mentor, en cierto modo.

—Podría decirse así. Yo sentía admiración por él. Era un hombre honesto e íntegro, algo en lo que yo no creía hasta que lo conocí. Se convirtió en un ejemplo para mí. Le estaré eternamente agradecido por no haber abandonado a su suerte a aquel chico pendenciero y soberbio que intentó robarle la cartera.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

— ¿Jiraiya? —Naruto sonrió—. Se jubiló hace ya algunos años. En realidad, fue su jubilación lo que me impulsó a fundar mi propia empresa. Él se aseguró de que sus socios y sus contactos me conocieran y supieran que podían confiar en mí. Durante los dos o tres primeros años, el negocio no habría salido a flote sin su ayuda.

— ¿Dónde vive?

— Se trasladó a Yokohama, se convirtió en un fanático de la pesca y se enamoró de los veleros. La última vez que hablé con él, estaba pensando en dar la vuelta al mundo en barco —se echó a reír al imaginarse a Jiraiya visitando islas llenas de bellas y sensuales mujeres. A Jiraiya le gustaban las mujeres. El problema era que su mujer había sido su verdadero amor, y nunca había vuelto a pensar en casarse.

Hinata se inclinó un poco más sobre él y lo besó en la boca. Naruto recordó cuánto deseaba hacerle el amor. Después de tantos años trabajando juntos sin la interferencia de la tensión sexual, apenas podía creer que su asistente surtiera sobre él un efecto físico tan inmediato. Hinata lo besó con ternura, algo que nunca había hecho mujer alguna. A Naruto le costó gran trabajo no arrancarle la ropa y enseñarle cuanto había aprendido sobre cómo satisfacer a una mujer. Eso podía esperar, pensó. No quería actuar como un bárbaro, se dijo.

De pronto, surgió en su cabeza una idea inesperada. Achicó los ojos y la miró con fijeza en cuanto ella se incorporó.

— ¿Me has besado por compasión? — preguntó, aun sabiendo que estaba siendo demasiado brusco.

Hinata pareció sorprendida y, tras una breve pausa, como si recuperara el aliento, se echó a reír. Sus carcajadas resonaron en toda la cabina del avión. Cada vez que empezaba a calmarse, lo miraba y de nuevo se convulsionaba de risa.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó Naruto cuando ella por fin pareció calmarse.

Hinata asintió mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano para reprimir otra carcajada.

—Me encantaría ver la expresión de las muchas mujeres con las que has estado a lo largo de tu vida si les hicieras esa pregunta. Cariño, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero hay muchísimas razones por las que una mujer sentiría ganas de besarte, pero la compasión no es una de ellas.

Naruto la miró, sorprendido. Lo había llamado «cariño». Algunas mujeres le habían dedicado apelativos melosos, nombres que a menudo le hacían rechinar los dientes, pero Hinata nunca lo había llamado más que Naruto.

Sonrió y la apretó contra sí. Hinata no parecía escandalizada por su historia. Tal vez la hubiera ocultado durante demasiado tiempo. Hablar de su pasado pareció liberarlo de un lastre muy pesado. Ya no importaba lo que había sido y hecho antes. Lo que importaba era el hombre que había llegado a ser.

Cerró los ojos, exhaló un suspiro de cansancio y, experimentando una profunda sensación de bienestar, se quedó dormido.

El sonido del timbre que les recordaba que se abrocharan los cinturones despertó a Hinata algún tiempo después. Apenas podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormida en un avión. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Naruto, que parecía profundamente dormido. No la sorprendió. Esa mañana, al verlo recién levantado, le había dado la impresión de que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Hinata se levantó de sus rodillas y se acomodó en su asiento. Después de abrocharse el cinturón, extendió los brazos y le abrochó a Naruto el suyo con cuidado de no despertarlo. Aprovechó la ocasión para mirarlo. Nunca lo había visto dormir. Dormido parecía mucho más joven. Las arrugas que tenía alrededor de los ojos y entre las cejas habían desaparecido. Su boca parecía relajada y sumamente deseable.

Besarlo por compasión, nada menos. Hinata sonrió ante la idea, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida. ¿Cómo podía alguien escuchar la historia de su infancia y no sentir compasión por aquel chico y rabia por el maltrato que había sufrido? Naruto no había tenido niñez, eso estaba claro. Hinata también comprendía mejor por qué desconfiaba de las mujeres. ¿Cómo podía una mujer abandonar a su hijo de aquel modo?

Era una suerte que no supiera cómo contactar con Kushina Senju. Si no, iría a buscarla y le diría cuatro cosas bien dichas. Hinata no recordaba haber sentido aquel instinto de protección hacia nadie antes..

Aquello era ridículo y lo sabía. Naruto Uzumaki era uno de los hombres más fuertes e independientes que conocía. Estaba claro que no necesitaba que nadie lo protegiera.

¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir a semejante infancia?, se preguntaba. Y no solo sobrevivir, sino desarrollar una ética tan sólida. Ciertamente, no lo había aprendido en casa. De hecho, estaba claro que nunca había tenido un hogar.

No era de extrañar que se hubiera comprado la enorme casa donde vivía. Se hallaba situada en un vecindario apacible, formado por fincas cerradas. Sin duda Naruto necesitaba un lugar al que volver cuando el día se acababa. Lo que a Hinata le parecía triste era que viviera solo en aquella mansión.

Pero ya no, pensó. Naruto Uzumaki nunca volvería a estar solo si de ella dependía.

•

•

~§¤§~

Cuando leí el libro y llegue a este capítulo me compadecí del pasado del protagonista. Ralamente sufrió mucho. En un momento me vi tentada en no poner a Minato ni a Kushina como los padres, no podía imaginarme a ellos en esa situación pero al final los puse.

Gracias por sus comentarios y me hace feliz… me encanta, que les encante esta adaptación.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Annette Broadrick, con el título de "Matrimonio bajo amenaza". Toda la genialidad de este Fic es obra de ella.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, derechos reservados para el gran Kishimoto

•

•

•

 **Capítulo 8**

NARUTO se despertó cuando el avión descendía hacia el aeropuerto. Abrió los ojos y se desperezó antes de recordar que Hinata estaba junto a él. Hinata..., su mujer. Hinata..., a la que le daba miedo volar.

La miró rápidamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no se aferraba a los brazos del asiento, sino que tenía las manos plácidamente apoyadas sobre el regazo. Naruto se preguntó si estaría dormida. No recordaba cuándo se había levantado de sus rodillas, pero sí haber experimentado una sensación de pérdida durante el sueño. Había echado de menos sentirse abrazado por ella, apretarla con fuerza. Nunca había sentido tal necesidad de estar con alguien, y eso lo inquietaba.

Las ruedas chirriaron al tocar el asfalto de la pista de aterrizaje. Naruto se desabrochó el cinturón y se puso a recoger sus cosas antes incluso de que el avión se detuviera en el hangar. Necesitaba hacer algo para calmar su desasosiego. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Hinata se levantaba y miraba a su alrededor, como si saliera de un profundo estado de sopor. Sonrió al posar la mirada sobre él, y Naruto sintió como si una enorme mano se cerrara sobre su corazón y lo estrujara.

— ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó a Hinata bruscamente, al tiempo que Choji entraba en la cabina. Ella no respondió. Se limitó a esperar a su lado a que Choji abriera la puerta. El piloto se hizo a un lado y dejó que Hinata y Naruto salieran primero. Una vez en la pista, los hombres se estrecharon las manos y Naruto echó a andar hacia su coche, con la mente concentrada en el trabajo, lo que en cierto modo lo tranquilizaba. No notó que Hinata se esforzaba por seguir su paso.

Los negocios eran un terreno conocido, en el que se sentía a gusto. Pensar en la compañía siempre tenía el efecto de tranquilizarlo. De pronto, sintió ansias de llegar a la oficina y de retomar su vida de costumbre, y procuró no pensar en la confesión que le había hecho a Hinata.

De camino a la oficina, intentó confeccionar mentalmente una lista de las cosas que tenía que hacer, empezando por reunirse con el jefe de administración. Cuando se detuvieron ante un semáforo, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había hablado desde que se habían bajado del avión. Miró a Hinata, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Ella giró la cabeza y parpadeó.

—Sí, solo un poco aturdida. Siento haberme quedado dormida encima de ti. Seguro que las piernas se te quedaron entumecidas con tanto peso.

—Pues eso no impidió que me quedara dormido yo también —a continuación, Naruto sacó a relucir algunos asuntos de trabajo pendientes, de los cuales hablaron durante el resto del trayecto.

Naruto había entrado en la recepción de la empresa en infinidad de ocasiones, pero ese día todo le pareció diferente. Asombrado, se detuvo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Los colores parecían más vivos, o algo así... ¿Habrían pintado las paredes recientemente? Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Moegi, la recepcionista, levantó la mirada y le lanzó una sonrisa amigable.

— Bienvenido, señor Uzumaki. Señorita Hyuga.

Naruto se detuvo ante el mostrador y dijo:

— ¿Podría avisar a Kakashi Hatake de que hemos vuelto? Dígale que quiero verlo en cuanto le sea posible.

—Claro —dijo ella, alzando el teléfono.

Al atravesar el pasillo, Naruto se cruzó con varios empleados que lo saludaron con una cordialidad en la que nunca antes había reparado. ¿Habrían sido siempre así de amables? No se había producido ningún cambio que justificara su nueva perspectiva, eso seguro. Tal vez se debiera a la presión del aire en el interior del avión. Anotó mentalmente que debía decirle a Choji que la revisara.

Hinata y él llegaron a la zona de los despachos de dirección. Naruto abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejar pasar a Hinata. Ino levantó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y sonrió.

—Hola, chicos —dijo, alzando dos grandes montones de mensajes telefónicos—. Esto los mantendrá ocupados el resto del día, por lo menos.

Naruto asintió y entró en su despacho revisando los mensajes. Cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Hinata no había entrado tras él. Se había metido en su propio despacho. Tal vez fuera mejor así. Adelantarían el doble de trabajo si pasaban unas cuantas horas separados.

Al llegar a la oficina, Naruto solo pensaba estar un par de horas trabajando. Pero habían pasado cuatro cuando por fin se levantó de la mesa. Se acercó a la puerta que conectaba su despacho con el de Hinata y la abrió suavemente. Ella estaba hablando por teléfono, pero lo vio en cuanto se asomó a la puerta. Le lanzó una sonrisa fugaz y le hizo señas de que entrara. Naruto se deslizó en una de las sillas que había enfrente de su escritorio y se quedó mirándola. Aquella era la mujer a la que tan bien conocía, la mujer con la que se sentía a gusto, la que conocía su carácter, sus estallidos de mal humor y su impaciencia. Hinata lo sabía todo sobre su persona y, sin embargo, había aceptado casarse con él. Naruto se preguntaba por qué. No era por su fascinante personalidad, de eso estaba seguro.

Escuchó distraídamente mientras ella hablaba con un cliente un tanto quisquilloso, sin que su voz trasluciera signos de irritación o impaciencia. Cuando colgó, lo miró inquisitivamente, enarcando las cejas.

— Me estaba preguntando si hay algo ahí... — Naruto indicó los montones de archivadores que había sobre la mesa— que no pueda esperar hasta el lunes.

Ella se frotó la frente con expresión de cansancio y miró los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

— Sinceramente, espero que no —respondió con un suspiro—. Supongo que tú tienes que enfrentarte a todo esto cada vez que te ausentas unos días.

— Normalmente, no —dijo él sonriendo—. Verás, tengo una magnífica asistente que se encarga de casi todo cuando yo no estoy, así que cuando vuelvo, lo encuentro todo en orden. A veces hasta me siento superfluo en esta oficina.

Ella se echó a reír.

— Sí, ya. Lo siento, pero no te creo.

Él alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se desperezó. Tras mover la cabeza lentamente en círculos para relajar la tensión que sentía en el cuello, miró a Hinata y dijo:

—Quería hacerte una sugerencia.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, juntando las manos sobre la mesa.

—Adelante.

— Sugiero que nos vayamos a casa, miremos qué hay en el congelador para hacer la cena y pasemos una cuantas horas de relax. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella se sonrojó suavemente, pensando en lo que Naruto no había dicho.

—Tú eres el jefe —contestó poniéndose aún más colorada.

—No necesariamente, al menos en nuestro matrimonio. En mi opinión, somos como socios. Tenemos los mismos derechos de voto.

Ella se levantó y se estiró.

—Entonces, voto porque nos vayamos antes de que vuelva a llamar algún cliente pesado.

— ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

Hinata se lo dijo, resumiéndole la conversación mientras sacaba su bolso del cajón superior del escritorio. Al incorporarse, dijo:

—Creo que he conseguido convencerlo. Al menos, eso espero.

Naruto se acercó a la puerta que llevaba al despacho de Ino y la abrió. Cuando salieron, le dijo a la secretaria, casi sin detenerse:

—Nos vamos a casa. Hasta el lunes.

A Ino pareció sorprenderla que se marcharan juntos, cosa que rara vez ocurría. Bueno, pues tendría que acostumbrarse, pensó Naruto.

Esperó hasta que estuvieron en el ascensor, a solas, para abrazar a Hinata. La besó apasionadamente hasta que llegaron al piso del aparcamiento subterráneo.

— Gracias —dijo. De algún modo, se sentía más ligero—. Lo necesitaba —la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Salieron y Naruto la llevó del brazo hacia su coche—. Voto porque nos vayamos directamente a casa.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al ver la expresión de su cara. Hinata había dejado de ser su asistente. El beso parecía haberle recordado que era una recién casada a la que esperaba su noche de bodas. A Naruto le hizo gracia que intentara mantener una actitud despreocupada. Ella miró su reloj.

—Yo pensaba pasar primero por mi apartamento para recoger algo de ropa.

—Esta noche no necesitarás nada, ¿no crees? Mañana iremos a tu apartamento y te ayudaré a empaquetar las cosas. Ella se detuvo y escrutó pensativamente su cara, como si lo viera por primera vez. Aquella mirada penetrante puso a Naruto un poco nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo mirara así. Y no sabía qué hacer.

La respuesta de Hinata lo pilló por sorpresa. Ella esbozó una lenta e íntima sonrisa y dijo:

—Decididamente, tienes mucha labia — y lo besó en la comisura de la boca—. Me has convencido.

Él se echó a reír mientras se acercaban al coche. Estaba sujetándole la puerta cuando otro coche aparcó junto al suyo. Naruto levantó la mirada y vio que era el coche del bueno de Toneri, el jefe de contabilidad. Pero estaba de tan buen humor que ni siquiera Toneri podía amargarle ese momento.

—Hola, Toneri. ¿Qué tal van las cosas? — le preguntó, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del pasajero y rodeaba el coche.

Toneri salió del suyo y lo miró fijamente por encima del techo del vehículo. Se subió las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y dijo:

—Eh, todo va perfectamente, creo —inclinó la cabeza mirando a Hinata—. Hola, señorita Hyuga.

—Hola, Toneri. Me alegro de verte.

Naruto se deslizó en su asiento mientras Toneri se dirigía al ascensor. Hinata se echó a reír y dijo:

— Es la primera vez que te veo hablar con Toneri sin rechinar los dientes.

—No te extrañe. Hoy, ni siquiera Toneri puede amargarme el día —sacó el coche marcha atrás y se dirigió a la salida.

Hinata observó sus habilidosas manos, que sujetaban con ligereza el volante forrado de cuero. Siempre había admirado sus manos. Eran manos curtidas, de trabajador, a pesar de que hacía ya varios años que no trabajaba a la intemperie. Ese pensamiento la llevó a otro.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste aprender algo en la escuela si siempre estabas mudándote de un sitio a otro? —preguntó.

— Por curiosidad, supongo. Recuerdo que estaba lleno de preguntas. Además, me gustaba mucho la escuela. La rutina de la que otros chicos se quejaban a mí me parecía reconfortante. Como sabía que nunca me quedaba mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio, me esforzaba por ponerme al nivel de: los otros chicos y por aprender todo lo que podía. Y cuando no iba a la escuela, buscaba la biblioteca municipal del sitio donde estuviéramos y me iba a leer allí siempre que podía. Mi padre casi nunca me preguntaba a donde iba. Y si le decía que había estado en la biblioteca, se echaba a reír. Más tarde me di cuenta de que creía que le mentía para ocultarle mis verdaderas actividades. Nunca comprendió que yo no decía mentiras. Era una promesa que me había hecho a mí mismo después de haber escuchado todas las fanfarronadas que contaba mi padre. No quería ser como él. Y comprendí que la educación era el único modo de escapar a aquel destino.

—Pues tu plan funcionó, obviamente.

— Supongo que sí.

Hinata comprendió por su tono cansino que no quería seguir hablando de su pasado. Todavía la asombraba que le hubiera contado tantas cosas. Debía respetar los límites que él marcaba en lo que a su infancia se refería. No quería que se arrepintiera de haber confiado en ella.

Cuando llegaron a su calle, Naruto torció por el camino que llevaba a la casa y marcó una serie de números en un panel electrónico adosado al quitasol de su lado del coche. Cuando las puertas de la finca se abrieron, Hinata se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Había estado allí en otra ocasión, una vez que Naruto estuvo enfermo con gripe y tuvo que quedarse en la cama por orden del médico. Una mañana, él llamó a la oficina y le pidió que le llevara ciertas carpetas. Hinata fue a su casa, pertrechada con las carpetas. Durante aquella breve visita, había visto el vestíbulo y el cuarto de estar de la casa, y se encontró con un Naruto gruñón y desgreñado, con barba de tres días. Llevaba un albornoz que dejaba entrever su ancho pecho desnudo y, sin duda, tenía fiebre. Parecía encontrarse muy mal, pero Hinata había decidido no sugerirle que contratara a una enfermera para que cuidara de él hasta que se repusiera. Le había entregado los archivos y se había marchado. Ahora, iba a vivir allí. Qué cosa tan extraña.

Naruto siguió el camino, rodeó la casa y se dirigió a un garaje con tres plazas de estacionamiento. Una de las puertas subió según se acercaban. Cuando estuvieron dentro del garaje, Naruto salió del coche y se acercó a abrirle la puerta a Hinata.

Ella no sabía por qué de pronto estaba tan nerviosa. Hasta ese instante, había conseguido mantener la calma procurando olvidarse de que aquel era el día de su boda, por muy impersonal que hubiera sido la ceremonia.

—Vamos, tengo justo lo que necesitas para relajarte —dijo él tomándola de la mano. Su sonrisa infantil la tomó por sorpresa. Nunca había visto a Naruto tan alegre.

Hinata sabía que tenía la mano húmeda, pese a que se había secado el sudor restregándosela contra la falda antes de dársela a Naruto. Lo siguió a través de la puerta que comunicaba el garaje con un espacioso cuarto en el que había una lavadora y una secadora, una nevera alta y una serie de armarios que cubrían dos de las paredes. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de mirar más detenidamente la habitación, Naruto abrió la puerta basculante que daba acceso a la cocina. Se detuvo un momento para que Hinata la viera.

— Es muy bonita, Naruto —dijo ella, asombrada.

— ¿Te gusta? Me alegro. La asistenta viene de lunes a viernes. Hace la comida y la deja en el frigorífico. Lo único que tengo que hacer es calentarla en el microondas — tiró de ella suavemente—. Luego miraré qué ha dejado hoy. Pero antes...

Dejó que sus palabras se desvanecieran mientras seguían atravesando habitación tras habitación, hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo que Hinata conocía. Naruto la condujo por un pasillo que parecía extenderse interminablemente hasta que llegaron ante unas puertas de madera bellamente labradas. Cuando Naruto las abrió, Hinata apenas creyó lo que vieron sus ojos. Aquella habitación era obviamente el dormitorio principal de la casa, pero su tamaño la dejó sin aliento. Allí podía entrenarse un equipo de baloncesto, pensó mirando a su alrededor.

Los muebles macizos tenían un aire masculino. Una hilera de ventanales ocupaba casi por entero la pared del fondo. Hinata apenas notó que Naruto la soltaba de la mano y se apartaba de ella. Estaba absorta mirando a través de las ventanas. Se acercó a la del medio y descubrió uno de los jardines más bellos y mejor cuidados que había visto nunca. Los arbustos y las flores estaban dispuestos de tal manera que semejaban un jardín señorial inglés. Un par de senderos seguían el contorno de una ladera que llevaba a una densa arboleda, al fondo de la finca.

— Hará falta un ejército de jardineros para que todo esté tan sano y floreciente... — dijo volviéndose hacia la habitación. Pero la encontró vacía.

¿Dónde se había metido Naruto? No había oído cerrarse ninguna puerta. Prestó atención e identificó un sonido que llevaba algún tiempo oyendo sin darse cuenta: en una habitación contigua se oía correr el agua. Hinata siguió el sonido hasta una puerta entreabierta. La empujó ligeramente, avanzó y de pronto se encontró en un cuarto de baño tan grande como el dormitorio de su apartamento. Grifos dorados llenaban de agua humeante una bañera enorme, rodeada de espejos por tres de sus lados. Hinata parpadeó, sorprendida, al ver que Naruto, que ya se había despojado de la chaqueta y de la corbata, estaba comprobando la temperatura del agua. Él se irguió y se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó.

—Eh, sí, solo estaba... eh... comentando lo bonito que es tu jardín... Naruto, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

— Preparándole el baño, mi hermosa dama. Pensé que te ayudaría a relajarte antes de la cena —le señaló un estante de cristal lleno de frascos de sales de baño —. Ponle al agua lo que quieras. Esas sales me las trajo Sarah, la asistenta. Dice que ese rollo de la aromaterapia funciona de verdad —se acercó a ella, que se había quedado en la puerta, y le dio un rápido beso en la frente—. Disfruta del baño mientras yo preparo la cena — se apartó a un lado y salió apresuradamente del cuarto de baño.

Las gruesas toallas eran del mismo verde suave que la mullida alfombrilla. Hinata veía su imagen reflejada allí donde miraba. Los espejos hacían que aquel cuarto pareciera más grande de lo que era. Se sentó en el asiento de tocador y se quitó los zapatos y las medias. Tras despojarse de la chaqueta, se desabrochó la blusa y dejó ambas prendas sobre la encimera de mármol, a su lado. Se quitó rápidamente el resto de la ropa y se acercó a la sólida bañera. Eligió un frasco de sales de baño con olor a lavan—da y esparció su contenido por la superficie del agua antes de cerrar los grifos. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y pasó las piernas por encima. Metió cautelosamente los pies en el agua y vio que su reflejo le sonreía. La temperatura era perfecta. Se deslizó rápidamente en el agua, que la cubrió hasta los hombros. Nunca había visto una bañera tan grande y profunda. Sintió un placer culpable por encontrarse allí, sabiendo que Naruto estaba tan cansado como ella.

No era de extrañar que Naruto volviera a la oficina relajado y cargado de energía tras pasar el fin de semana en casa. Cualquiera podría recargar las pilas en aquel ambiente.

Lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción, cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente vagara a la deriva. Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba, aunque no se lo hubiera reconocido a sí misma. Decididamente, Naruto sabía cómo tratar a una mujer.

Debió de dormirse, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que el agua se agitaba a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos lentamente y de pronto se sentó, muy tiesa, al ver que Naruto se metía en el agua. Como estaba frente a ella, pudo ver su cuerpo musculoso y bien formado, completamente desnudo.

—Perdona, no quería asustarte —dijo él con expresión inocente.

Intentando mantener la calma, Hinata esperó unos segundos, con la esperanza de que los latidos de su corazón se aquietaran, antes de contestar:

—He debido quedarme dormida.

—A mí también me ha pasado una o dos veces.

La habitación se había ensombrecido. La luz indirecta que Naruto había encendido al regresar daba un suave fulgor al techo y dejaba el resto de la estancia en penumbra.

—No se puede negar que sabes cómo hacer que una mujer se sienta a gusto —dijo Hinata.

La leve sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció.

—Tú eres la única mujer que ha visto esta parte de la casa, a excepción de Sarah, que por su edad podría ser mi abuela —la observó un momento antes de preguntar—. ¿Acaso crees que cada vez que salía con una mujer la traía aquí?

— No, no estaba pensando en nada en concreto. Además, no quiero que me hagas una lista de las mujeres con las que has salido durante todos estos años.

«No me hace falta», se dijo para sus adentros. «Conozco el nombre de todas y cada una de ellas.»

Naruto se deslizó hasta su lado y dijo:

— ¿Quieres que te frote la espalda?

«Cálmate», se dijo Hinata. «Solo porque Naruto sea el único nombre al que has visto desnudo, no hay razón para quedarse paralizada si se acerca un poco.» ¿No era aquello la realización de las fantasías que había albergado secretamente desde que lo conocía? Ni siquiera en sueños habría imaginado, una escena como aquella.

Sin esperar su respuesta, Naruto le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y la colocó suavemente entre sus piernas, de espaldas a él. Hinata reprimió un gemido, temiendo ponerse en ridículo. De repente, entendió el término «sobrecarga sensorial».

Naruto tomó una esponja y una pastilla de jabón y empezó a frotarle lentamente la espalda desde el cuello a la cintura. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su erección, lo cual provocó que la sangre de Hinata hirviera y corriera a toda velocidad por sus venas. Se arrimó un poco más a él y le pareció oír que a Naruto le salía un gemido de lo más hondo del pecho. Tras frotarle la espalda con diligencia, él deslizó los brazos por sus costados y le cubrió los pechos con las manos. Hinata se recostó contra su pecho, reposando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Podía sentir su aliento en el cuello, ¿o eran sus labios acariciándola? Ladeó la cabeza y Naruto pasó la lengua por la línea que discurría entre su oreja y su hombro. Hinata se estremeció de placer. Metió las manos en el agua, apoyándolas sobre los muslos velludos de Naruto. Este se tensó y ella sonrió al notar su reacción. Naruto le lamió lentamente el cuello.

Hinata había cerrado los ojos. Al abrirlos, vio a Naruto abrazándola. Sus imágenes reflejadas se multiplicaban en los espejos que rodeaban la bañera. Hinata observó la cara de Naruto, el cual parecía disfrutar enormemente de sus caricias. Ella siguió explorando su cuerpo con las pahuas de las manos, pasándolas desde sus rodillas hasta sus caderas, y esa vez oyó con nitidez el profundo gemido que escapó de su pecho.

Aquel era Naruto, se dijo. Una semana antes, ella ni siquiera podía imaginar que se encontraría en una situación tan íntima con él. Deseaba saborear cada momento..., pero también quería hacer más cosas. Su cuerpo palpitaba y temblaba a medida que él jugaba con sus pechos, alzándolos en las palmas de las manos, frotando los pezones con los pulgares y trazando ligeros círculos sobre ellos hasta que se pusieron erectos.

Se apartó de él porque necesitaba recobrar el aliento. Naruto bajó las manos hasta su cintura. Con una facilidad y una fortaleza que la sorprendió, le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara de frente. Hinata pasó las piernas flexionadas por encima de sus muslos. Él le ofreció una sonrisa seductora y puso las manos a ambos lados de su cuello.

— ¿Estás cómoda? —susurró.

Antes de que ella consiguiera recuperar el habla, Naruto pasó la lengua por sus labios cerrados. Incapaz de resistirse a sus caricias, Hinata abrió la boca. Y entonces dejó de pensar. Solo podía sentir... y sentía cosas que nunca antes había experimentado. El ardor de los labios y de la lengua de Naruto la encendía, y le hacía desear más. Se arrimó más a él, apretando los senos contra su pecho y devolviéndole el beso con mucho más entusiasmo que habilidad. A él no pareció importarle.

Cuando sus labios por fin se separaron, la respiración agitada de ambos resonaba en la habitación. Naruto apretó las caderas de Hinata contra su cuerpo, recordándole su estado de excitación. Cuando la tocó entre las piernas, con un suave movimiento hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Hinata se movió hacia abajo, haciendo que la penetrara con los dedos. Ah, sí, el alivio que le produjo tenerlo dentro de sí la llenó de felicidad. Naruto movió los dedos y ella empezó a moverse arriba y abajo rápidamente, indicándole que necesitaba más. Él la besó suavemente en los labios y en las mejillas.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —le susurró finalmente al oído.

Ella se sentía ebria, incapaz de concentrarse en más de una cosa a la vez. En ese momento, su mente estaba fija en los ágiles movimientos de los dedos de Naruto. «Por favor, no pares», pensó. «Digas lo que digas, por favor..., no... pares.»

— ¿Mmm? —consiguió decir.

— ¿Has estado alguna vez con un hombre?

La pregunta no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué le preguntaba por otros hombres en aquellos momentos, cuando estaban...?

Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miró inquisitivamente.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque no quiero hacerte daño. Si es tu primera vez, necesito saberlo. Ahora mismo —respiraba agitadamente, como si le doliera algo.

—Y si te dijera que nunca he estado con un hombre, ¿te importaría? Pensaba que era evidente que no sé qué hacer...

Él deslizó los brazos bajo ella y la alzó con firmeza sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que el agua se agitara en repentina olas.

—No te preocupes por eso, cariño, porque yo sí lo sé

•

•

~§¤§~

Esto se corta en la mejor parte, en el próximo pasara lo que pasa en una luna de miel. Ustedes entienden, no hace falta que lo explique mucho xD

¡Espero sus reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Annette Broadrick, con el título de "Matrimonio bajo amenaza". Toda la genialidad de este Fic es obra de ella.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, derechos reservados para el gran Kishimoto

•

•

•

 **Capítulo 9**

NARUTO la tomó en brazos y salió de la bañera. Deteniéndose junto a unos de los toalleros, dijo:

—Agarra una toalla, por favor. Rachel se aferró a su cuello con un brazo y con el otro asió una toalla grande y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Cuando llegaron a la cama, Naruto la depositó sobre las sábanas. En algún momento, mientras ella estaba en la bañera, había quitado la colcha y retirado la sábana encimera. Naruto apoyó la rodilla a un lado de la cama, tomó la toalla y empezó secarla de la manera más sensual posible. Ella le tendió los brazos, invitándolo a tumbarse a su lado, pero Naruto evitó sus manos y la hizo tumbarse boca abajo. Hinata recibió otra lección acerca del poder de las caricias antes de que Naruto se incorporara y se secara rápidamente. Cuando se tendió a su lado, Hinata sintió ganas de agarrarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo. «Deja de atormentarme», deseaba decirle, pero no podía pensar con suficiente claridad.

Naruto se tumbó de lado y se restregó contra ella. Hinata se tranquilizó un poco al ver que estaba tan excitado como ella. También se estaba atormentando a sí mismo. Hinata no entendía la razón, pero era consciente de que no sabía casi nada del acto amoroso. Conocía la parte mecánica, desde luego, pero eso no bastaba para explicar las emociones que Naruto despertaba en su interior.

Él la besó suavemente en la frente y en los ojos cerrados. Besó cada uno de sus párpados antes de trasladarse a su boca. Hinata se rindió a su ternura, dejándole que marcara el ritmo de las caricias. Naruto exploró su cuerpo con boca y manos, acariciando su piel mientras le lamía el cuello. Se colocó sobre ella, con las rodillas entre las suyas. Antes de que Hinata pudiera tomar aliento, se inclinó sobre ella y tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes. Hinata se arqueó sobre la cama. Desde los pechos, Naruto empezó a bajar siguiendo el eje de su cuerpo, trazando una senda de besos, lamiendo lentamente su vientre antes de continuar hacia abajo. Hinata se tensó cuando sus labios alcanzaron la mata de rizos que coronaba sus muslos. Extendió los brazos, buscando los de Naruto, intentando detenerlo, deseando que la liberara de la terrible tensión que se había adueñado de ella. Naruto empezó a hacer los mismos movimientos que había hecho antes, pero con la lengua.

— ¡No! —gritó ella, intentando cerrar las piernas. Pero Naruto estaba entre sus muslos.

— Chist —musitó él poniendo la mano sobre su vientre y masajeándolo suavemente al tiempo que seguía atormentándola. Hinata pensó que no podía aguantar más. Iba a explotar, y sería por culpa de Naruto. Si se detuviera...

Hinata gritó al sentir que la liberación sacudía su cuerpo. Algo en su interior estalló en millares de partículas, liberando un placer arrebatador que se prolongó en oleadas sucesivas. Naruto se apartó de ella un momento y, abriendo un envoltorio de plástico que había sobre la mesita de noche, se cubrió rápidamente antes de penetrarla. Hinata se tensó automáticamente al notar aquella sensación desconocida. Él se detuvo, y Hinata se forzó a relajarse. «Es Naruto. Él nunca me haría daño.» Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y alzó las caderas, animándolo a continuar. Se aferró a él para expresarle su amor, esperando más sin saber exactamente qué buscaba.

Naruto se movió lentamente, oscilando sobre ella. Pero, en lugar de aplacar la tensión de Hinata, sus movimientos solo sirvieron para acrecentarla. Ella extendió los brazos, buscándolo, y lo apretó con fuerza por los hombros. Naruto tenía la piel húmeda, como si no se hubiera secado. El ritmo de su movimiento oscilatorio lentamente fue aumentando de velocidad hasta que Hinata lo sintió palpitar profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Incapaz de controlarse, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, y Naruto dejó escapar un leve murmullo de aprobación. La alzó por las caderas, dejando que cayera de espaldas contra las almohadas mientras aumentaba más el ritmo de sus embestidas, hundiéndose en su interior hasta que Hinata gritó de nuevo. Esa vez, Naruto se unió a ella: su cuerpo se convulsionó en el interior de Hinata, cuyos músculos parecían palpitar alrededor de su miembro.

Naruto se dejó caer a un lado, con cuidado de no aplastarla. Aunque, de todos modos, en ese momento ella no lo habría notado. Estaba demasiado concentrada intentando recobrar el aliento. Oía la áspera respiración de Naruto junto a su oído. Apoyó la mano sobre su pecho y se preguntó si sería sano que un corazón palpitara tan aprisa. Pero a Naruto aquello no parecía preocuparle. De repente, saltó de la cama y entró en el cuarto de baño. Hinata se preguntó si debía vestirse. Tenían que cenar. Quizá después de la cena podrían...

Naruto regresó a la cama e interrumpió sus pensamientos. La tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí con una pasión que despertó de nuevo el ardor de Hinata. Esta se quedó tumbada a su lado, absolutamente satisfecha. Por su mente cruzaban los más extraños pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se hubiera molestado en hablarle de aquella experiencia catártica?, se preguntó. «Ahora comprendo por qué las mujeres que salían con Naruto se negaban a aceptar que su relación hubiera acabado.» Lo que acababa de compartir con él era decididamente adictivo. Y ella ya estaba enganchada.

Procuró aquietar su respiración. Creyó que Naruto se había quedado dormido, pero de pronto habló con voz ligeramente enronquecida.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella abrió los ojos.

— ¿Daño? —repitió, deseando comprender por qué le hacía aquella pregunta. Los hombres eran criaturas extrañas. Naruto se movió y apoyó la mano sobre su vientre.

— ¿He sido muy brusco?

—Eh, no. No, qué va. En absoluto.

Él deslizó un brazo bajo su cabeza y la atrajo hacia sí. Hinata lo miró con preocupación.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Te he... te he hecho daño?

Naruto se echó a reír.

—No, cariño, nada de eso —la besó lentamente en los labios.

—No tenía ni idea de que fuera así —reconoció ella—. He perdido el control. Qué experiencia tan deliciosa.

Él permaneció en silencio varios minutos. Cuando al fin habló, Hinata no lo entendió del todo:

—Yo tampoco sabía que podía ser así — dijo.

¿Qué quería decir?, se preguntó ella. Sabía muy bien que Naruto tenía más experiencia que la mayoría de los hombres. O, al menos, eso creía ella. Si no, ¿cómo podía estar tan versado en el arte de complacer a una mujer? En fin, no iba a hacerle más preguntas absurdas. Mantendría los ojos abiertos y aprendería de él lo más aprisa que pudiera.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Hinata reuniera el valor necesario para imitar algunos de los movimientos que Naruto había puesto en práctica con ella. Empezó por besarle uno de los pezones. Naruto había mantenido los ojos cerrados hasta ese momento, pero de repente los abrió, sorprendido, y contuvo la respiración. Sin embargo, no apartó a Hinata. De modo que esta siguió imitando sus movimientos. Le alegró ver que no solo se habían abierto sus ojos: otras partes de su anatomía también empezaron a despertar a la vida.

Naruto siguió conteniendo el aliento mientras Hinata besaba su cuerpo. «Está bien», pensó ella. «Lo intentaremos.» Deslizó la boca sobre él, pero Naruto se incorporó de repente. Hinata se apartó de él.

—Lo siento. De veras, lo siento mucho. No quería hacerte daño.

Naruto la atrajo hacia sí y la apretó con fuerza.

—No, no es eso. Es solo que ahora mismo estoy un poco sensible. Yo... eh... creo que tal vez deberíamos ir a comer algo. Tengo la sensación de que esta noche necesitaré mucha energía.

Al día siguiente, al abrir los ojos, Naruto se encontró la habitación llena de sol. Esa noche había olvidado cerrar las cortinas. Contempló a Hinata, tumbada a su lado. Miró el reloj y vio que era casi mediodía. No le extrañó, teniendo en cuenta que no se habían dormido hasta el amanecer. Sonrió al pensar en cómo habían ocupado las horas anteriores.

Esa noche, había descubierto a una Hinata completamente nueva. Nunca hubiera soñado que bajo aquella apariencia formal se escondía una lujuriosa sirena. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

Hinata era una amante entusiasta. Naruto no sabía si podría hacer que se levantara de la cama. Pero no importaba. Tenían todo el fin de semana para organizar su nueva vida juntos,

En cualquier caso, Hinata tenía que avisar con treinta días de antelación de que dejaba su apartamento, así que no había prisa. Irían a su casa a cualquier hora y recogería su ropa. Harían el resto de la mudanza en cualquier momento de las semanas siguientes.

Naruto se puso de lado, la miró y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella murmuró algo parecido a: «ya no más, por favor». Lo cual era una suerte, pensó él, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Durante las últimas dieciocho horas había hecho verdaderos milagros. No estaba seguro de poder mantener ese ritmo sin dejarse la vida en el empeño.

Antes de quedarse dormido, pensó: «Pero qué maravilla». El lunes por la mañana, Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la oficina a la hora de costumbre, antes que los demás empleados, y se fueron a sus despachos para enfrentarse al papeleo acumulado durante la semana anterior.

A Hinata le costó gran esfuerzo concentrarse en los datos y las cifras de los diversos informes que tenía sobre la mesa. No dejaba de pensar en el fin de semana anterior.

Todavía tenía que pellizcarse para comprobar que aquello no era un sueño. No podía creer que fuera tan feliz, y que Naruto pareciera tan a gusto a su lado. Por alguna razón, su actitud parecía divertir a Naruto. Cada vez que lo miraba, la estaba observando con una sonrisa en los labios. Y cuando le preguntaba qué le pasaba, él respondía:

—Nada, hermosa dama, nada.

Hinata había sacado su coche del garaje de la oficina, donde lo había dejado la semana anterior. Ahora estaba guardado en el garaje de Naruto. No había razón para llevar los dos coches a la oficina.

Estar con Naruto le producía una sensación de seguridad tan maravillosamente liberadora que apenas podía creer que fuera real. El día anterior habían pasado un par de horas en su apartamento. Ella había recogido su ropa y sus cosas de aseo, pero había dejado el resto de sus pertenencias allí, de momento. El resto del fin de semana se les había pasado en un suspiro, entre apasionados juegos amorosos. Hinata había descubierto nuevas y fascinantes formas de placer, y su propia audacia no dejaba de impresionarla. Una vez, mientras comían, había sentido la repentina, frenética necesidad de desnudarse y lanzarse sobre Naruto. También había descubierto cómo era despertarse por la mañana y ver que su marido le estaba haciendo el amor lenta y dulcemente, arrastrándola a un repentino climax antes de que pudiera espabilarse siquiera. Sus juegos amorosos eran excitantes, divertidos, sorprendentes e intensamente satisfactorios.

Hinata suspiró. Y eso que solo llevaban casados tres días.

Se obligó a concentrarse y, al final, logró retomar el ritmo rutinario de su trabajo.

A medida que pasaba la semana, fueron produciéndose pequeños cambios en aquella rutina. Empezaron a comer juntos todos los días, lo cual hizo que Ino los mirara con extrañeza.

Cuando estaban en la oficina, Hinata procuraba no mirar a Naruto a los ojos. Prefería mantenerlos fijos en sus notas. Había descubierto que, cuando estaba con él, apenas podía refrenarse. Hasta el jueves por la mañana, pensaba que solo le pasaba a ella. Pero ese día, tras discutir un problema que debían resolver inmediatamente, Naruto salió de su despacho completamente excitado. Hinata nunca lo miraba a los ojos, cierto, pero no tenía inconveniente en mirar el resto de su cuerpo. A veces, fantaseaba con subirse a horcajadas sobre su regazo mientras él hablaba por teléfono, o con tumbarlo sobre la mesa de reuniones y hacerle el amor. Si alguien hubiera tenido acceso a sus pensamientos más lascivos, se habría sentido profundamente avergonzada. Se había convertido en una auténtica adicta a Naruto.

Dos semanas más tarde, Naruto salió temprano de casa para ir al aeropuerto. Tenía que supervisar una obra al sureste de Kanagawa, pero le prometió volver a casa a primera hora de la noche. Su beso de despedida produjo una rápida escalada, y ambos salieron de casa un poco más tarde de lo que planeaban. Esa mañana, Hinata se sentó ante su mesa añorando la presencia de Naruto al otro lado de la puerta. Se dijo que a menudo habían pasado días enteros separados. Pero eso había sido antes... antes de que él le enseñara a satisfacer su deseo.

Ese lunes por la mañana, el teléfono sonó sobre las once y media, y Hinata lo descolgó con una sonrisa en los labios. Seguramente era Naruto, que la llamaba para decirle hola. Pero, por si acaso, respondió en tono profesional:

—Hinata Hyuga.

— ¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos?

Aquella voz de hombre, que no se parecía en nada a la de Naruto, la tomó por sorpresa. Pero enseguida reconoció a Toneri Ōtsutsuki, el jefe de administración.

—Hola, Toneri. ¿Pasa algo?

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que él dijera:

—Puede, pero preferiría discutirlo fuera de la oficina. Iremos al delicatessen, compraremos algo y nos lo comeremos en el parque.

— ¿Puedes decirme de qué se trata?

—Preferiría esperar, si no te importa.

Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Nos veremos en el vestíbulo a mediodía, entonces.

— Hasta luego —dijo él, y colgó. Hinata se preguntó de qué querría hablar Toneri con ella. Casi siempre trataba con Naruto sobre asuntos de trabajo. Tal vez hubiera sucedido algo y no quería esperar hasta que volviera Naruto.

Cuando llegó al área de recepción, Toneri ya estaba esperándola. Había estado hablando con la recepcionista y se incorporó en cuanto vio entrar a Hinata.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

—Sí —contestó ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Entraron en el ascensor lleno de gente. Toneri tenía un carácter amable y extrovertido. Parecía sentirse a gusto con todo el mundo. Ese día, sin embargo, estaba muy serio. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurría, debía ser grave.

Hinata aguardó hasta que, tras comprar unos sandwiches y unos refrescos, se sentaron en un banco del parque. Entonces dijo:

—Bueno, ¿qué ocurre?

Toneri desenvolvió lentamente su sandwich antes de contestar.

—Circula un rumor un tanto extraño por la oficina, y pensé que debías saberlo.

Hinata tragó saliva y dio un rápido sorbo a su bebida.

— Siempre circulan rumores por la oficina, Toneri. Ya lo sabes.

— Sí, ya. Pero esto es diferente.

—Entonces dile a todo el mundo que no, que Naruto no piensa vender la empresa.

Toneri no respondió a su intento de bromear, de modo que Hinata siguió comiéndose su sandwich. Cuando acabó, se bebió hasta la última gota de refresco que había en el vaso de plástico. Entonces Toneri dijo:

—Los rumores son sobre ti, Hinata.

El hielo del vaso cayó hacia delante, saliéndose del vaso y derramándose sobre la chaqueta y la blusa de Hinata. Esta se atragantó y empezó a toser. Toneri le dijo una fuerte palmada en la espalda y preguntó:

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo hacer algo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y continuó tosiendo. Toneri le dio su bebida sin decir nada y ella la aceptó, agradecida, y bebió hasta que se le relajó la garganta lo suficiente para poder respirar. Luego, le devolvió la bebida.

— Gracias. Debía de haber un hueso en mi refresco —bromeó, confiando en que Toneri no adivinara que eran sus palabras lo que la había hecho atragantarse — . Está bien —dijo al fin, cuadrando los hombros y asegurándose de que no quedaban restos de hielo en la blusa y la chaqueta—. ¿Qué dicen esos rumores sobre mí? Toneri se aclaró la garganta.

— Sabes que te admiro y te respeto muchísimo, Hinata. No puedo negar que me sentí atraído por ti en cuanto entré a trabajar en la empresa. Te dije lo que sentía por ti y te incordié para que salieras conmigo. Tú fuiste muy amable conmigo, y yo entendí perfectamente por qué no querías que nos viéramos fuera del trabajo. Los romances de oficina pueden resultar muy complicados. Tenías razón —Hinata se moría por preguntarle: «¿Adonde quieres ir a parar?», pero se contuvo — . Así que... — continuó Toneri al cabo de un momento — cuando oí los rumores hice lo posible por desmentirlos. Pero acabo de enterarme de que ciertos empleados afirman que pueden demostrarlos.

— ¿Qué rumores, Toneri? Aún no sé de qué estás hablando.

— Dicen que Naruto y tú tenéis una aventura —dijo él precipitadamente—. Y dicen que empezó cuando os fuisteis a Kyoto, hace una par de semanas, y que desde que volvisteis, te vas en el coche de Naruto todos los días. Algún espíritu emprendedor decidió seguiros para ver si Naruto te dejaba en tu apartamento. Pero no fue así. Fuisteis directamente a su casa.

A Hinata le disgustaba pensar que se hablaba de ella a sus espaldas, a pesar de que sabía que rumores parecidos circulaban por la oficina casi desde que tenían empleados. Pero aquel rumor era distinto. Hinata lo sabía. Y también sabía que era ella quien había animado a Naruto a que mantuviera su boda en secreto. Quería que él se habituara a su nueva vida antes de sugerirle que reconocieran públicamente su relación.

Toneri se giró en el banco y la miró. Tenía una expresión angustiada. Quizá le diera miedo hablar francamente con ella. O tal vez esperaba que Hinata se sintiera culpable por haber roto sus propias normas acerca de las relaciones amorosas entre compañeros de trabajo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que esperaba, sin duda quedó defraudado cuando ella dijo:

—Gracias por decírmelo, Toneri. Me gusta estar al corriente de lo que se dice en la oficina. Nunca es agradable ser la comidilla de todo el mundo.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? A veces he oído por casualidad chismes sobre mí que me han puesto los pelos de punta. Si me hubiera acostado con la mitad de las mujeres que dicen, a estas alturas estaría en el libro Guinness de los récords.

Ella sonrió y, recogiendo los restos de la comida, se levantó.

—He de volver a la oficina. Gracias por invitarme a comer.

Él se levantó y la miró fijamente, con expresión triste.

—Ha sido un placer, Hinata. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más por ti.

Cuando regresaron a la oficina, ambos iban riéndose de un comentario que habían oído en el ascensor. Hinata se despidió de Toneri y regresó a su despacho

Hinata decidió sorprender a Naruto teniendo la cena preparada cuando volviera a Casa. No sabía a qué hora aparecería. La había llamado antes de tomar el avión para decirle que, como llegaría a Konoha a la hora de más tráfico, no lo esperara a ninguna hora en concreto. Parecía contento, y le había dejado claro que la echaba tanto de menos como ella a él.

Hinata canturreaba mientras cocinaba, pensando en su relación. Se daba cuenta de que Naruto se mostraba cada vez más abierto con ella. Y había llegado a entender por qué él llevaba tantos años intentando protegerse. Naruto no había conocido a mucha gente en la que pudiera confiar. Si Jiraiya no lo hubiera sacado de las calles, seguramente habría acabado en la cárcel. O, al menos, tendría una larga ficha policial. Pero, en lugar de eso, había tenido éxito y sacado adelante su empresa. Había aprendido qué se esperaba de él en sociedad, cómo vestirse y cómo ocultar su impaciencia... casi todo el tiempo.

Hinata oyó la puerta del garaje mientras metía la ensalada en la nevera. La cena estaba calentándose en el horno. Naruto llegaba justo a tiempo.

Hinata cerró la nevera y se dio la vuelta justo cuando él abría la puerta de la cocina. Al verla, soltó el maletín y se acercó a ella dando tres largas zancadas.

—Bienvenido a ca... ¡Naruto! Pero ¿qué haces? —exclamó ella. Naruto la tomó en brazos y atravesó la casa hasta llegar al dormitorio. No se detuvo hasta que estuvieron en la cama. Se quitaron la ropa apresuradamente, riendo y abrazándose en un arrebato de deseo. Tras alcanzar el climax, Naruto siguió abrazándola y besándola, pasando las manos por su cuerpo como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo seguía en su lugar. Un rato después, Hinata dijo:

—La cena está lista. ¿Tienes hambre?

Él se echó a reír y se sentó.

—Muchísima, pero creo que será mejor dejarlo para después de la cena.

Se pusieron los albornoces y regresaron a la cocina. Mientras ella ponía la comida en la mesa, Naruto le contó cómo había pasado el día. Hinata le habló de algunos problemas que había tenido en el trabajo y pronto se encontraron hablando de los asuntos de la empresa.

Más tarde, después de ducharse, cuando se preparaban para irse a la cama, Hinata dijo:

—Naruto, sé que te dije que de momento no hacía falta que contáramos lo de la boda, pero ya han pasado tres semanas. ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo al personal de la empresa? Él se estiró en la cama y la atrajo hacia sí. Hinata descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro y pasó una pierna sobre sus muslos.

—He estado pensando en ello —contestó jugando con su pelo —. La verdad es que tengo la impresión de que por mi culpa no tuviste una auténtica boda. Me pregunto si no deberíamos hacerlo bien..., por la Iglesia si tú quieres. Podríamos invitar a tu familia, a los empleados y a quien tú quieras.

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró, sorprendida. Ni en un millón de años habría esperado semejante sugerencia del hombre que la había contratado ocho años atrás. Sin embargo, sabía que algo había cambiado en él, y confiaba en que esos cambios se debieran a ella.

Hinata nunca le comentaba nada sobre su acuerdo para que no se sintiera incómodo. Naruto tomaba cuidadosas precauciones cada vez que hacían el amor, razón por la cual ella suponía que no deseaba tener hijos. Eso también podía entenderlo. Con el tiempo, tal vez Naruto se acostumbrara a la idea de traer hijos al mundo, hijos a los que amaría y protegería. Hinata había descubierto que poseía un enorme caudal de amor, aunque él no lo supiera aún. Pero, de momento, no quería que se sintiera presionado. Por eso tampoco le decía que lo quería. Naruto había dejado claros sus sentimientos hacia ella. Hinata no necesitaba decirle nada, pero, a veces, cuando estaba especialmente encantador, tenía que morderse la lengua para no declararle lo que sentía.

—Eh, ¿es que te has quedado dormida?

Ella le dio un beso en el pecho.

— Creo que ha tenido usted una buena idea, señor Uzumaki. ¿Para cuándo cree que deberíamos fijar la boda?

Él se tumbó de lado y se restregó contra ella, dejándole claro que no le apetecía seguir hablando. Deslizó la mano entre sus muslos y empezó a tocarla.

—Mmm... Depende. Tal vez a final de año. Antes quiero sacarte por ahí y presentarte a toda la gente que conozco.

—Pensaba que ya conocía a casi todo el mundo —dijo ella, conteniendo el aliento cuando él hizo un movimiento particularmente audaz.

— Seguramente, pero ahora eres mi mujer. A principios de diciembre se celebra una cena benéfica. Quiero que me acompañes y que todo el mundo sepa que eres mi esposa. ¿Crees que podríamos organizar la boda para entonces?

Ella gruñó, incapaz de concentrarse en aquellas palabras mientras él despertaba una marea de placer en su cuerpo.

— Me encargaré de ello a primera hora de la mañana, jefe.

Las últimas palabras coherentes de Naruto sonaron a algo parecido a: —Hazlo, hermosa dama.

•

•

~§¤§~

Amo este libro, es corto pero tan intenso, te atrapa desde el principio. ¡Annette Broadrick es una genio! Pero como en todo historia… lo bueno no suele durar mucho tiempo.

Les comento que ya estamos llegando a la etapa final. Nos quedan tres capítulos y el epilogo.

¿Qué opinan de Toneri? ¿Tendrá algo entre manos?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Annette Broadrick, con el título de "Matrimonio bajo amenaza". Toda la genialidad de este Fic es obra de ella.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, derechos reservados para el gran Kishimoto

•

•

•

 **Capítulo 10**

LOS DÍAS siguientes pasaron en un suspiro. Hinata siguió trabajando y asistiendo a reuniones y, al mismo tiempo, intentó organizar los siempre complicados preparativos de una boda.

Naruto estuvo casi cuatro días sin aparecer por la oficina. No se ausentó de la ciudad, pero pasó casi toda la semana inspeccionando obras, reuniéndose con clientes y gestionando nuevos proyectos. El viernes, sin embargo, se quedó en la oficina. Esa mañana, le dijo a Hinata que pensaba pasarse todo el fin de semana en la cama. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo y preguntó:

— ¿Crees que podrás aguantarlo? Y el insistió en hacerle una demostración de su capacidad de aguante antes de irse a trabajar. Hinata nunca había sido tan feliz. Se sentía profundamente aliviada, porque su matrimonio parecía haber liberado a Naruto del pasado. Pero, por desgracia, no tenía ninguna amiga íntima con la que pudiera compartir su alegría. De vez en cuando jugaba con la idea de contarle a su hermana sus planes de boda, pero al final siempre decidía esperar hasta que hubieran fijado la fecha de la ceremonia.

Hinata miró su reloj. Naruto tenía varias reuniones previstas en la oficina. A las nueve, al irse a la sala de reuniones, le había dicho que esperaba terminar a la hora del almuerzo. Ya llegaba tarde, pero a Hinata no le extrañó. Naruto odiaba las reuniones largas, pero a veces no podía evitarlas.

Media hora después, cuando sonó el teléfono, Hinata contestó con una sonrisa, pensando que sería Naruto.

—Hinata Hyuga —dijo.

—El interfono no funciona —dijo Ino—. Por eso te llamo.

—No importa. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo un mensaje de Naruto.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Llamó hace un momento. Me dijo lo del interfono y me pidió que avisara para que venga a repararlo y que te dijera que le había surgido un imprevisto y que no podía comer contigo.

Desilusionada, Hinata dijo:

—Gracias por decírmelo.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo del "delie citessen"?

— Sí, estupendo. Lo de siempre, gracias.

Hinata colgó y miró fijamente el teléfono. La reunión debía de haber puesto a Naruto de un humor de perros si ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarla. Confiaba en que estuviera de mejor ánimo cuando se fueran a casa, esa tarde.

Después del almuerzo, Hinata perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que Ino llamó a la puerta y dijo:

—Me voy ya. ¿Te importa cerrar cuando te marches?

Hinata miró el reloj y le sorprendió descubrir que eran casi las seis.

—Claro —se desperezó, dándose cuenta de pronto de que llevaba mucho tiempo absorta en el trabajo —. ¿A qué hora volvió Naruto?

Ino sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—No ha vuelto aún.

Hinata intentó disimular su preocupación.

— Ah, bueno, no importa. Le enseñaré estas cifras el lunes.

Ino le hizo un ligero saludo con la mano y cerró la puerta. En cuanto oyó que la puerta exterior se cerraba, Hinata se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta que separaba su despacho del de Naruto. La luz estaba apagada. Qué raro. Naruto siempre la informaba de sus idas y venidas. Hinata intentó buscar una razón que explicara su conducta, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. Naruto llevaba consigo el móvil. ¿Por qué no la habría llamado?

Hinata descolgó el teléfono de la mesa de Naruto y marcó el número de su móvil. Al cabo de unos instantes, su voz grabada le pidió que dejara su número de teléfono o su mensaje. Hinata colgó sin decir nada. Era la primera vez que Naruto desconectaba el teléfono, al menos que ella supiera. Empezó a preocuparse.

Regresó a su despacho y colocó sus carpetas en el mueble archivador. Recogió su bolso y salió de la habitación, apagando la luz al salir. Cerró la puerta con llave y siguió por el pasillo. Todo el mundo se marchaba a las cinco, así que no le extrañó encontrarse sola. Entró en el ascensor y pulsó mecánicamente el botón del piso del aparcamiento. Solo al salir y ver la plaza de Naruto vacía, comprendió que la había dejado plantada, sin medio de irse a casa y sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de avisarla. No sabía si estaba más preocupada por el que le hubiera ocurrido algo o más enfadada porque la hubiera plantado. Pero, en cualquier caso, sería mejor que tuviera una buena razón para haberse marchado.

Regresó al ascensor y subió al vestíbulo del edificio. El guardia de seguridad ya estaba en su puesto.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Hyuga —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Shino —miró hacia fuera, por si acaso Naruto la estaba esperando en la acera, pero no vio ni rastro de él—. ¿Podría llamar a un taxi, por favor?

— Claro —Shino alzó el teléfono y, al cabo de unos minutos, dijo—. Viene de camino.

Cuanto más esperaba Hinata, más nerviosa se ponía. Quizá la luna de miel se hubiera acabado, al menos por lo que a Naruto respectaba. El hecho era que, por alguna razón que Hinata no llegaba a entender, el señor Uzumaki parecía haberse olvidado de su esposa. Aquello era tan impropio de él que Hinata no dejaba de preguntarse qué habría motivado su comportamiento.

El taxi se detuvo ante la puerta. Hinata salió del edificio y subió al vehículo. Le dio al taxista la dirección de Naruto, se recostó en el asiento y procuró no impacientarse por los atascos.

Quizá las líneas telefónicas estuvieran colapsadas. Tal vez Naruto había intentado llamarla, pero no había conseguido comunicar con ella. Cuando llegara a casa, seguramente encontraría un mensaje esperándola. Procuró aferrarse a aquella idea para tranquilizarse.

Al fin entraron en la apacible calle de Naruto.

— Es la cuarta casa a la izquierda — dijo—. Puede dejarme frente a la puerta.

Después de pagar al taxista, Hinata se acercó al panel de seguridad de la puerta y marcó un número. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, caminó apresuradamente hacia la casa. La vegetación ocultaba el edificio por el lado de la carretera, circunstancia que ella había apreciado sin reparar en lo largo que era el sinuoso camino que llevaba a la entrada. Cuando dobló la última curva, vio el coche de Naruto aparcado ante la puerta.

Algo iba mal. ¿Por qué había regresado Naruto a casa en lugar de volver a la oficina? Alarmada, hizo el resto del camino corriendo y llegó sin aliento a la puerta principal. Naturalmente, estaba cerrada con llave. Buscó las llaves en el bolso y, temblorosa, metió una en la cerradura. En cuanto consiguió abrir, entró precipitadamente en el vestíbulo y cerró tras ella.

— ¿Naruto? —llamó.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Quizá estuviera en el jardín de atrás... o durmiendo. O quizá dándose un baño. Hinata no sabía dónde mirar primero. Obligándose a respirar hondo para calmarse, se dirigió al dormitorio. De camino miró por casualidad hacia la habitación que había junto al vestíbulo, habitación que Naruto había convertido en su despacho. Se detuvo, sintiendo un escalofrío. Desde allí podía ver la coronilla de Naruto por encima del respaldo de su sillón. Estaba mirando hacia el jardín.

— ¿Naruto? —Preguntó suavemente — ¿Estás bien?

Él no respondió. Tal vez estuviera dormido. Hinata se acercó sigilosamente y rodeó la mesa para verle la cara. Vio su perfil antes de que él girara lentamente la cabeza y la mirara. Hinata dio un respingo al notar su mirada de desprecio, desprecio dirigido contra ella. Se estremeció. Nunca había visto aquella expresión en la cara de Naruto. ¿Por qué de repente la miraba con aquella repulsión?

Él apartó lentamente la silla y se giró hacia el escritorio. Solo entonces vio Hinata la botella de whisky que había sobre la mesa. Naruto tenía un vaso en la mano. Sin apartar de ella su fría mirada, alzó el vaso y apuró la bebida. Luego, agarró la botella.

Hinata empezó a temblar. Su mundo se había desmoronado de repente, y no entendía la razón. Volvió a rodear la mesa y se dejó caer en una silla, frente al escritorio.

— Naruto, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Has tenido malas noticias?

Naruto estaba concentrado sirviéndose un vaso de whisky. Hinata se quedó paralizada al comprender que aquella no era la primera copa que se tomaba. El corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza. Naruto no bebía. Podía tomarse un cóctel en una fiesta, pero nunca bebía en casa.

— ¿Malas noticias? —repitió él lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra como si la paladeara. Pareció sopesar su pregunta cuidadosamente antes de asentir—. Supongo que podría decirse así —dijo, y fijó de nuevo su mirada en ella.

Sin darse cuenta, Hinata se recostó en la silla al percibir la rabia que emanaba de él. Nunca había temido a Naruto, ni siquiera cuando se paseaba por la oficina dando voces porque algún subcontratista o algún proveedor que no cumplía con su trabajo. Sin embargo, nunca lo había visto en aquel estado. Sintió angustia al percibir su rabia fría. No lograba entender qué había ocurrido. Juntó las manos con fuerza sobre el regazo y preguntó:

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Él observó el vaso y el único cubito de hielo que parecía flotar en un mar de color topacio. Cuando alzó la cabeza y volvió a mirarla, toda expresión se había borrado de su cara. Su mirada era impenetrable.

— Supongo que es necesario, sí —tomó un sorbo de whisky y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón. Alzó el vaso como si quisiera brindar, haciendo una mueca burlona, y dijo—. Tú primero.

Hinata no entendía nada. Su angustia y su frustración se incrementaron.

— ¿Yo? No te entiendo, Naruto. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

Él sacudió la cabeza, poniendo una mueca sarcástica.

— ¿Que qué tienes que ver tú, dices? Buena pregunta, pero no esperaba menos de ti. Eres una mujer, a fin de cuentas. Supongo que no puedes evitarlo. Una hija de Eva, como diría mi padre. Las mujeres viven instaladas en la mentira todos los días de vuestra vida, fingiendo ser cariñosas, compasivas y amables. Sobre todo, amables —bebió otro trago de whisky —. Me has engañado, sí. Fui un estúpido por creer que eras distinta a las demás —hizo como si brindara por ella otra vez —. Un error por mi parte — añadió—. Pero no volverá a ocurrir.

—No te entiendo, Naruto —dijo ella sintiéndose como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla, incapaz de comprender de qué estaba hablando. ¿Hija de Eva? Cielo santo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba allí emborrachándose a solas? La botella estaba medio vacía. Debía de haberla comprado ese mismo día, lo cual significaba que ya estaba ebrio.

—Claro que no me entiendes —dijo él—. Solo soy un pobre diablo, un ingenuo que se traga todo lo que le dices. En todos estos años no me di cuenta de que eras una seductora, de que estabas jugando conmigo —se inclinó hacia delante; tenía los ojos enrojecidos—. Dime, Hinata, ¿existían de veras esos anónimos que tan oportunamente usaste como excusa para que nos fuéramos a Kyoto, o te lo inventaste todo para fingir que te daba miedo quedarte en casa? Aunque, de todos modos, ya no importa, ¿no crees? Porque el engaño funcionó a la perfección. Sabías cómo reaccionaría cuando me dijeras que pensabas marcharte, ¿no es cierto? Sabías que valoraba tu trabajo y que no quería perderte. Pues bien, mi querida señora, eso debo concedértelo. Me engañaste sin ningún esfuerzo y, como el típico primo, ni siquiera te vi venir.

Hinata lo miró, aturdida. Su desprecio le partía el corazón.

— ¿Qué crees que he hecho? —consiguió musitar finalmente, temblando.

— ¿Que qué creo que has hecho? —repitió él, burlón—. Está bien, te lo diré. Te inventaste esa historia a sabiendas de que yo haría todo lo posible por evitar que te marcharas. Puede incluso que te sorprendiera que te pidiera que te casaras conmigo. Es comprensible. Hasta a mí me sorprendió. Pero, naturalmente, decidiste aprovechar ese inesperado golpe de suerte, ¿verdad? — Naruto se recostó en el sillón una vez más y sacudió la cabeza cansinamente—. Pues bien, ya me he cansado del juego, ¿entiendes? —suspiró. Parecía derrotado. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurría, lo había dejado destrozado. Hinata se daba cuenta. Pero ¿qué había ocurrido? Él bajó la voz—. No sé qué querías de mí. Si era dinero, podías haberme pedido un aumento. Si lo que buscabas era humillarme, lo has conseguido con creces —giró la silla hacia la ventana para que Hinata no pudiera verle la cara, pero siguió escupiendo aquellas palabras dolorosas y enfurecidas—. Creías que me tenías en tus manos, ¿eh?

— ¿Eso piensas? —preguntó ella débilmente—. ¿Y qué crees que esperaba conseguir con ello? —sentía tanto dolor que se preguntaba si le habrían arrancado el corazón del pecho.

—Aún no lo sé —masculló él.

— No, claro —Hinata se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Se quedó mirando el jardín, al igual que él. Se preguntaba qué veía Naruto, o si estaba tan furioso que solo veía un velo rojo — . ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo descubriste mi... mi engaño?

Él bebió otro trago de whisky y siguió mirando por la ventana.

—No hice ningún esfuerzo por enterarme. Solo oí de pasada un rumor en la oficina. Eso a veces resulta divertido. Pero no siempre.

Ella lo miró, atónita.

— ¿Insinúas que todo esto se debe a que te ha llegado el rumor de que estamos liados? Siento no haberte advertido, pero francamente, Naruto, no imaginaba que pudieras comportarte así. Si no quieres que la gente sepa que estamos casados, dime que cancele nuestros planes de boda, ¿de acuerdo? Todo este melodrama es innecesario.

Aquel repentino estallido de rabia le sentó bien, le dio renovadas fuerzas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que reconocer públicamente su matrimonio fuera tan traumático para Naruto.

Este no la miró. Apuró la copa y dijo:

—Es mucho más que eso, Hinata. No solo te has casado conmigo mediante engaños, sino que también has empezado a acostarte con Toneri Ōtsutsuki. Debo reconocerlo. Eres buena. Muy, muy buena.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, pensó Hinata. ¿Naruto se había puesto así por un rumor?, ¿porque alguien la había visto almorzando con Toneri en el parque? Sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que a Naruto le costaba confiar en las mujeres, pero aquello era demasiado absurdo. Se puso muy tiesa y dijo:

— ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea, teniendo en cuenta que pasamos juntos el noventa por ciento del tiempo?

Él bajó la cabeza y empezó a mascullar, como si hablara consigo mismo.

— He estado tan concentrado en sacar adelante la compañía que no he tenido tiempo de pulir mis modales. Apuesto a que Ōtsutsuki sabe cómo entretener a una mujer. Otra oleada de rabia pareció apoderarse de él; apartó la silla y se levantó, mirándola fijamente — . ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? ¿O creías que podías seguir ocultándomelo?

Asqueada, Hinata cruzó los brazos.

—Nunca he salido con Toneri Ōtsutsuki y, desde luego, no me ha acostado con él. Comimos juntos el lunes pasado. Por primera vez, debo añadir. Decidimos ir a comer al parque, lo cual sin duda despertó toda clase de comentarios entre el chismoso personal de la empresa. No sabía que tenías la costumbre de prestar oídos a los chismes de la oficina. Al menos, podrías haberme preguntado, en vez de creerte los rumores y acusarme de mentir y de ser una adúltera.

Naruto se sentó de nuevo en el sillón. Parecía un juez escuchando el alegato del acusado antes de anunciar su veredicto de culpabilidad.

— ¿Por qué fuiste a comer con Toneri Ōtsutsuki?

—Me gustaría señalar, señoría —contestó ella sarcásticamente— que hay una gran diferencia entre comer con Toneri y acostarse con él, aunque usted no parezca haber reparado en ello —hizo una pausa. Respiró hondo y añadió con los dientes apretados —. Toneri y yo fuimos a comer juntos porque teníamos que hablar de un asunto.

— ¿Y tan importante era ese asunto que no podíais discutirlo en la oficina?

—No, señor Uzumaki, no podíamos.

Él se sirvió otro whisky antes de decir:

— Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué clase de asunto era ese que Toneri tuvo que pasarte el brazo por encima?

— ¡El brazo! —ella lo miró con incredulidad hasta que recordó que, al atragantarse con el hielo, Toneri le había dado una palmadita en la espalda. ¿Esperaba Naruto que se quedara allí y se defendiera de aquellas calumnias?, ¿que lo convenciera de su inocencia? ¿Era así como concebía el matrimonio? Sintiéndose aturdida, Hinata dijo—: No hay nada de malo en que tu jefe de administración y tu asistente salgan a comer juntos para hablar de asuntos de trabajo. Pero, en calidad de esposa, me niego a dar pábulo a tus acusaciones respondiendo a tus preguntas —lo miró con desprecio—.Una vez me dijiste que confiabas en mí. ¿Es esta tu idea de la confianza? La mía no, desde luego, y no pienso vivir bajo un velo de sospecha. Está claro que me confundes con otra persona, porque yo no miento, a pesar de lo que te enseñara tu padre. Y tampoco finjo sentimientos que no tengo. El único secreto que te he ocultado durante todos estos años es que me enamoré de ti el día que empecé a trabajar en la empresa. Entonces no lo consideré una mentira, y ahora tampoco. Para mí, era solo un modo de protegerme — se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta. Antes de salir de la habitación, se detuvo y dijo —: Quizá debería haber recordado el consejo de mi madre: «nunca pierdas el tiempo discutiendo con un borracho» —le lanzó una mirada llena de desagrado — . Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo. Si me perdonas, tengo que hacer la maleta.

No empezó a llorar hasta que cerró con llave la puerta de la habitación que compartían. Entró en el vestidor y sacó sus maletas de debajo de una estantería. Recogió algunos montones de ropa y los arrojó sobre la cama. Luego vació sistemáticamente todos sus cajones, dobló la ropa y la guardó en las maletas. Metió en una bolsa sus cosas de aseo. Procuró mantener la mente en blanco mientras acababa de hacer el equipaje. Tenía que salir de aquella casa antes de derrumbarse por completo.

Cuando acabó de empaquetar sus cosas, sacó las tres maletas de la casa y se dirigió directamente al garaje. Lo que no había podido meter en las maletas, lo había tirado a la basura. No quería que quedara nada suyo en aquella casa. Una vez en el garaje, cargó el maletero del coche, abrió la puerta y salió cuidadosamente marcha atrás.

«Gracias a Dios que todavía tengo mi apartamento», pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta exterior, que se abrió automáticamente. Entonces recordó que ya había avisado a su casero de que dejaba el piso. Solo tenía dos días para decidir qué haría a continuación.

Quizá guardara sus cosas en un guardamuebles y se marchara a Osaka a pasar una temporada con su familia. Allí podría evaluar su vida y plantearse qué quería hacer. Menos mal que tenía a sus hermanos. Ellos la consolarían, inventarían distracciones para su corazón dolorido.

De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. Naruto nunca había conocido el lujo de contar con una familia que lo apoyara. «¡No empieces a sentir lástima por él!», se dijo, disgustada. Si alguien merecía compasión, era ella. Su matrimonio de cuento de hadas acababa de estallarle en la cara. El Príncipe Azul se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en un dragón que arrojaba fuego por las fauces. ¿De dónde había sacado la idea de que lo engañaba?, ¿es que no tenía ni una pizca de confianza en todo su cuerpo? Ni siquiera se había molestado en desmentir el rumor. No, Naruto Uzumaki no hacía esas cosas. Sencillamente, había llegado a la conclusión más absurda posible. Ah, sí, claro, ella lo engañaba. El hecho de que se pasaran gran parte del día haciendo el amor parecía haber escapado a su corta memoria. ¿Cuándo demonios iba a estar con otro hombre?

Naruto estaba loco, pura y simplemente. Hinata dio gracias por haberlo averiguado al principio de su matrimonio. Así podría olvidarlo más aprisa.

Cuando llegó, estaba tan furiosa que su cabeza echaba humo. Después de aparcar, metió el equipaje en el ascensor y pulsó el botón de su piso. En cuanto el ascensor se detuvo, arrastró las maletas por el pasillo, abrió la puerta y metió el pesado equipaje en el interior de su apartamento. Después de cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta, fue a la cocina y puso a hervir agua para hacerse un té. De allí pasó al dormitorio y puso sábanas limpias en la cama. El apartamento olía a cerrado. Hacía tres semanas que no vivía allí.

Se había librado de milagro, pensó de repente. Su ángel de la guarda había intervenido antes de que perdiera más tiempo y energía organizando su boda con un misógino cerril y testarudo que podía citar los asquerosos dichos de su padre cuando convenía a sus propósitos.

Empezó a llorar otra vez, pero se limpió la cara rápidamente. Y pensar que había creído que su amor cambiaría la vida y las opiniones de Naruto... ¿Qué se había creído? Debía de estar loca.

Tras hacer la cama, regresó a la puerta principal, recogió el equipaje y se lo llevó a al dormitorio.

«Suerte que mañana es sábado. Así podré pasar el resto del fin de semana empaquetando las cosas para la mudanza.»

La tetera silbó y Hinata regresó a la cocina y se preparó el té. De pronto, se sentía llena de energía. Y tenía ganas de hacer picadillo a Naruto.

El sábado, mientras yacía en la cama, Naruto deseaba morirse. Y cuanto antes, a ser posible.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en toda su vida. El alcohol nunca le había sentado bien. Y su tolerancia no había mejorado con la edad.

Se había pasado casi toda la noche vomitando. En esos momentos estaba tendido en la cama, con una almohada sobre la cabeza, intentando impedir que la luz tocara sus ojos hinchados y doloridos. No había cerrado las cortinas antes de meterse en la cama, y estaba pagando las consecuencias de aquel olvido. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que apenas podía pensar. Pero ¿no era eso lo que había pretendido el día anterior, al emborracharse hasta perder el sentido? O tal vez lo que buscaba era ponerse en ridículo. Pues bien, debía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo: había conseguido ambas cosas.

Esa noche, cada vez que se había levantado a vomitar, fragmentos de su discusión con Hinata cruzaban su cabeza, Pero entonces no tenía modo de saber si realmente le había dicho todas las cosas que creía recordar, o si solo las había pensado. Ya estaba casi seguro de que las había dicho.

De pronto se sobresaltó al recordar a Hinata de pie, ante él. Parecía furiosa, a pesar de su tono tranquilo. ¿Qué le había dicho?

Naruto gruñó. No sabía si quería recordarlo. Tampoco recordaba cuándo se había dado cuenta de que Hinata no estaba en la cama, a su lado. Debía de estar realmente enfadada si se había ido a dormir a uno de los cuartos de invitados.

En fin, tal vez fuera mejor así. No quería que nadie lo viera en aquel estado. Apenas recordaba la tarde anterior, y la noche, salvo por el hecho de que era consciente de que se encontraba fatal, estaba totalmente en blanco. Lo que sí recordaba con claridad era la conversación que había oído por casualidad en la oficina.

Había ido al despacho de Kakashi en busca de un informe. Al encontrar el despacho vacío, decidió dejarle una nota sobre la mesa. Como rara vez se acercaba por aquella parte de la oficina, no reconoció las voces de un hombre y una mujer que hablaban en el pasillo. Siguió escribiendo la nota para Kakashi, pero, al mismo tiempo, empezó a prestar atención a la conversación.

La mujer había dicho:

— ¿No la viste el lunes en el parque con Toneri? Estaban manoseándose el uno al otro. Toneri la rodeó con el brazo y le llevó un vaso a la boca, como si estuviera inválida o algo así.

El hombre había contestado:

—Me preguntó qué esperará conseguir ahora esa mojigata de la señorita Hyuga calentándole la cama a Toneri. ¿Sabes que se ha ido a vivir con el jefe?

Naruto se había incorporado al caer en la cuenta de que estaban hablando de Hinata. Hinata y Toneri Ōtsutsuki. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?

— ¡No me digas! —Había exclamado la mujer—. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

El hombre se había echado a reír.

—Lo sabe todo el mundo. ¿Por qué crees que el jefe se la llevó en su último viaje? Debe de ser una fiera en la cama.

— Bueno —había contestado la mujer con desdén—, yo lo único que sé es que, por cómo la estaba toqueteando Toneri, juraría que ha visto el color de sus sábanas más de una vez. Apenas podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Justo ahí, en el parque, delante de todo el mundo. ¡Qué descaro!

Naruto se había quedado paralizado. El hombre y la mujer se habían alejado por el pasillo, sin darse cuenta de que acababan de destrozar su vida.

Ahora, sin embargo, la estupidez de su reacción lo llenaba de perplejidad. Pero en aquel momento, no había dudado ni por un segundo que lo que había oído era cierto. Siempre había creído que Hinata era demasiado buena para él, siempre había temido no poder retenerla a su lado. Recordó haberse preguntado cuánto tiempo llevaría Ōtsutsuki persiguiendo a Hinata. Toneri tenía cierta reputación de donjuán y Hinata carecía de experiencia. Ōtsutsuki debía de haberse aprovechado de ello.

O eso había pensado él absurdamente en aquel momento.

Cuando se había detenido en el despacho de Kakashi, iba de camino al despacho de Hinata para invitarla a almorzar. Pero, tras oír la conversación, se había puesto tan furioso que no quiso verla. Llamó a Ino, canceló sus citas de esa tarde y se marchó de la oficina. A partir de ese momento, sus recuerdos eran muy borrosos. Recordaba vagamente haber parado en una licorería para comprar una botella de whisky. ¿Por qué whisky?, se preguntó. Si nunca le había gustado... Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar sentado en el despacho de su casa mirando al jardín y pensando. Reconcomiéndose (perder la paciencia por una molestia moral), mejor dicho. Recordaba haberse preguntado por qué había creído que Hinata era diferente a las demás mujeres. En multitud de ocasiones durante su infancia había visto a su padre seducir a mujeres casadas. Sabía que era muy fácil.

«¡Pero Hinata no es así!», gritó su mente. Hinata no. Hinata lo quería.

¿De dónde había sacado aquella idea? Hinata lo quería..., se lo había dicho ella misma, ¿no? Creía recordar que sí. Sin embargo, no le había parecido muy contenta al decirlo.

Naruto intentó incorporarse y al instante se arrepintió. Cerró los ojos, aferrándose a la almohada, y deseó morirse en aquel mismo momento. Abrazar la almohada lo tranquilizaba. La funda conservaba el tenue perfume de Hinata.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y miró la puerta abierta del vestidor, recordando que el día anterior había gritado. ¿Le había gritado a Hinata? Cielo santo, esperaba que no. Sus ojos se concentraron lentamente en el interior del vestidor... El vestidor de Hinata. El vestidor vacío de Hinata.

De repente, se incorporó, sobresaltado.

— ¿Hinata? —gritó con voz ronca. Aguardó, pero no oyó nada.

¿Por qué había sacado Hinata su ropa del vestidor? ¿Qué le había dicho para que lo hiciera?

Naruto se sentó a un lado de la cama y se sujetó la cabeza para que no se le cayera rodando de encima de los hombros. ¿Qué demonios le había dicho?

La había acusado de tener una aventura con Ōtsutsuki; eso había hecho. No sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Hinata? ¿Su Hinata? Qué idea tan absurda...

Sin embargo,— se la había creído, ¿no? Claro que sí. Por eso había comprado la botella de whisky y se había ido a casa a ahogar sus penas en alcohol. La idea de que otro hombre la abrazara, aunque fuera en un parque público, lo ponía enfermo.

Pero esa parte era cierta, ¿no? Hinata le había dicho algo de que había comido con Toneri en el parque. Qué extraño, ¿no?

No podía pensar, y el estómago vacío le dolía. Se puso en pie y consiguió acercarse a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas. «Qué alivio», pensó.

Debía encontrar a Hinata y pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento. Ella tenía todo el derecho a estar furiosa. Muy furiosa. Tendría que humillarse ante ella, para lo cual estaba preparado, pero sería mejor que primero se aseara un poco. Acababa de descubrir que había dormido con la ropa puesta.

Consiguió llegar al cuarto de baño sin tropezarse. Se desnudó, se metió en la ducha y dejó que el chorro de agua le golpeara la cabeza. Una de dos: o se ahogaba o se despejaba. Le daba igual. Se secó y se puso un par de vaqueros desgastados y una camisa con las mangas cortadas. Sintiéndose casi humano otra vez, salió en busca de Hinata.

Pero no la encontró por ninguna parte. Caminando con mucho cuidado para mantener el equilibrio y haciendo el menor ruido posible para no empeorar su jaqueca, volvió a su dormitorio. El armario de Hinata estaba vacío. También faltaban sus cosas de aseo. Abrió un par de cajones y los encontró vacíos.

Hinata lo había abandonado. Un fuerte golpeteo en el corazón comenzó a molestarle.

Tenía que hacer algo. No podía permitir que se fuera sin explicarle su comportamiento. Pero tenía las ideas enmarañadas y seguía doliéndole la cabeza.

Lo primero era lo primero. Se fue a la cocina y preparó un café bien cargado. A la tercera taza, su cerebro empezó a funcionar. Y entonces el alma se le cayó a los pies. ¿De veras le había dicho todas aquellas cosas a Hinata? Sí, claro que sí. ¿Había esperado que ella se quedara y escuchara sus desvaríos? Claro que no.

Y ahora... ¿qué hacía?, se preguntó. ¿Y si Hinata se negaba a volver con él? No lograba imaginarse la vida sin ella. Solo llevaban casados tres semanas, pero Hinata formaba parte de su vida hacía mucho tiempo. Una parte necesaria. Tan necesaria como el aire que respiraba o la comida con que se alimentaba.

¿Por qué no había afrontado aquella realidad hasta ese momento? De niño, le había sido negado todo lo que anhelaba o creía necesitar. ¿Qué había ocurrido con sus sueños de juventud? En aquel entonces, su deseo más secreto era formar parte de una auténtica familia, una familia con un marido y una esposa, con hijos e hijas a los que amar y proteger. Deseaba pertenecer a alguien. Pertenecer a algún sitio.

Que lo quisieran.

Hinata le había dado un sentido del hogar. La empresa había hecho el papel de su hijo. Naruto había asumido el papel de papá yendo a las obras cada día mientras Hinata se quedaba en casa; o, en su caso, en la oficina. Ella mantenía el orden y se aseguraba de que todo funcionara como debía. Él trabajaba para llevar a casa un sueldo. Ella se ocupaba del resto.

Llevaba años casado con Hinata y no se había dado cuenta. Llevaba años enamorado de Hinata y no se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento. Dios santo, ¿qué había hecho? Había lanzado acusaciones indescriptibles. Aterrorizado ante la idea de perderla, había dicho y hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para ahuyentarla de su lado. Y lo había conseguido; eso era evidente. Ahora se preguntaba cómo sobreviviría sin ella.

Apuró el resto del café y puso un poco de pan en el tostador. Debía hacer algo para librarse de la intoxicación etílica.

Para cuando acabó de comerse su magro desayuno, ya sabía qué debía hacer. Debía encontrar a Hinata. Enseguida. Antes de que se casaran, ella planeaba marcharse de la ciudad. Quizá hubiera decidido seguir adelante con sus planes. Si era así, tal vez ya habría dejado su apartamento. Naruto miró su reloj y gruñó. Eran casi las tres. No sabía a qué hora se habría marchado Hinata de la casa. ¿Y si ya había salido de la ciudad?

Tenía que encontrarla... aunque tuviera que seguirla hasta Osaka.

Hinata estaba subida en una silla, sacando los adornos de Navidad del maletero del armario. No había parado desde que se había levantado. La noche anterior apenas había podido conciliar el sueño. Y cuando había conseguido quedarse dormida, había tenido terribles pesadillas. Por la mañana, al levantarse de la cama, estaba exhausta.

Desde entonces había hecho muchísimas cosas. Casi todos los enseres de la cocina estaban ya empaquetados. Había salido temprano y conseguido algunas cajas en un supermercado cercano. Había buscado en las páginas amarillas direcciones de guardamuebles y el número de una empresa de mudanzas.

A pesar de cómo se sentía, seguía funcionando a toda máquina. Superaría todo aquello; no le cabía duda de que sobreviviría. Lo que de vez en cuando le hacía llorar era darse cuenta de que aquellas últimas semanas habían sido solo un espejismo. ¿De veras había pensado unos días antes que podía tener hijos con Naruto? ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega?

Se bajó de la silla y sacó las cajas del dormitorio. Este empezaba a parecerse a un almacén. Apenas veía la cama entre tantos paquetes.

Se sobresaltó al oír el timbre. No esperaba visita. ¿Quién sabía que estaba allí? Se estremeció. Quizás el hombre que la acosaba. O quizá se lo había inventado, como le había dicho Naruto. Tal vez estaba tan trastornada que se había imaginado lo de los anónimos con el propósito de llamar la atención. Al fin y al cabo, nadie parecía tomarla en serio.

El timbre sonó otra vez y Hinata se preguntó si finalmente habría cruzado la línea de la locura. En vez de especular sobre quién podía ser, lo mejor sería que abriera la puerta y lo averiguara.

—Ya voy —dijo abriéndose paso entre las cajas. Se detuvo a mirar por la mirilla.

Al ver quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta, resopló. Quitó el cerrojo y abrió:

—Qué sorpresa. Pasa.

•

•

~§¤§~

Cada vez más cerca del final.

Al parecer hay personitas que no aguantaron y se fueron a leer el libro xD

Espero que les haya gustado. Los personajes del libro me parecieron tan parecidos a Hinata y Naruto que prácticamente solo estoy adaptando los nombres. Si aún siguen al pendiente de mis actualizaciones coméntenme que les pareció el libro. Y por lo menos espero que lean mi versión del epilogo. Porque esa parte si voy a tener que "adaptarla".

¡Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y comentaros! Ya falta poco así que no desesperen. Estoy actualizando cada dos o tres días.

Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Annette Broadrick, con el título de "Matrimonio bajo amenaza". Toda la genialidad de este Fic es obra de ella.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, derechos reservados para el gran Kishimoto

•

•

•

 **Capítulo 11**

TONERI Ōtsutsuki sonrió dócilmente. — Siento presentarme así en tu casa. Espero que no te importe —dijo, y se subió con nerviosismo las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Al ver su mirada de extrañeza, Hinata recordó que tenía los ojos tan hinchados que parecían apenas dos ranuras. Si Toneri le preguntaba, le diría que tenía alergia y procuraría cambiar de tema.

La verdad era que se alegraba de verlo. Su presencia la distraería de los pensamientos que giraban en su cabeza como los ejes de una rueda. Le tendió la mano.

— No me importa en absoluto, Toneri. Por favor, pasa y hazme compañía un rato, si es que puedes soportar todo este desorden —Toneri le dio la mano y entró en el apartamento —. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Café, té...?, ¿un refresco?

—Eh, no quiero causarte molestias. De verdad. Solo quería hablarte de un asunto y pensé que sería mejor hacerlo fuera de la oficina.

Ella le soltó la mano y cerró la puerta, indicándole que entrara en el cuarto de estar. Le dieron ganas de hacer una mueca de fastidio, pero no se atrevió por si él la sorprendía. No había razón para herir sus sentimientos. Hinata no dudaba de que quería hablarle de los rumores que circulaban por la oficina. Pero a ella ya no le importaban los rumores. Era su corazón roto lo que le preocupaba.

—No es molestia —entró en la pequeña cocina y lo miró por encima de la barra—. Siéntate mientras te sirvo algo —abrió la puerta de un armario y sonrió—. Tengo algunos botes de refresco.

Él se acercó a una silla y se sentó obedientemente, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Un refresco de cola estaría bien, gracias.

Ella asintió.

—Creo que yo también tomaré uno —llenó rápidamente dos vasos con hielo y sirvió las bebidas. Regresó al cuarto de estar, le dio un vaso y se sentó al borde del sofá—. ¿De qué querías hablarme? —preguntó al cabo de un momento, al ver que Toneri parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Él parpadeó y la miró con estupor antes de comprender lo que había dicho. Entonces se puso muy colorado.

— Sé que no es asunto mío —dijo —. Pero, verás, te conozco hace cinco años y siento una gran admiración por ti. No solo como persona, sino como profesional —su boca se curvó en una sonrisa—. Te estoy especialmente agradecido por haberme protegido de la cólera de Naruto todos estos años.

— ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Puede que no sea muy simpático, Hinata, pero no soy estúpido.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de ello, Toneri.

—La verdad es que admiro a Naruto por lo que ha hecho con la empresa. Durante estos años ha tomado decisiones muy inteligentes que le han reportado mucho dinero y que seguirán haciéndolo en el futuro —Hinata estaba asombrada. ¿Por qué quería hablarle de Naruto? Toneri dejó con nerviosismo su vaso sobre una mesita que había junto a su silla, se aclaró la garganta y dijo—. Sin embargo, confieso que estoy bastante preocupado por las decisiones personales que ha tomado últimamente —ella hizo amago de responder, pero Toneri levantó la mano para detenerla—. No me malinterpretes. La tenacidad y la agresividad de su carácter le han permitido superar muchos obstáculos. Sin embargo, me temo que esas cualidades no resultan tan admirables cuando las dirige contra la gente que lo rodea.

Ella aguardó hasta que estuvo segura de que había acabado. Cuando Toneri guardó silencio, dijo:

—Toneri, puede que Naruto no sea capaz de decírtelo a la cara, pero te considera una parte fundamental de la compañía, un auténtico mago de los números. Les has ahorrado, a él y a la empresa, una considerable cantidad de dinero. Sé que a Naruto no se le da muy bien demostrar su gratitud —sonrió de mala gana—. Por eso es tan generoso con las bonificaciones. Es la única forma que tiene de expresar su agradecimiento — apenas podía creer que estuviera defendiendo a Naruto. Toneri la miró con evidente confusión.

—Pero, Hinata, yo no estaba hablando de mí.

Ella pareció confundida.

—¿Ah, no?

—Claro que no. Eres tú la que me preocupa.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para intentar aclararse. Debía de haberse perdido algo durante la conversación, aunque habría jurado que lo había escuchado todo con suma atención.

—Me temo que tendrás que explicarme qué quieres decir, Toneri. No entiendo dónde quieres ir a parar.

Él se frotó la frente con nerviosismo. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia ella, dijo:

—Ojalá pudiera reducir lo que intento decirte a una ecuación matemática. Así no tendría problemas para hacerme entender —tomó su vaso y bebió un poco de refresco antes de volver a dejarlo sobre la mesa—. Está bien —continuó—. Deja que intente explicártelo de otra manera. No, espera. Primero, permíteme que te haga una pregunta. ¿Conoces bien a Naruto Uzumaki?

El dolor de cabeza que Hinata tenía desde que se había levantado se estaba agudizando. Entre la falta de sueño, el hecho de que su matrimonio le hubiera estallado en la cara y el galimatías de Toneri, estaba claro que aquel no era su día.

— Conocí a Naruto hace casi ocho años, poco después de que fundara la empresa. Creía que lo sabías.

Toneri movió la mano con impaciencia.

— Sé cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para él, pero ¿lo conoces bien?

Buena pregunta. Evidentemente, no tan bien como había creído.

—Toneri —dijo intentando conservar la paciencia—, ¿por qué no me dices claramente lo que te preocupa?

Él se recostó en la silla y respiró hondo.

—Hace unas semanas, descubrí accidentalmente que mantienes una relación amorosa con él —parecía más hastiado que preocupado.

— ¿Y...? —preguntó ella, esperando que se explicara. No era de extrañar que Naruto perdiera la paciencia con aquel hombre. Había que tener la templanza de un santo para aguantar sus sinuosas explicaciones.

—Bueno, la verdad es que cuando, después de entrevistarme, Naruto me ofreció entrar a trabajar en la empresa, hice unas cuantas averiguaciones sobre su pasado — tragó saliva y se ajustó las gafas.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

—No sé cómo son las cosas aquí, en Konoha, pero en Tokio nos gusta saber para quién trabajamos. No quería aceptar el empleo y descubrir más tarde que el negocio era una tapadera para encubrir actividades ilegales. En Japon hay mucho tráfico de drogas y de personas y también de... —movió la mano en el aire— de otras cosas. No quería verme implicado en asuntos turbios.

—Ah. Ya veo. Bueno, entiendo que estuvieras preocupado... siendo de Tokio y todo eso...

Él suspiró, aliviado.

— Gracias por ser tan comprensiva. No encontré nada ilegal acerca de la compañía, pero al revisar los antecedentes de Naruto descubrí que no es quien dice ser.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién es, entonces?

Una expresión de asco cruzó la cara de Toneri.

—No quisiera disgustarte, pero creo que, por tu propio bien, es mejor que sepas la verdad sobre ese hombre.

A Hinata no dejaba de admirarla la forma en que funcionaba la mente de aquel individuo.

—Entiendo —dijo finalmente, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

— Su verdadero nombre es Naruto Namikaze, pero lamento decir que ha utilizado diversos alias.

—Entonces... ¿no se llama Uzumaki? — preguntó, admirada por aquella fascinante conversación.

— Bueno... supongo que ahora sí. Uzumaki es su nombre legal. Se lo cambió, ¿sabes?, lo cual resulta por sí solo bastante sospechoso, ¿no te parece?

—Hum —contestó ella, fingiéndose pensativa.

—Lo peor de todo es que su padre tiene un largo historial delictivo, aunque le han condenado muy pocas veces. Hasta el año pasado, cuando por fin las autoridades consiguieron meterlo entre rejas.

Hinata arrugó el ceño.

—Qué interesante —dijo, preguntándose si Naruto querría saber dónde estaba su padre, o si le importaría—. Pero dime una cosa, ¿todo esto te preocupa por el hecho de que yo mantenga una relación amorosa con Naruto?

El bajó los ojos y se miró las manos, que tenía unidas entre las rodillas.

—No quiero que te hagan daño, Hinata. Puede que Naruto no lo haga a propósito, pero mucho me temo que, si te empeñas en seguir con esa relación, acabará perjudicándote de alguna forma.

Lástima que no le hubiera dado aquel consejo una semana antes, pensó ella. Pero, claro, una semana antes ella todavía fantaseaba con su matrimonio, su marido, su futura familia y su vida de cuento de hadas.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, estiró el brazo y le dio una palmadita en las manos.

—Eres muy amable al preocuparte por mí.

Sus palabras no parecieron tranquilizarlo.

—No, no lo soy. ¡No se trata de amabilidad en absoluto! —Toneri apartó las manos, se puso muy tieso y añadió—. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que entré a trabajar en la empresa, Hinata. Creo que fue amor a primera vista. Tú representas todo lo que quiero en una mejer y pensé que algún día llegarías a sentir lo mismo por mí, pero al ver que no respondías a mis notas, comprendí que lo único que estaba haciendo era ponerme en ridículo.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento y lo miró con estupor.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo exactamente, Toneri? ¿De qué notas hablas?

El color del semblante de Toneri pasó del blanco al rojo y, luego, de nuevo al blanco. Tenía la frente húmeda de sudor.

—Pensé que te parecería romántico recibir notas de un admirador secreto. Creía que descubrirías enseguida que eran mías. Pero no fue así.

Hinata se puso en pie de un salto y lo miró, horrorizada.

—Toneri, ¿me estás diciendo que el acosador eras tú? ¡Ay, Dios mío! No tenía ni idea.

Él pareció ofendido.

—Yo no soy ningún acosador, Hinata. Lo único que hice fue escribir unas notas diciéndote que me gustabas.

— ¡Pero entraste en mi apartamento!

— Solo una vez. Te lo juro. Había decidido dejártela para asegurarme de que la recibías, pero cuando llegué, la puerta estaba entreabierta. La señora de la limpieza estaba en el cuarto de baño, escuchando la radio. Sé que fue una estupidez por mi parte, pero quería darte una sorpresa. Así que dejé la nota encima de la cómoda para que la señora de la limpieza no la tirara accidentalmente a la papelera.

— ¡Y lo que conseguiste fue darme un susto de muerte! Toneri, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

El parpadeó, asombrado. No lograba entender que era lo malo con las notas.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Fui a la policía pensando que un pervertido había entrado en mi apartamento. Incluso me fui a Kyoto porque...

Se detuvo, comprendiendo al fin las consecuencias de las acciones de Toneri. Se dejó caer en el sofá y lo miró con renovado pavor, llevándose las manos a la boca. Él volvió a palidecer. Sus ojos parecían haber redoblado su tamaño cuando la miró, despavorido.

— ¿Hiciste todo eso por mi culpa? ¿Por mis notas? Las habladurías empezaron cuando volvisteis de Kyoto. ¿Acaso te fuiste por mi culpa?

—Me fui porque estaba asustada, Toneri — dijo ella lentamente —. Tus notas eran cada vez más explícitas, por si no lo recuerdas.

Él volvió a ponerse colorado pero hasta las orejas. Desvió la mirada un momento antes de volver a fijarla en ella, pero procuró no mirarla a los ojos.

— Sé que no se me dan muy bien las palabras, siempre ha sido así, pero quería que supieras lo que sentía y cuánto deseaba... deseaba...

—Los dos sabemos qué deseabas, Toneri. Tus notas lo dejaban bastante claro.

— ¡Pe-Pero no pretendía asustarte! No quería que pensaras que soy un mequetrefe que no sabe cómo es la vida.

Ella recostó la cabeza contra el sofá.

— Querías que te considerara sofisticado —dijo cansinamente, comprendiéndolo todo.

Él asintió resueltamente.

—Exacto. Hinata, siento tanto haberte asustado... Pensé que te darías cuenta de que las notas eran mías.

Hinata sintió ganas de gritarle. Deseó patalear, chillar e insultarlo con palabras que Toneri Ōtsutsuki nunca había escuchado. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, se limitó a decir:

—La firma «tu admirador secreto» no daba muchas pistas, Toneri.

Él pareció avergonzado. Hinata vio que se le empañaban los ojos, pero en ese momento no era capaz de sentir compasión por él. Por su culpa había aceptado casarse con Naruto Uzumaki, emprendiendo así un camino lleno de dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento.

Se quedó allí sentada, mirándolo con rencor. Toneri la miró a los ojos con una agitación nerviosa que parecía rayar en el pánico. ¿Creería que iba a agredirlo? La verdad era que, si su madre no la hubiera educado como a una dama, podría haberle pegado.

Cerró los ojos para intentar borrarlo de sus pensamientos, pero su cerebro siguió bombardeándola con toda clase de ideas. Una de ellas hizo que abriera los ojos de repente.

— No has venido para contarme lo de esas notas. Has venido a hablarme del sórdido pasado de Naruto. ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Pensaba que estaba claro. Te quiero. Deseo lo mejor para ti. No habría elegido a Naruto Uzumaki para ti, pero lo cierto es que no soy muy objetivo, soy el primero en admitirlo. Estaba convencido de que yo podía hacerte feliz. Ahora me doy cuenta de que me engañaba. De todos modos, pensé que tal vez, durante el viaje a Kyoto, te habías sentido superada por su agresividad y habías acabado cediendo a sus deseos —alzó la voz ligeramente—. Ha consentido que se difundan todos esos chismes sobre ti en la oficina y ni una sola vez ha salido en tu defensa. Te debe demasiado como para permitir que te conviertas en la comidilla de la empresa.

Hinata cerró los ojos otra vez.

—Él no se enteró de los rumores hasta ayer, Toneri.

—Ah. Entonces, tal vez aún no sea demasiado tarde para que haga lo correcto.

— ¿Y qué es lo correcto, según tú?

—Casarse contigo, por supuesto- contesto como si fuera lo más lógico

— Por supuesto —musitó ella—. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido?

Toneri se levantó, y Hinata hizo otro tanto.

—Lamento muchísimo haberte asustado. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Aquel hombre estaba trastornado, eso era evidente. Hinata lo miró con desesperanza. Era consciente de que había tomado ciertas decisiones sin tener todos los datos en su poder. Se había acogido al puerto seguro de Naruto, convencida de que sabía exactamente qué necesitaba él y cómo dárselo.

Miró los ojos amables y tristes de Toneri, y vio que estaba realmente arrepentido. Por fin, dio un paso adelante y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

— Te perdono, Toneri, pero te sugiero que no vuelvas a escribir anónimos. Y te aconsejo que no le hables a nadie del pasado de Naruto.

— ¡Desde luego que no! Yo no voy por ahí divulgando secretos, Hinata. Tú lo sabes. Nunca le he contado a nadie lo que sé de Naruto. Lo cierto es que creo que ha conseguido redimirse. Mira dónde está ahora— Tu tono era de genuina admiración.

¿Qué más le daba a ella todo aquello? Naruto la había despedido de su puesto de esposa y de asistente. Y si no lo había hecho aún, ya podía hacerlo. Si creía que iba a continuar trabajando para él después de las cosas que le había dicho, estaba muy equivocado.

Se concentró en el hombre que tenía frente a sí.

— Entonces, que todo esto quede entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió solemnemente.

—No merezco tu perdón, pero gracias, de todos modos — Toneri miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo—. Debo irme. Dejaré que sigas con lo que estabas haciendo, sea lo que sea —dijo.

Antes de que retrocediera, Hinata le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con firmeza. Él pareció no saber qué hacer con las manos, pero al fin las dejó colgando sobre su espalda.

Así los encontró Naruto cuando entró en el apartamento.

•

•

~§¤§~

¿A que no se imaginaban que esto terminaría así? Yo pensé que Toneri sería el malo de la historia pero resulto ser el intermediario entre Naruto y Hinata… otra vez, como en The Last.

Este Toneri me dio ternura y algo de pena xD querer "cortejar" a una chica y terminar espantándola, señores a eso se lo llama tener mala suerte.

Muy bien solo falta el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Annette Broadrick, con el título de "Matrimonio bajo amenaza". Toda la genialidad de este Fic es obra de ella.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, derechos reservados para el gran Kishimoto

•

•

•

 **Capítulo 12**

TONERI se apartó de Hinata como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Ella, por su parte, permaneció donde estaba. Había olvidado que le había dado a Naruto una llave del apartamento.

Creyó que él iba a lanzarle otra sarta de acusaciones. Pero, al menos, esa vez tendría parte de razón. Si no hubiera estado tan aturdida por las revelaciones de Toneri y la escena del día anterior, le habría hecho gracia que su celoso marido la descubriera en brazos de otro hombre.

Naruto presentaba un aspecto horrible. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, el pelo revuelto y la cara sin afeitar. Se quedó en medio de la habitación y miró las cajas que había por todas partes antes de fijar los ojos en Toneri. Su presencia pareció desconcertarlo.

—Eh... hola, Toneri. Siento haber irrumpido así —dijo, lanzando a Hinata una rápida mirada antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Toneri—. Supongo que no esperaba que Hinata tuviera compañía.

Había adoptado un tono de disculpa, lo cual los sorprendió a ambos. Toneri empezó a balbucir inmediatamente.

—Eh, soy yo quien debe disculparse — sonrió con nerviosismo—. Por presentarme así, tan de repente. Estoy seguro de que los dos estáis muy ocupados —había empezado a retroceder hacia la puerta con cada palabra, hasta que se topó con ella al acabar la frase—. Así que... eh... creo que será mejor que me vaya —añadió débilmente—. Y... esto... nos veremos el lunes.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente y salió casi corriendo del apartamento. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse llenó el silencio que dejó su partida. Hinata no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Naruto. Estaba demasiado enojada, demasiado dolida, demasiado triste para hablar con él en ese momento.

Naruto no se había movido desde la marcha de Toneri. Su rostro parecía palidecer por momentos. Hinata le señaló la silla que Toneri había dejado libre y dijo:

— Siéntate, no vaya a ser que te caigas. Te haré un poco de café.

Naruto se sentó. Hinata entró en la cocina, pensando que había hecho bien en no empaquetar la cafetera y el café. Se concentró en medir el café y el agua.

No era justo, pensó. Naruto le había roto el corazón, había pisoteado sus sentimientos... y para colmo, tenía la desfachatez de presentarse en su casa con el aspecto de un animal extraviado. Un animal extraviado y resacoso, pero tremendamente adorable.

El problema era que lo conocía demasiado bien. Con los años, había llegado a conocer sus distintos estados de ánimo, cada una de sus expresiones, y a veces casi le parecía que podía leerle el pensamiento. Por eso la habían sorprendido tanto sus espantosas acusaciones del día anterior. Nunca antes lo había visto en aquel estado. Y, desde luego, no quería volver a presenciar una escena semejante.

Sabía que se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento y que estaba arrepentido. Era evidente para ella luego de analizar su postura. Pero ella no podía fingir que no había pasado nada.

Sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer. Era la primera vez en su larga relación que Naruto volvía contra ella su cólera y su desconfianza. Por muy arrepentido que estuviera, Hinata no quería tener que volver a afrontar otra escena como aquella en el futuro.

Llenó un vaso de agua, sacó un frasco de aspirinas y le tendió ambas cosas. Naruto tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la silla y los ojos cerrados. Los abrió cuando Hinata puso el vaso de agua y el frasco de pastillas sobre la mesa, a su lado.

—Gracias —musitó, tomando el frasco.

Hinata se dio la vuelta sin mirarlo a los ojos. Recogió su vaso de refresco y lo apuró de camino a la cocina. Entonces recordó: ya había empaquetado la vajilla. Tuvo que abrir tres cajas antes de encontrar la que contenía las tazas de café. Sirvió el café bien cargado en una y se la llevó al cuarto de estar. Naruto se levantó y tomó la taza. Hinata se dio la vuelta y cruzó la habitación para sentarse en una de las sillas de madera de la cocina.

Naruto se sentó de nuevo y probó el café humeante. Al cabo de un momento, miró a Hinata y habló.

—Gracias por no echarme a patadas— Su voz sonó suave

— ¿A qué has venido?

Él hizo amago de hablar, pero se detuvo. Tomó otro sorbo de café y empezó a decir algo... y de nuevo se detuvo. Por fin, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Quería impedir que te fueras.

—No tengo elección. Debo dejar el apartamento antes del lunes —apartó la mirada de él. Nunca lo había visto tan derrotado.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó él suavemente.

—Aún no lo sé.

Guardaron silencio mientras Naruto se bebía el café. Cuando su taza estuvo vacía, la colocó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa y, alzando los ojos, clavó su intensa mirada en los de Hinata.

—Lo que hice ayer... lo que dije... todo ello... es imperdonable —se pasó la mano por la boca—.Sé que actué como un loco. Me puse completamente en ridículo —sus ojos se ensombrecieron—. No sé cómo decirte cuánto lo siento.

A Hinata no se le ocurrió qué contestar. Estaba segura de que decía la verdad.

El silencio volvió a extenderse entre ellos. Naruto se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, con las manos en los bolsillos. Hinata se preguntó si sabría cómo marcaba aquella postura la forma de sus glúteos. De espaldas a ella, Naruto dijo:

—No recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó ayer. Afortunadamente. Porque lo poco que recuerdo me pone enfermo: las cosas que te dije..., la forma en que te hablé... A ti, nada menos.

—Dijiste lo que creías que era cierto.

— No —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente —. Dije lo que temo que sea cierto.

—Ya veo. Crees que tengo una aventura con Toneri Ōtsutsuki—dijo ella en tono indiferente, intentando sobreponerse a la opresión que sentía en el pecho y a las lágrimas que pugnaban por emerger.

El se dio la vuelta y sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Se agarró al quicio de la ventana para mantener el equilibrio.

—No —dijo apretando los dientes—. No creo que tengas una aventura con Ōtsutsuki... ni con ningún otro.

—Entonces no entiendo lo de ayer — consiguió decir ella.

Naruto se recostó contra la pared como si necesitara apoyo, y la observó. Hinata sabía lo que veía: una mujer pálida, sin maquillaje, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, vestida con una camiseta polvorienta y unos vaqueros descoloridos.

— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué, en todos estos años, nunca demostré un interés personal hacia ti?, ¿por qué nunca te pedí que saliéramos?, ¿por qué nunca flirteé contigo?

Ella lo pensó un momento. Había estado tan ocupada ocultando sus sentimientos hacia él que, en realidad, no se había dado cuenta.

—Si alguna vez me extrañó —dijo finalmente—, fue solo un pensamiento pasajero. Trabajabas muchas horas. No tenías tiempo para hacer vida social.

—Me refiero a cuando salía del trabajo.

—Supongo que pensé que se debía a que sabías que los amores de oficina están abocados al fracaso.

Naruto sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado.

—Se debía a que eres la clase de mujer que no solo conoce el significado de una expresión como «estar abocados al fracaso», sino que además sabe utilizarla en una frase

— ella frunció el ceño. Había conseguido desconcertarla—. El día que te conocí, comprendí que no pertenecíamos al mismo mundo. Tú eras culta, educada, provenías de un nivel social que yo solo podía contemplar desde lejos. Eras una de esas damas clásicas, destinadas a casarse con alguien igualmente culto y educado que se moviera en los círculos de la alta sociedad. Nunca me permití jugar con la idea de que pudieras pensar en mí como en algo más que tu tosco y grosero jefe — Hinata lo miró, asombrada—. Tú te merecías a alguien mucho mejor que yo; lo sabía cuándo te contraté. Lo sabía cuándo me aproveché de tus miedos para convencerte de que te casaras conmigo; pero lo hice de todos modos —se apartó de la pared y volvió a sentarse—. Una de las cosas que recuerdo de ayer es que te dije que no confiaba en ti —se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas—.No es cierto. Lo que pensé cuando oí que Ōtsutsuki y tú habían estado comiendo en el parque fue que al fin te habías dado cuenta de que al casarte conmigo habías cometido un terrible error. Afrontémoslo. Toneri Ōtsutsuki es mucho más de tu estilo que yo.

Hinata no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara aquellas cosas? En todos esos años, no se había dado cuenta de la pobre opinión que Naruto tenía de sí mismo. Su mente voló raudamente en todas direcciones, revisando todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior a través de ese nuevo filtro.

—Dejé que el miedo a perderte se apoderara de mí. Te pediría que me perdonaras, pero sé que no merezco tu perdón. No te merezco, porque ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que llevaba ocho años enamorado de ti. Dime lo que quieres, Hinata. Si quieres el divorcio, no me opondré. Si crees que no puedes seguir trabajando para mí, también lo entenderé.

Así que era eso. Naruto había ido a pedirle perdón y a ofrecerle la libertad, si la quería. Hinata dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—No quiero el divorcio. Quiero matarte por ser tan estúpido. Quiero darte una patada en el trasero. Pero no, no quiero poner fin a nuestro matrimonio.

Él se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló a su lado. Sus ojos reflejaban rastros de esperanza.

— Si me perdonas —dijo tomándola de la mano mientras con la otra le enjugaba una lágrima—, te prometo que lo de ayer no volverá a ocurrir. Prometo no dudar nunca de ti, ni sospechar de ti, ni pedirte explicaciones o negarme a escucharte —se le quebró la voz —. Si me perdonas, seré el mejor marido que pueda ser.

Ella sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

—Eso está muy bien. Si sigues así, te convertirás en un santo— respondió con un toque de diversión.

— ¿Significa eso que me perdonas?

Ella se levantó y tiró de él para que se pusiera en pie.

—Si te digo que sí, ¿te irás a casa y dormirás un rato? Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Él deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— Solo si vienes conmigo. He descubierto que no me gusta dormir sin ti.

Ella miró la habitación y luego a él. No podía ocultarlo ella amaba a ese hombre y su resiente confesión solo aumento la decisión de empezar de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. De todos modos, el apartamento tiene que estar vacío antes del lunes.

Él la condujo hacia la puerta, agarrándola firmemente por la cintura.

—Y lo estará, aunque para ello tenga que traer una cuadrilla —abrió la puerta y, cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, se volvió hacia ella y dijo—. Por cierto, ¿qué estaba haciendo Toneri aquí, si no te importa que te lo pregunte?

Ella se echó a reír y lo agarró de la mano. Mientras se dirigían hacia el ascensor, dijo:

—Nunca habría imaginado a Toneri en el papel de Cupido, pero espera a saber lo que me ha contado.

•

•

 **Epilogo**

 **Nueve años después**

¿MAMÁ? —la pequeña Himawari, de siete años estaba ayudando a Hinata a recoger la cocina tras la comida del domingo. Un almuerzo con los esposos Uchiha y su hermosa niña Sarada.

— ¿Qué, cielo? —preguntó Hinata distraídamente mientras limpiaba la encimera.

— ¿Cómo os conocisteis papá y tú?

—Has oído esa historia cientos de veces, Himawari. Papá me contrató poco después de que yo saliera de la universidad.

—No digo eso. Lo que quiero saber es por qué te casaste con él después de llevar tanto tiempo trabajando para él.

Hinata puso en marcha el lavavajillas y apretó contra el costado a su hija, la cual se parecía a su padre en actitud, tenía los ojos zafiros de su padre pero el pelo negro azulado de su madre.

—Esa es una buena pregunta. Apuesto a que tu padre podrá contestarla. Ven, vamos a ver.

Hinata sabía dónde encontrar a Naruto: tumbado en la cama, viendo un partido de fútbol en la televisión. Había utilizado la excusa de que tenía que tumbarse con los chicos porque era el único modo de que Boruto de ocho años que se estaba recuperando de una fuerte gripe y Menma, el pequeño de dos años, se echaran la siesta sin armar jaleo. El primero por haber jugado a lo loco con la niña de su reciente amigo y el segundo porque ya era hora de su siesta.

Naruto había ascendido a Iruka, a Toneri Ōtsutsuki y a un par de jefes de obra, de modo que pasaba mucho menos tiempo en la oficina. Hinata actuaba como consultora de la empresa y seguía ayudándolo a tratar con algunos de los clientes más difíciles, pero rara vez iba a la oficina.

Himawari y ella entraron en el dormitorio. Como cabía esperar, los niños estaban profundamente dormidos, acurrucados a ambos lados de Naruto. Himawari se subió impetuosamente a la cama. Naruto se llevó el dedo a los labios y señaló a sus hermanos. La niña asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba demasiado impaciente para esperar. Susurrando, dijo:

—Mamá me ha dicho que me cuentes por qué decidisteis casaros.

Naruto había estado mirando a su hija con adoración indulgente, una expresión que ponía a menudo cuando estaba con sus pequeños. Hinata vio que sus ojos se achicaban ligeramente al oír la pregunta de la niña.

—Mamá te ha dicho que me lo preguntes, ¿eh? —dijo suavemente, pero le lanzó a Hinata una mirada significativa.

Himawari asintió.

— He estado mirando las fotos de la boda. Parecían muy felices juntos. Así que me preguntaba por qué esperaron tanto tiempo para casarse, si se querían tanto.

—Hum —dijo él—. Buena pregunta. En aquel entonces, yo tenía tanto trabajo que apenas me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Entonces, un día, tu madre y yo tuvimos que hacer un viaje de negocios y tomamos un avión.

— ¡Pero si a mamá le da miedo volar…! — dijo Casi entornando los ojos.

— Tienes razón. Así que, mientras íbamos en el avión, mamá se asustó mucho, mucho, me echó los brazos al cuello y se puso a gritar como una loca —puso voz de falsete—: «Sálvame, por favor, sálvame». Entonces fue cuando la vi de verdad por primera vez, con él corazón, no solo con los ojos. Y pensé: «Dios mío, qué hermosa eres. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?». Decidí que la salvaría de todo lo que le daba miedo y que la mantendría siempre a mi lado. Y eso hice. Así que, ya ves, así es como tu madre y yo decidimos casamos — sus ojos rebosaban alegría cuando, mirando a Hinata, le preguntó—. ¿No es así, hermosa dama?

—Eres tú quien está contando la historia, no yo —contestó ella, intentando contener la risa.

—Así que la salvaste, y mamá se puso su precioso vestido de novia y tú, tu traje, y tuvieron un boda muy, muy bonita —Himawari señaló con la cabeza la fotografía de la boda que había sobre una mesita.

—Sí, así es. La salvé como el príncipe de uno de tus cuentos de hadas.

Himawari se tumbó en la cama y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—Y fueron felices y comieron perdices —dijo con satisfacción.

Los ojos de Naruto lanzaron un mensaje apasionado a Hinata, advirtiéndole que, esa noche, se las pagaría por haberlo metido en aquella encerrona.

—Sí, mi niña, así es: fuimos felices y comimos perdices.

FIN

•

•

~§¤§~

Fue un gusto compartir este libro con ustedes. Si les gusto el libro y lo quieren leer de nuevo les recomendaría que compren el libro cofOQueLoDescargencof.

O simplemente vuelvan a leerlo por acá.

Agradezco enormemente el apoyo de todos, todos sus comentarios y favoritos. Díganme ¿qué les pareció el libro? ¿Están satisfechos con el final? ¿Quisieran que adaptara otro libro?

Reitero esta es una adaptación del libro "Matrimonio bajo amenaza" de Annette Broadrick

Saludos!


End file.
